The Gang's in New York
by atopthewatertower
Summary: there's a Port Charles wedding and the Forman Family has been invited, how will members of these two different worlds clash and what relationships will ensue? J/H E/D...M/S L/J et all. Rated T for now...first story, review if u want :P
1. Chapter 1

**THE GANG'S IN NEW YORK**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first fic so sorry if it isn't what anyone expects. It's rated T for now I guess…and the central couples are J/H and M/S. Review if you want, it doesn't matter :P…hopefully I'm doing this right…ugh…also, the shows, characters and some dialogue belong to their respective owners…I own nothing but the idea….Standard Disclaimer ******

**Well, here we go….ENJOY!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Typical day in Port Charles, New York. Everyone's getting ready for an amazing wedding, two people about to be joined together in marital bliss. And just who is this incredible couple? Why, our very own favorite Miss Maximista and Damien Spinelli.

"Maxie, just how many people are going to be invited to this thing?" Lulu droned enveloping invitations and writing names on said envelopes, regretting her duties as 'maid of honor.'

"Oh you know Lulu, all our friends and family, and coworkers…and other people Kate said should be on my list…" Maxie trailed off.

"I thought Spinelli wanted a small, intimate type wedding, you know, without the paparazzi." Lulu questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He did, and so did I, but you know how it is, especially with this promotion and all, I had to let Kate call SOME of the shots…" Maxie reasoned, and regretted, playing with a loose string on her cashmere sweater. The girls were at Mac's house, since their apartment was being used by the men of Port Charles to plan a "super rad" bachelor party, as put by Coleman. Normally, Jakes would've sufficed for this meeting, but it was felt that the input of alcohol wasn't such a good idea, so, this was their arrangement.

"Ahh, finally done!" Lulu sighed, placing the last of the invitations in the 'mail out' stack and giving a good stretch. "Good" Maxie quipped, "ok now, let's decide how we're going to do your hair, and makeup-" at this moment, Mac walked in, "hey girls, how's it going along?" it had taken quite a bit of time and quite a bit of convincing on both Maxie and Spinelli's parts, but Mac finally warmed up to the idea of his daughter marrying a Mob boss's protégé, as long as he didn't think about it much.

"We just finished writing out the invites to the wedding." Maxie beamed.

"You mean _I _just finished." Lulu stressed, Maxie gave her a 'whatever' look.

Mac smiled, trying to hold back a stubborn tear for his daughter, soon-to-be-bride. "That's great," he smiled, turning around to wipe at his eyes, luckily it had gone unnoticed, "so who's invited?"

"Practically all of Port Charles…and Paris, and Italy…" Lulu informed with a sarcastic glance toward Maxie, who just stuck her tongue out. Mac gave a quizzical look, "oh, umm, well that's great, umm…Oh! Before I forget, write one out to 'Mr. and Mrs. Red Forman and Family.'

Both Lulu and Maxie exchanged looks of confusion, "uhh, who are they Mac?" Maxie questioned tilting her head cutely to one side.

"Just family sweetheart, Kitty Forman is my cousin, I haven't seen them in years, but she always sends Christmas cards, I'm sure she'd be delighted to come over from Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin??" both girls questioned, disbelieving, "the cheese state?" Maxie added with a sour expression. "Yes" Mac nodded, "you're inviting half the world, I'm sure one more invite won't hurt, write it out, and I'll go mail them as soon as I get what I came for."

………………

Meanwhile, in the small, small…small town of Point Place, Wisconsin, where the most fun you could ever have is atop the water tower, waiting for the ground below it to claim its next unfortunate victim, a letter is received by one Kitty Forman, yep, you guessed it-

"Oh my God!!! Oh, oh Red, guess what!!!" Kitty shouted to her husband from the kitchen to the living room, clenching and waving the letter as if he could see her.

"The dumbasses that inhabit our living space have all finally decided to get lives and get out of my house?" he said, flipping carelessly through the newspaper. She walked, or rather, hopped through the two way door, "What? Oh, no, no, Red, we've been invited to a wedding! In New York!! Oh, isn't that just snazzy" she quipped _'I knew my Christmas cards would pay off someday' _she thought to herself, raising her eyebrows up and down, jumping with excitement. Red on the other hand wasn't as enthused.

"New York wedding, huh? Well, let me know when your leaving, been wanting to go fishing for a while now, maybe I'll take Bob, need someone to carry the cooler around while I pick a nice spot." Red smiled, entertaining the idea of a couple of wife-free days.

"Now Red, It's addressed to a 'Mr. _and_ Mrs. Red Forman and Family,' I'm only one-third of the equation. Besides, I can't go stag to a wedding, that's just insane, and all the men there will feel like they can have their way with me, being unchaperoned and all." She reasoned, fluffing up her hair as she did so.

"Oh Kitty, now that's just-" a glare from his wife caused him to rethink his words, "-so true, what the hell am I thinking, suggesting you go alone…" Red saved, placing the newspaper on the coffee table. "Umm, whose wedding is it again?" He cringed, not knowing who on earth would know them in New York.

"Oh, my cousin, Mac, you remember, he was there at our wedding…." She began and Red interrupted.

"The security guard? He's getting hitched? To who, the mall janitor?" Red laughed. Kitty scowled, "no, Red, and he's a police officer," she defended, Red just shrugged. "His daughter…or niece…or something like that, is getting married to some, um, high tech man, I believe." She informed him, reading the invitation. "Mariah Maximilliana Jones and Damien Millhouse Spinelli."

"Millhouse? Huh, sounds like a creep if you ask me." Red interjected with a sour face. Ignoring him, Kitty went on, holding the invite to her heart and staring off dreamily, "Oh, Maxie, oh I haven't seen her since-" she paused, giving off a weird expression to the space in front of her, "…well…actually since she was in her mother's stomach…wow, I've actually never met the child, or, woman, I should say."

At this, Red perked up "well there you go, we don't even know the bride and groom to be, it would be awkward to show up, we're practically strangers." He suddenly chimed, working his charm and best convincing voice…all to no avail. "Reginald Albert Forman WE ARE GOING to that New York wedding, ALL OF US!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mac left his home with the two blondes to their own accord. As promised, he set out to mail the aforementioned invites and deliver a small token of his to a very lucky bachelor, soon-to-be husband. It's not that he didn't care much for Spinelli personally, he just didn't like the, company, for lack of a better term, he kept around. He just wanted his daughter safe and secure, and though he wouldn't admit it, ever, or so he told himself, he knew deep down that Damien Spinelli was the perfect man to do just that.

"Well there they go." Mac sighed as he dropped the last envelope into the mail box. He turned to start walking toward his car when he saw one John Zacchara at the drug store across the street. He decided to see what's up, since John was going to be part of the wedding party and he should be back at Maxie's and Lulu's preparing the bachelor party and whatnot. The jingle of bells as the door swung open alerted a suspicious looking Johnny and he turned and waved Mac over.

"Hey Mac, How's it goin'? Are you on your way to the "temporary bachelor pad"?" Johnny smiled that oh so charming smile while paying for the liquor he just picked out.

"Yea I was actually just on my way there when I saw you come in here…" he trailed off, eyeing the products in Johnny's bag and then eyed Johnny. "Wasn't the whole reason to have the preparations at Maxie and Lulu's and _not_ at Jakes for this sole reason?" he questioned gesturing harshly to the alcohol.

"Well yea, but we all, minus Spinelli, came to the conclusion that we were at our most creative when given the proper sustenance." Johnny picked up the bag and tilted his head toward it cutely, then lifted it off the counter, muttering a 'thanks' to the cashier, to walk out the door, Mac in tow.

"I suppose, wait…" Mac suddenly stopped, causing Johnny to do the same a few feet in front of him.

"Yea, what's up Mac?" Johnny questioned, a little anxious to get back to the "pad," not because he wanted to start drinking, but because the other guys were waiting, not to patiently, to do just that.

"I…I was going to give a little something to Spinelli, it isn't much, but just a little token from Father-in-law to Son-in-law, what do you think?" he asked, taking the object out of his coat pocket and displaying it to Johnny.

"Huh, that's a nice piece right there, Mac," Johnny smiled genuinely, grabbing for the piece, "may I?" he asked.

"Sure, "Mac said, handing it to John, then shuffling awkwardly. "You don't think it's too much do you? I mean, I don't wanna be too sappy about it…" he trailed off, but Johnny just shook his head in the negative, looking up at the man who would be giving his daughter away in little time.

"Nah I think it's great," the sincerity was evident in his voice, Mac could tell, as Johnny flipped the token over for more inspection, then handing it back to its owner tenderly, "I think he'll really appreciate it Mac, if not the gift, the gesture, it'll mean a lot coming from you, though I'm more than positive he'll feel for both."

Mac smiled, placing the object of discussion back in his pocket, both men heading to their summoned destination.

………………

Down in the basement, the gang was exchanging some very interesting conversation. "…and it runs on water, man!" coughed a very high Steven Hyde.

"Oh Steven, you're so sophisticated, talking about new age things" Jackie Burkhart jibbed sultrily, leaning in and kissing her boyfriend while balancing herself on his lap.

"You know it, Doll." He managed to say between their sensual lip locking and…touching.

"Hey!!! No groping in the circle!" Michael Kelso protested as he munched on potato chips, frowning at the couple…then forgetting the next second why he was angry. "ha ha, this one looks like Ronald Regan." He spaced off, and then placed the chip in his mouth.

"Kelso, you do not even know who Ronald Regan is…and Yeah!! If that rule is for me it's for everyone else too!" Fez interjected, crossing his arms, then uncrossing them to grab at the chips, both him and Kelso starting to slap at each other to defend the craved snack.

"Yea I do, he's that crazy clown from that burger place…" he defended, getting a good jab in Fez's shoulder.

"Eh, close enough," chuckled Hyde, earning giggles from Jackie, enjoying the vibrations she made while doing so on his lap. They kept on with the kissing, though it was now toned down a bit.

"Now kids, kids…KIDS!!!" Eric Forman piped up, pulling at Kelso and Fez to stop fighting, "just like there's no GROPING," he turned to face Hyde and Jackie, who had stopped their little escapade, wiping at their mouths, smirking at each other, he turned back, "there's no fighting, especially among frie-ends" he sing-songed and started tickling the two, who both broke out in laughter.

"Ay, Eric, stop, you are going to make me p-" Fez stopped himself, however Kelso picked up on this, "piss your pants?!?! " he cracked up. "Oh you son of a bitch!" they lunged at each other again, hitting and slapping, "Ow! My eye!" Kelso shouted.

Just as he was about to go back in to separate the two, Donna Pinciotti just grabbed at her boyfriend's shirt, "Ah just forget about it Eric, they'll stop once they realize how _gay_ they look" she grinned, the others laughed, and the two fighters quickly got up, Kelso getting the last punch to Fez's arm, "AY!" he muttered under his breath, rubbing at his sore arm.

–"…_WE ARE GOING…ALL OF US!!!"- _

At this, the gang all quieted down. "Whoa, what's goin' on up there, man?" Hyde asked, looking straight at Eric through his dark shades.

"I dunno, sounds like their arguing or something." Eric scratched at his head scrambling to stand up.

"No shit Sherlock" Jackie quipped. "BUURNN!!!" Kelso chimed in, receiving a punch in the arm by Donna, to which Fez felt justice.

"Oww, damn, bad friend Donna!" he shouted, to which Donna simply rolled her eyes. "Shut up Kelso, let's try to listen." She hushed him, but as they hushed, nothing could be heard anymore, aside from a few groans, decidedly from Red.

"Man, that's it, we gotta find out what's up with your parents now, their pointless fighting has totally ruined the circle." Hyde announced, annoyed. Unanimous 'yea's' and 'mhmm's' drove the group from their seats on up the stairs to hopefully resolve what had ruined their…'fun time.'


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going where?!?" Eric asked, trying to get a grip on reality…the smokeless one.

"New York…wedding, or…funeral…same load of crap" Red grunted, pacing a bit, "your mother thinks it'll be fun to meet up with old family and blah, blah, blah," he continued, sounding more annoyed the more he talked about it. "you know how I feel about…people…" he finally sat in his pea-soup colored chair, rubbing his face with one hand and looking up at Eric, along with is dumbass friends, who he'd grown accustomed to having around, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Yes sir I do, the phrases 'kiss my ass' and 'I wish they were all dead' come to mind." Eric quipped, receiving an annoyed grunt from his father and a "don't be a smartass" to which Eric apologized.

"Wait, wait, wait, New York!? To a wedding!?" Jackie finally fit the pieces together and twirled around to face her not-so-reluctant lover, "Oh my God, Steven this is amazing! It sounds so snazzy, maybe it'll give you ideas on how to finally propose to me." She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively, "Ohhh! I can't wait! When do we leave?" she jumped, turning back toward Red.

"Hold on, now!" Red halted, "the peanut gallery isn't going anywhere, the invitation says 'Mr. and Mrs. Red Forman and Family,' nothing is written on there about 'hopped up homeless kids.'" He smirked, satisfied with himself.

Jackie scoffed at this, "ah, well, Steven is practically your son! And he can't go stag, it's completely lame and all those single cows will be all over him, my poor, attractive puddin' pop." She soothed, rubbing Steven's chest and looking up into his crystal blue eyes through his shades, him slightly annoyed by her banter, yet having the strange sensation to fuse his mouth to hers…if only just to shut her up, of course.

Red looked at her quizzically, "Have you been talking to Kitty?" remembering Kitty's little spiel about her not wanting to go stag to the wedding in the first place, then shaking it off.

"Sorry Jackie, but I don't think I'll be attending this little shindig. Red's right, it is only Family, and I wouldn't wanna intervene with that. " He said smugly, looking at the kicked puppy look on Eric's face, it looked like he really didn't want to go, and it gave Hyde sweet satisfaction that he had no choice, especially where Kitty was involved…speaking of Kitty...

"Oh now Steven, honey, don't be silly, of course you're going, Jackie's right, you are my second son after all," she said with that signature laugh of hers. "In fact, Donna," she turned to the redhead turned blonde, "I was thinking you could go as Eric's date, and Jackie," she turned to the tiny brunette," you could go as Steven's, 'cause going stag is just no fun!"

Red looked up at Kitty then briefly glanced at Jackie, then back at Kitty…then shrugged it off once again.

Jackie squeed so enthusiastically and turned to her lover to envelop him in a tight embrace. Hyde had never been gladder for his zenful nature, for at that moment, he knew he would've freaked out and blanched like a ghost. It wasn't so much the fact he was going to travel to New York with the 'family,' hell, he was kinda glad to get out of Point Place and see a few sites, maybe they even had a variety of, plant life, they could all make some good use of...it was more the thought of being in a lovey-dovey environment with Jackie, her getting ideas and…expectations…in her head that he wasn't sure he could fulfill for her.

At the unreciprocated enthusiasm, Jackie looked up and questioned him with her gorgeous mismatched eyes. "Steven?" she queried, "I don't expect you to jump up and down at this, 'cause I know it's not you…at all, but aren't you just a little bit excited that we'll be in New York, one of the most romantic cities on this planet, together?"

Hyde was tongue tied, he didn't know what to say, his zen was wearing off, he needed an escape…a way out, anything-

Donna picked up on the awkwardness of the situation and chimed in, "Jackie, don't you mean the most horrifying" Donna gestured, holding her hands out in front of her like claws. "I mean, there's all these scary poor people always asking for money and grabbing at your clothes, wanting to mug you and take advantage of pretty little rich girls." She teased.

Jackie turned abruptly facing the tall blonde, "no, no, no Donna, see, no one wants to hurt me, if anything they wanna know where I get my hair done…" she went on, Donna recoiling and nodding, it was true, she had seen it.

Jackie had been distracted to Hyde's relief, and he found himself inching toward the door, however it didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Eric slowly strode toward him, Kelso and Fez not far behind.

"Hey man, where r u goin'?" Eric asked, a bit concerned at Hyde's demeanor, he looked like he was sick.

"N-nothing, I just…need some air…I guess…" He opened the door and his three best buds followed suit.

……………….

"Hyde, man, seriously, you look like you're gonna throw up" Kelso piped up, feeling concerned as well.

"Yes Hyde, is it because you are going to be flying?" Fez quipped.

"Oh, yea, that's gotta be it, man good thinking Fez, I guess foreigners can come to good conclusions sometimes." He smiled, play elbowing Fez, who pretended to be offended, but then just laughed.

"Guys I don't think that's it," Eric coined in, "Hyde, is this about…Jackie?"

At that, Hyde looked up, with a deer-in-the-headlights sort of stare. '_Man, Forman had nipped it right in the bud_,' he thought to himself, abandoning his composure at that moment.

"Yep we have a ringer here gentlemen," Eric quipped with his Obi-Wan-like imitation.

"No way Eric, New York…with Jackie…to a wedding? Psh, how much hotter can that get, I mean, chicks dig that sorta sappy stuff, she'll be putting out the whole time you're there and…oh…" Kelso suddenly stopped, putting the pieces together and realizing what this meant for one Steven Hyde. "Man, that sucks, I mean, she's been riding you about this whole marriage thing all this time, a wedding is the perfect time and place to make u feel all bad and make you wanna propose and sacrifice your manhood and-"

"Yea thank you Kelso, that's enough we get the picture." Eric interrupted pushing Kelso out of the way…of Hyde's fist. "Look man, just be yourself, your normal, depressing, 'whatever' self," Eric joked, however, not receiving a chuckle from Hyde, "Jackie knows you, that you love her and all, I know she wants to rush the process, but, she's willing to wait, and hope that eventually you will make that ultimate sacrifice for your…love." He gulped, and at that Hyde looked to be his normal, zen, self again.

"You know Forman, you're right, I mean she's waited this long…it won't kill her when I finally decide to commit." He felt relieved, if only for the moment, placing his hands on his belt buckle.

"Awww, Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Fez sang, he and Kelso making kissy faces to Hyde and moving their hands in suggestive gestures, which earned them both bruises on their arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was reunited in the Forman kitchen. "Aw man, wish we could go with you guys," Kelso gestured to him and Fez, "that sounds like ultimate fun, what with all the babes and…cake." Kelso saved, receiving the death end of Red's glare.

"Yea, guess it's just you and me buddy." Fez pat Kelso on the shoulder, looking just a little sad they were going to be left behind.

"Oh now don't be silly," Kitty soothed with an indecisive expression, "the invite does say family, but who are we kidding," she turned to look at Red, who was giving her a 'what the hell do you think you are doing' glance, "we are all one big family, albeit, a strange one, who switch partners every so often…" she trailed off.

Red finally picked up on this, "Oh no, Kitty, here I was finally warming up to the idea of getting out of home, and here you go wanting to bring home with us, the loud one and neighbor girl are already coming, I don't need the foreigner and all time dumbass going too." He got up from his chair and pointed harshly at Kelso.

"I am the king" Kelso admitted, receiving nods and affirmations from everyone else in the room. Red simply rolled his eyes, still standing.

Kitty gave a pleading look to Red, "Oh fine!" he caved, sitting back down upon his chair with a 'plop', "but if I have another heart attack, just leave me be, I can't wait to die and come back to haunt the crap out of the rest of you free loaders." He pointed to the gang, who all smiled in thanks, and a little fright.

………………

As the two men entered the temporary "bachelor pad" as it had been so affectionately christened, loud roars and cat calls could be heard from the doorway…of course, it was a small apartment, so it wasn't saying much.

Both Mac and Johnny exchanged looks as they placed the purchased items on the nearby coffee table…or …alcohol table as it would be more appropriate. "Ok, ok, what we miss guys?" Johnny asked the group, while taking out the evenings 'sustenance.'

"Yea, I'd sure like to know," Mac more or less commanded, suspiciously eyeing the men, especially Spinelli, while finding a seat.

"Uh-umm, n-nothing Commissioner, S-sir…" Spinelli sputtered, blushing redder than the wine. "We, the bridal party and I, um, were just discussing the plans as of a-after the ceremony…" he shuffled, not daring to look Mac in the eye, he could be so intimidating, neglecting the fact he practically hated his guts, of course.

At this point, Coleman spoke up, "Well ok man, yea, given the awkwardness of the moment, I'm just gonna head on to the kitchen…see what these blonde broads have in their cabinets for the drinks…" he gave Spinelli a final pat on the shoulder, signifying a 'good luck' type gesture. Spinelli just gulped, he knew Mac didn't exactly have a soft spot for him, heck not even a hard spot…there was no inch of Mac for Spinelli as far as he knew.

Mac analyzed the situation and decided, though he knew very well what they were talking about prior to his and Johnny's arrival, he'd laugh it off so as not to stir up Spinelli too much, after all, he was planning to give him his own special gift later on.

"Ha ha…" Mac chuckled, "Well don't look so terrified Spinelli, this is your bachelor party after all…or, preparations for it anyway…" he went on, "so where's the _actual_ party gonna take place? Jakes?" he questioned to anyone who would be able to answer him, mainly Jason Morgan, since he was Spin's best man.

Jason just shrugged, "yea well, that would be the best place…it's big enough, and the alcohol could be provided for, and no need for immediate clean up…" he finished, arms crossed, as per usual, glancing toward a returning Coleman.

"Hey man! I resent that last bit, like hell I'm cleanin' up all by my lonesome… unless there's left over broads, now that I can handle without any of you lazy asses." Coleman joked, receiving laughs and 'whatever' looks from the crowd of testosterone.

They went on, talking about the music, drinks, food, and _entertainment, _to which Spinelli blushed and refused profusely.

"I need not such a foul display of carnal images!" he protested. "All I need is my Maximista, and I'm not just saying that for the benefit of current company." He gestured to Mac, who laughed at how hard this boy, er, man, was trying.

"Spinelli, we all know how you feel about Maxie, believe me," Patrick Drake started with an eye roll to emphasize the last bit, "but this is your last night of freedom, you won't be able to look at another woman the same way again without getting an ear and mouth and armful about it." He concluded, running his hand through his hair like he was going crazy.

"Are you speaking from experience Patrick?" Mac raised a brow, smirking, "Does Robin have you on that tight of a leash?" at this Patrick hung his head, smiling defeated, receiving roars and slaps on the back and shoulders from the other men.

"Look Spin man," Colman interjected, "it's not so much for you, as it is for the rest of us single men here," he gestured mainly to himself, since the other men had at least one woman to speak of in their lives, "so quit being so damn selfish and let those of us who haven't castrated ourselves have a little fun." He finished, thrusting his hips in a suggestive fashion, everyone laughed at his charades.

The fun was finally coming to an end. "Well, as much as I love the sausage fest goin' on here," Coleman sighed, " I'd better get back to prepare my wholesome little establishment for its de-virginization." He smirked, getting his jacket and a beer for the road.

"Yea, yea," Johnny waved him off, turning to face Spinelli, who'd been awfully quiet the whole night, considering, well, his usual won't-shut-up self. "See ya soon Spinelli, you take care of yourself and don't listen to Coleman, he's just being…Coleman." They both chuckled and gave each other man hugs as John finally departed.

"Yep, better get back to the old, ball and chain" Patrick said jokingly, receiving a brow raise and a "watch yourself" from Mac, joking as well of course, Patrick was extremely happy with Robin, just put on a show for the sake of entertainment with his friends.

Second to last was Jason, "Ok Spinelli, guess all that's left is the final product, we'll get together again to discuss last minute things or whatever," he motioned off, "Max and Milo said sorry they couldn't make it, something with Sonny they needed to take care of, nothing too important, but they will see you later…yea even Sonny I presume…" to this, Spinelli gulped, the only other one scarier than Mac was Sonny Corinthos…or not…he debated in his mind, finally being coaxed out of his reverie by Jason's goodbye slap on the shoulder.

"Thank you Stonecold! Gracious thanks for putting together such a festivity on my behalf." To this Jason looked back, "Hey, you deserve it Spinelli, you deserve anything and everything you set your heart to…and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." He came back to give Spinelli one last man hug, while placing a glance at Mac in regard to that last bit he said. Mac just blinked his yes and nodded his understanding of Jason's meaning.

And now the two were left alone.

Spinelli closed the door and turned to face Mac, traces of fear etched on his face. At this, Mac placed a hand on Spinelli's shoulder, receiving a cringe, and to this he sighed, "Spinelli, come sit for a moment, let's talk…" he motioned to the couch, where they both sat, silent at first, then Mac spoke up.

"Look, I know…I haven't been the most…understanding…with you over the past years…frankly I thought you were a creep stalking my daughter like a lost puppy, putting her life in danger, though I realize not on purpose, but just because that's what came with you and your…territory…" Spinelli hung his head, he wished Jason hadn't left, at least to defend him should Mac decide to go off the deep end, as it were, and strangle what life he could out of him.

"Y-yes Commissioner, Sir, but you have to understand," at this Spin straightened up, looking Mac square in the eye, to which Mac stared on in awe of this young man's sudden burst of confidence, " I love your daughter, my fair Maximista, and I would never do anything to deliberately place her precious form in any danger, whatsoever. I will do anything and everything in my power and any more that the gods may grant me to keep her safe and sound for all eternity." Mac was indeed impressed, and started fingering the object in his pocket.

"I know that Spinelli, and I don't question your feelings toward my daughter, which is why I'd like to make…a peace offering, if you will…it's not much, but it's very special to me, and I'd like you to have it, so you know that even though we've had our differences…nothing but differences…we have a similarity in that we both cherish my Maxie." He took the object out and placed it in Spinelli's grasp, Spin was utterly speechless, with both the lovely words directed to him by his decidedly least greatest fan, and the object that was obviously very special to him.

Spinelli could feel the tears brimming in his eyes and looked up at Mac, still unable to find the right words to express his gratitude. Mac filled in the space, "I want you to know that you can come to me for absolutely anything and I will never turn you away, this is important Spinelli, and I want you to understand that I'm here for both you and Maxie, whatever the case may be, don't hesitate to call my name." he finished, decidedly pleased with himself and the way this was going.

Spinelli finally found his voice, though cracked it may have been, and spilled his thanks out to Mac. "Oh, most gracious thanks Commissioner Sir, 'tis such an honor that such a precious token would be bestowed upon The Jackal by the father of my most precious treasure, my soon-to-be blushing bride, Maximista, My love." He could no longer hold back his tears, clutching the piece to his chest. Mac could hold back no longer as well and went in to hug his soon-to-be son-in-law, a hot and heavy tear making its way down his cheek.

"That watch was given to my grandfather by his father-in-law, he never had any sons, so he gave it to me to give to the man I saw fit to marry my little girl." He choked out, finally letting go of Spin.

Spinelli gave a questioning look to Mac, then asked, "Forgive my curiosity, Proud Patriarch, but why bestow upon me this wondrous token, when Robin and Dr. Love were married previously…shouldn't this gift have been granted to Patrick?...Not that I'm not at all grateful, for I am!" Spinelli sputtered, only to be pat on the shoulder in understanding by Mac.

"Yea well, to be honest I had forgotten about the watch for a while, just found it the other day…" to this, Spinelli hung his head, feeling not all that special anymore. Mac took note of this expression and quickly saved, "Oh don't feel that way Spinelli, besides, Patrick and I have never really had any real…problems with each other, other than the normal-to-be-expected dislike of a father to her daughter's new man." Spin looked up, hopeful again. "Yea, there was more than that between us; it was more about my baby's safety among other things, as well as the dislike of the new man. I finally caved, and I know in my heart that you are definitely the closest, greatest thing that could've happened to my baby…because let's face it," he chuckled, "no one's good enough for my girl." He ended with a slap on the back to Spin, earning himself a laugh as well from The Jackal.

After Mac took his leave, Spinelli was left to himself in Maxie and Lulu's apartment, pondering what he could have ever done to deserve such great happenings in his life. Sure, he had gone through plenty of heartache and pain, but he finally found love and acceptance from the people of Port Charles, for the most part, at least, and that was all he could ask for as he cleaned up a bit, grabbed his coat, locked up, and headed back to Jason's penthouse for the night, precious trinket in his coat pocket, right by his heart.

……………….

That night, everyone packed happily for their New York trip, all but one tiny brunette. "Hey Jackie, what's up with you, I thought you'd be the happiest of all for this trip." She came to sit beside her longtime friend, her best friend.

"Yea I thought I would be too, but…Donna…it feels…I really think Steven doesn't want to endure that whole time with me there." She moped, sitting down on the bed in the room she shared with the tall blonde.

Donna pondered this for a moment and finally came up with a reason, "Well, maybe it's because he knows how much you want to get married, and you'll put all these expectations oh him that he feels he can't give you, the pressure must be overwhelming for him, you know…him trying to do good by you, but feeling he just doesn't make the cut." She really did know Hyde very well, she knew all her friends, of course, but her and Hyde had this sort of brother-sister connection, they were kind of the same when it came to their emotions, Hyde masking his better, of course.

At this Jackie looked up, tears rimming her beautiful eyes, "Oh Donna, that's not at all how I think of him, of course he makes the cut, I love him, so much…and yea I do wanna get married…sooner rather than later…but I'll wait for him, I'll wait forever for my Steven Hyde, he's got to know that…oh God," she paused, recalling something.

"What?" Donna asked, a little concerned at what Jackie was pondering.

"I just feel so stupid, saying what I did earlier…you know, about him thinking up ways to propose…" She sat up, wiping her eyes, "Ok, that's it, I won't make any suggestions, I'll just wait and see what he does, I want this trip to be unforgettable, remarkable, romantic…but I won't pressure him into anything, I love him." She sighed.

"Yea, you said that already, midget" Donna teased affectionately, "Shut up lumberjack!"Jackie giggled, playfully throwing a pillow at her face, both of them laughing.

"Ah come on!" came a voice from Donna's closet; they both turned quick to the source as it emerged from the tiny space, "let me know when the sexy begins!" Fez huffed and stomped out of the room, Donna and Jackie exchanging looks and then cracking right up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well is everyone ready?! We've got to get going if we're going to catch our flight on time!" Kitty shouted from the sliding doors of the Foreman house, clapping her hands in excitement and exasperation, Red lugging behind her with their luggage.

"Now Kitty why don't you just put an ad in the paper about our trip, that way you're voice won't give out…on second thought…" Red smirked, packing their bags in the back of the Vista Cruiser. Eric's car would have to do to get them all to the airport.

"Oh Red," she waved him off dismissively. "Now, let's see, head count!" she shouted gathering everyone around her like a mother hen. "Ok now, we have Eric, Steven, Donna, Jackie…hmm where are-"

" Kelso and Fez reporting for duty!" came the missing voices. "Sorry we're late, Fez here couldn't find his secret stash….of candy, no really it's just candy." He said motioning toward Fez and the giant bag of …yep, candy.

"I'm sorry it's just that I get antsy and fidgety without my sweets for long periods of time." Came Fez's defense, clutching the bag to his chest as both he and Kelso made their way closer to the crowd.

"Yep, we've all seen it, it's like Hyde without his…" Eric began, then cutting himself short and saving with the only thing that came to his head, "sunglasses…"

Hyde stared at him incredulously, "Yea Foreman, we all know how much I need my shades, withdrawal symptoms suck…" he replied sarcastically. He then glanced toward Jackie who was over with Donna chit-chatting away. _'Why's she so far away?'_ he thought to himself, then brushing it off as nothing.

"Ok you delinquents get in the Cruiser, we're leaving, and I better not hear you all complaining the entire way to the Kenosha Airport." Red warned with a hard stare, then rolled his eyes as is his character.

"Alright here we go!" Jackie squeed with a wide grin, grabbing on to Donna's arm like a prom date. "Donna you and I sit in the back so we can keep talking about what we were earlier." Jackie practically forced, shoving her into the back of the Cruiser near the luggage.

"Ow, Jackie! I was kinda wanting to sit with Eric." She gestured to her boyfriend who expected the same thing.

"Yea Devil, shouldn't you like, be sitting with Hyde or…not going at all…" Eric teased. Sliding in to the car between his parents, since that's how they'd have to fit.

"Yea well I'm going to sit with him on the plane, I'd like to talk to Donna in the mean time…it won't be that long Erica, so quit your nagging, you sound like an old maid." Jackie dismissed as she climbed to the back seat, scooting over for her tall friend.

Rolling her eyes, Donna complied. She gave Eric an eye roll and an apologetic look. "Guess I'll see ya on the plane." She sighed as she scooted in towards her tiny counterpart, which gained a huge smile from Jackie.

"Hyde are you going to stand for this, this, blasphemy!" Eric over dramatized.

"Whatever man, she said she'd sit with me on the plane, and its way longer that the drive to Kenosha, so quit your bitch nagging." Hyde hushed him, about to get into the car when Kelso pushed him aside.

"Ah! Shotgun window seat!" he shouted as he squirmed his way past Hyde, hurting his ribs on the way in.

"Dude, there are two windows here Kelso, I'm sure no one would care if you took one." Hyde said, kicking Kelso's foot as it had not made it all the way in the car.

"Yea I know, but see I'm practicing for the plane ride, so SHOTGUN!!!!" he laughed as the rest of the guys piled into the car, all under Red's look that seemed to scream _'Move your asses or my foot will move 'em for you!'_

The ride to the airport was nice and quiet mostly, since Red glared at any noisemakers. Donna and Jackie didn't talk much after all, a few times they'd exchange words about what they were going to wear to the wedding, Jackie not-so-subtly making faces at Donna's choices, Donna brushing her off. She'd hoped they'd be able to go shopping in New York to find something fabulous to wear, hey, it wasn't her fault if she looked better than the bride, she was, after all, Jackie Burkhart.

Hyde wasn't having such a great drive, being sandwiched between loudmouth Kelso and candy crunchin' Fez. Kelso actually decided to take a nap, leaning his head on Hyde's shoulder instead of the window he threw himself towards earlier. Hyde kept shoving him over but his head kept lolling back to him. He finally sighed in defeat and prayed they were almost in Kenosha.

"Ay," Fez's syllable broke the otherwise silent car. "I shouldn't have dranken all that orange juice for breakfast this morning." He made an uncomfortable groan as he clenched his bladder area.

"Ohh no, we are not stopping anywhere, we've got 20 minutes til we get to Kenosha, then another 10 to the airport, you can hold it til then." Red stated finitely. Kitty turned back to give a reassuring glance.

"Oh don't worry Fez, we're almost there just like Red said, then you can use the fancy airport bathrooms." She reassured with a smile.

"Oh I dunno Miss Kitty, I think I'm about to burst, but I shall hold it." He gulped, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, making Hyde even more anxious to hurry the ride up.

"Finally!" Hyde exclaimed as he practically jumped over Fez to get out of the car. "Man I was losing oxygen in there."

"Oh I'm sorry Curly Sue, I didn't realize this ride wasn't up to your standards, next time I'll strap you to the hood and you can have as much oxygen as you want!" Red laughed sarcastically gathering his and Kitty's bags from the trunk, receiving an unseen eye roll from behind Hyde's shades. "Alright, everyone get their crap and let's get inside before we have to wait for the next flight outta here."

"Oh my! I'm so excited!!!" Kitty grabbed her makeup bag and left Red to carry the rest, walking up towards their terminal.

"Ay!!! Move!! Pottyyyy!!!" Fez hollered as he ran past Kitty, forgetting his bags.

"Don't worry I'll get the little guy's stuff, he's foreign, so he mostly carries just what's on his back anyway" Kelso offered. Something like _'You son of a bitch!'_ could be heard in the distance.

The rest of the gang got their stuff and headed over towards their parental figures.

Jackie walked up towards Hyde, he waiting for her, and grabbed at his arm much like she did Donna's earlier, he accepted the gesture, Donna and Eric doing mostly the same. As they made it to their terminal, Fez came out of the restroom and everyone started to file into the plane. Kelso got his window seat as he had shotgunned it, Kitty and Red, Donna and Eric, Jackie and Hyde, and Kelso and Fez all sat in their seats respectively. Most everyone fell asleep for the trip, except for Kelso and Fez, Kelso because he had slept most of the car ride to the airport and Fez because he was shot up on sugar.

"Hey mama, you must be illegal, 'cause I've just joined the mile high club" Kelso lamely winked at the stewardess who had brought them both two glasses of cola.

"Oh yes, and might I say, nice wings." Fez wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, staring at her wings pin by her breast. She simply rolled her eyes and asked "anything else?" before turning on her heel not even waiting for a reply.

"Dumbasses" was all Red muttered through an open eye, then leaning back towards Kitty, who just chuckled. "Boys will be boys" she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok Girls I'll be back, I'm going to the airport to pick up my cousin and her family. Shouldn't take too long, maybe we can all go out tonight, have some fun." Mac grabbed his keys and jacket heading out the door.

"Ok Mac, be safe!" Maxie hollered from her room, her and Lulu spent the night over at his house since it got late, picking out makeup and hairstyles for the wedding.

"Hmm, so…who are these people again?" Lulu queried, as Maxie braided her long blonde hair.

"I'm not quite sure actually. Mac said I've never met them, but that they're really nice…and strange." She searched for a scrunchie.

"Strange? How so?" Lulu handed her one.

"I dunno, like, 'Kitty' is this super sweet woman, but an amazing lush as well, and Red is a good man, but can be a hard ass sometimes….then there's their kids, umm, Eric and Laurie I think….yea he couldn't tell me much about them, only that Laurie isn't very conventional….probably a slut in other words….and he's never really met Eric. I guess we'll see when they get here. Done!" Maxie sat back on her bed, Lulu standing up and looking at her handiwork in the mirror.

"Thanks, it looks nice, maybe I'll wear it like this for the wedding" Lulu considered, but Maxie cut her off.

"Oh no miss Lulu, we are going to get it professionally done, I may be amazing at hair and makeup and clothes and all that jazz, but I want you to look even more put together…of course, without upstaging me." Maxie teased as Lulu threw a pillow at her. "Ow, hey!!! No throwing things at the bride!"

"Bride _to be_!" Lulu corrected, sitting back down near her friend, former foe. It was weird, despite their ups and downs, mostly downs, they seemed to have become the greatest pair of friends anyone could have imagined. It wasn't likely there was another pair like them…or so they thought.

"K, well, Spinelli's gonna come over later to hang out. I guess we can all wait 'til Mac comes over with our cousins. There should be four of them so they'll take my room and the guest room. Should be enough space, then we can go out and get to know eachother, haha, I sound like I'm going out on a date or something." She played, winking at her friend.

"Ha ha, well for your sake you better not, one, because I'll kick your ass if you break Spin's heart, and two, that would be incest…kinda…" Lulu imagined in her head figuring out the family relationship, not succeeding as Maxie interrupted her thoughts by nudging her shoulder.

"Oh silly Lulu, I would never do that to Spinelli, I love him, and it's real, not a lie like I'm so good at." She averted her eyes, remembering all the times she had done wrong in her life. "Ok enough of this, lets finish getting ready and wait for him and Mac to get here so we can show those cheese heads what the city is really like!" she danced, swishing her hips from side to side.

"Oh yea, Port Charles…the big city…" She rolled her eyes, receiving a playful slap from Maxie, both of them fixing up for the guests and outing.

………………….

"Ok everyone grab your bag as it comes along!" Kitty informed the gang as their luggage was circling around toward them.

"Alright Kitty, we've all got our things, now where's this mall cop cousin of yours? Wasn't he supposed to come get us? Oh damn it I feel like Miss Daisy, waiting to get driven around everywhere, it makes me sick, I feel so useless." Red complained, throwing one bag over his shoulder and balancing the rest on top of one another as they waited for Mac to arrive.

"Oh Red would you stop that complaining, you sound just like a little girl" Kitty stepped aside to see if she could see Mac anywhere, which was going to be hard since she hadn't seen him in God knows how long.

"Yea Red, you sound just like Foreman when we talk during the "good parts" of Star Wars." Hyde chuckled, receiving a 'hey!' and 'watch yourself.' from Eric and Red respectively.

"I do not sound like a little girl, you take that back you…you….CURLY HAIR!" Eric grasped at the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oooh, nice one Erica, don't think I could've come up with anything more hurtful than that." Jackie spoke up. Hyde grabbed her closer and she raised her head giving him a quick kiss. He smiled down at her and that warmed her heart so. They hadn't spoken much that day, being separated in the car and asleep against one another on the plane. Jackie vowed to make up for that lost time, though short a time it was, and make the best of this romantic trip as she saw it, also careful not to push so conspicuously anything involving commitment. Of course, subtle hints weren't going to hurt, and she was the queen of subtle…kinda like Donna was the queen of dainty fairy princesses.

"Ok guys, lets calm down" Donna broke the 'tension' between Eric and the odd couple. "Let's see if we can try and find your uncle, or whatever, so we can get the heck out of this airport, I'm starting to get antsy, I mean, we're in New York and instead of partying our lives away, we're here…in an airport…with your parents." She nudged Eric who feigned a hurt look from her shove.

"Yea can't help you there Donna, I have no idea what this guy looks like. I've never met him, but he's a cop, COMMISSIONER, to be exact, so….if we're gonna have our 'circle time' we better be really discrete about it, unless we wanna get busted and spend our days in a New York jail….and this place is great but a jail here is disgusting, not like ours, I mean….have you heard what these people do in jail? I mean, Hyde will be someone's girlfriend by the end of the night." Eric quipped, jabbing at Hyde for calling him a girl earlier.

"BURRNNN!!!" was what echoed throughout the airport. At that moment, as Hyde jabbed Kelso in the arm, Mac turned to where the noise had emerged and then took a double take, as he had recognized his cousin Kitty and her husband Red, albeit a little thinner from the top, if you knew what he meant.

"Kitty? Kitty Foreman?" Mac asked as he got closer to the group, squinting his eyes to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Oh my God! Mac Scorpio!? Oh my goodness I haven't seen you in so long!" She gushed as she gave him a great big mama bear hug, him responding quite enthusiastically. "Oh how have you been, oh," she composed herself, "this is Red, I'm not sure if you remember" she introduced.

"Of course I remember, though, I think you had much more hair back then old buddy," Mac slapped Red's back playfully. Red only smirked about to respond when-

"BURN!" there it was again, Mac turned to the man who was rudely listening in on their reunion.

"Excuse me but this is a private conversation between family, so if you don't mind back off or I'll call security to escort you out of the building for loitering." Mac began to fume, when Kitty interrupted him.

"Oh no, don't do that, he's with us" she managed to cool him down as she blocked off Kelso defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry, umm, you must be Eric." He extended his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Pshh, I'm not Eric, I'm too good looking, this is Eric" Kelso corrected, grabbing Eric by the shoulders and shoving him towards Mac.

"Nice to meet you sir," Eric held up his hand as Mac took it to shake, a little confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused, you have two sons?" He looked back at Kitty.

"No if that were the case it would be one daughter," Hyde pointed to Eric.

"And one moron," Donna held onto Kelso's shoulders from behind.

"Hey!!" Kelso and Eric said simultaneously.

"Oh, umm, you must be Laurie then?" Mac asked, unsure.

"Ugh! God no, she's not a homewrecking slut." Jackie quipped as Mac turned toward her, more than a little dumbfounded. Also receiving a groan from Red. Kitty dismissed it, as she knew it was the truth and was no longer in denial like her husband.

"So I take it you're not Laurie either," he pointed an insecure finger as Fez got up behind her.

"Oh no, if she was she would've let me do it with her by now, but she is just a tease…just like Donna." Fez spoke up, pointing to the former red head, who rolled her eyes at him.

Mac was overwhelmed by this, " So….who are you?" he asked Fez, Fez about to speak up when Kitty interjected, getting ready to sort out this confusion.

"Oh Mac, I know you said 'family' only in the invitation, but you see…" she wrung her hands getting ready for the explanation. "this is Eric, our son," she grabbed Eric's shoulders, him waiving and Mac nodding his understanding. "this is Donna, she's Eric's girlfriend and our neighbor, and we figured it would be nice for them to go as a couple to the wedding."

Mac nodded, "of course" he crossed his arms, awaiting the rest of the explanation.

"Ok," Kitty continued, "this here is Steven, or, Hyde, as he likes to go by," she grabbed him as she did Eric, "and he is like our adoptive son, so naturally he is family, so that's why he's here, and this is Jackie, his girlfriend….same story as Donna and Eric, really." Mac nodded his understanding, then looked at the other two boys, wondering about them and their relation to his cousin. "And finally," she got behind the two and put her arms around their shoulders, as much as she could, being so short, "this is Michael and Fez, they're friends but just as much family as all the rest, I feel like I've practically raised them, and this is why we're all here." She finished, giving a great big grin.

"We're basically the poster family for homeless miscreants." Red interjected, shuffling the bags as they were beginning to get heavy.

Mac stared. "Fez?" was all he could say.

"Yes my real name is…" at that moment the intercom turned on _'Last call for flight 18, Last call for flight 18 '_ as soon as it clicked off Mac stared bug eyed at the young man. "Yep, that's why they call me Fez, 'foreign exchange student' pretty clever I think." He smiled.

"Yea, I don't think I'll remember…or be able to pronounce that….Fez it is," Mac smiled, shaking each and every one of their hands. He didn't inquire about Laurie, from what Jackie and Fez had said earlier regarding her, he figured she was busy doing…other things. "Ok well, It'll be a tight squeeze but I think we'll all fit in my van, I'll take u guys to the house so you can get settled in, then we can go out later if you'd like, we can decide once you all get comfortable, and if she's around, you can meet my daughter Maxie and the rest of the bridal party…among others." He said that last part a little under his breath, referring to the not-so-legal company of Port Charles.

"Oh that just sounds lovely, doesn't it Red?" Kitty beamed at her husband, who just grinned.

"Yea, great, so uh…Mac…any good bars here in town, I could sure use a drink." He could feel Kitty's grip get tighter, he knew she could use one too, after all, she had gone most of the day without one, she was due.

"Oh yea, well, there's this place called Jakes, I go there, not so regularly anymore, but it's a good little establishment. We can go out to eat if you'd like and then head there later on." Mac helped them get their luggage in the car and they all piled in to get to the house.

"So, who is this Maxie, is she hot?" Fez asked to the gang, Mac overhearing and looking at him through the rearview mirror, but deciding to say nothing.

"Ugh! Fez, you're such a pig, she's engaged…like….getting _married_," Jackie emphasized the word 'married' a little too much she decided as she felt Hyde tense up a little then ease up under her, since she was practically on his lap from the tight squeeze, which neither of them minded at all.

Eric on the other hand, was the one more on Donna's lap, him being the skinny guy he was. "Yea man, hold it down, I'm sure there'll be other gals there just waiting to get with a foreign stranger." He mused as he held tighter to his girlfriend as they went over a pot hole.

"Yea man, all those hot chicks will be begging for us to take them, I mean, you know how weddings get girls all emotional and willing to put out." Kelso smiled, receiving disgusted sounds and faces from Jackie and Donna.

"What, it's true!" was all he said as they hit another pot hole, which sent Kelso to fly higher off his seat and hit his head on the car top. "OW! DAMN!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Stonecold?" came Spinelli's rather small voice from the stairway. Jason was at the couch reading up on some documents and turned to where Spin stood.

"Yea? What is it Spinelli?" He turned back to his task at hand, not paying much attention though still listening to his friend.

"Well, I'm about to head over to the Proud Patriarch's abode to pick up my Maximista. To my understanding, we are to wait for her long lost cousins that are coming in to be present at our upcoming nuptials." He fidgeted a little, this gaining Jason's attention.

He placed down the papers and spoke up. "Are you nervous about Mac? What happened last night? He didn't harass you in any way did he Spinelli, 'cause if he did I'm going to have to talk to him and-" he was cut off.

"Oh no, Stonecold! The Commissioner Sir was extremely civil toward The Jackal, in fact," he reached into his pocket, "he bestowed upon me a most wonderful trinket, one which he held with the utmost pride and joy." He showed Jason the watch and needless to say, he was impressed.

"Wow Spinelli, looks like you guys hit it off after all but….why are you acting all nervous? Is it…are you getting cold feet or something?" He hated to ask, this wasn't really his thing at all, but this was Spinelli, his best friend and practically brother, as he saw it, and he would do whatever to ensure Spin was comfortable with everything going on around him.

"NO! no! no, not at all, for I am most anxious and excited to finally be able to call that lovely goddess who is Maximista my bride and forever wife." He assured, still fidgety.

"Well then what is it Spinelli, spit it out." Jason was growing impatient, not getting a straight answer from this man.

"I, The Jackal, was hoping that Stonecold would be so gracious and in a giving mood today because I don't yet have my own set of wheels, as it were, and I was hoping that I might be able to…" he trailed off.

"You wanna borrow my van? Is that it?" Jason pulled together, a little amused that Spinelli was so nervous to ask. "You've used it before, why didn't you just ask in the first place…yea you can use it." He said as he tossed Spin the keys.

"Oh, thank you Stonecold, Most Gracious thanks. I will be sure to be careful with it, as always. No need to worry!" He caught the keys and grabbed his coat and headed out with one last glance and smile toward Jason. Once the door closed Jason sighed and plopped back down on the couch, only now thinking of how far he'd come to know this wacky character known as Spinelli. He hoped he was making the right choice in marrying Maxie, which deep down he knew it; he just wanted him to be safe and cared for.

……………………

"Well here we are!" Mac said as they pulled into the driveway, everyone piling out as fast as they could to stretch out of the cramped space.

"Nice place you got here Mac, real…homey." Red observed, he genuinely liked it and took notes as to what he could possibly do to their house back home.

"Oh yes it looks lovely, but, will we all fit? I know you figured it would only be us and the kids." Kitty asked, referring to her, Red, Eric, and….Laurie.

"Oh don't worry Kitty, we'll find room for everyone, if worst comes to worst, the girls can stay with Maxie and Lulu. They don't live that far away and it should be fine." Mac assured.

"Lulu?" both Fez and Kelso chirped.

"Yea," Mac started, already knowing where these two boneheads were going. "She's Maxie's maid of honor and a close personal friend. She has a boyfriend." He concluded, hoping they got the hint, but this was Kelso and Fez. Even if they did get the hint, which wasn't likely, the fact that she was friends with the commissioner and had a boyfriend wouldn't stop them anyway.

"Did you get that guys? No touchey, she's spoken for….all we need is to make enemies with people we don't even know…yet…" Donna warned as they all walked into the house.

"Hey! What about your crap! I'm not gonna get everyone's things from the car." Red shouted to the group as they all turned.

"Oh don't worry about that Red, until we figure out where everyone will be staying, they can stay in the car and I'll help you with them later." Mac smiled and waived red over to enter his home. Red complied and shut the back door.

"Maxie! Lulu! Are you girls still here?!" Mac shouted throughout the house, finally getting his answer as he heard footsteps padding down the stairs.

"Hey, yea we're still here, are they here, are our cousins….here…" Maxie stopped quick in her tracks, causing Lulu to bump into her from behind.

"Ow! Maxie! Jeez what's your prob….lem…" she too was shocked to see the room full of strangers that was supposed to be only a couple of people. "Umm…I thought there was only like…four of them." She whispered in Maxie's ear, receiving a nod from her friend.

"Umm, hi!" Maxie finally composed herself and was reminded of her manners as Mac stared at her and gestured to the older couple among the group with his eyes as if to say _'don't just stand there, introduce yourself.'_ "I'm Maxie, the bride" she smiled and extended her hand to the couple. "You must be my Aunt Kitty, and Uncle Red." She went to each of them and gave a hug respectively.

"Oh sweet heart," Kitty gushed, getting teary eyed. "You are so beautiful, congratulations on your upcoming nuptials." She gave her another hug.

"Yea, congrats on tying the neuse-I mean, knot." Red joked, giving her a hug as well. Maxie laughed at his teasing and then turned around to introduce Lulu.

"It's so sweet of you all to come all this way for my wedding, this is Lulu," she grabbed Lulu by the arm and dragged her closer, "she's my maid of honor" Maxie smiled.

"Oh dear aren't you gorgeous as well," Kitty hugged Lulu as well.

"Yep, got a town full of lovely young ladies here I see." Red smiled and shook her hand.

"Thank you, um, wow, Maxie sure does have a big family," Lulu gestured to the rest of the group. "Are these all your kids?" she asked Kitty and Red.

Kitty blushed and Red came quick with a response. "God no, I would've had myself castrated after number three." He said as he placed his hands on his sides, looking at the gang. "The only one here I can vouch for is this twitchy kid, Eric." He said as he placed a heavy hand on Eric's skinny shoulder.

"Ah! Yea, thanks dad," Eric grabbed at his shoulder as donna patted him on the back pretending to tend to his wound.

"See what I mean," Red began looking at Eric, then to the rest, "and the rest of them just sorta came to live with us…uninvited, but I've gotta say, there's never a dull moment." He finished, and everyone gawked at him.

"Ah! I knew it!" Fez jumped, "Mr. Red you do like us!" he was going in to give him a hug when red put his hands out in front of him.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away, I just meant I get a good laugh every time you morons get yourselves hurt, which is often….good times, good times." He looked up dreamily.

"Right," was all Lulu could say, turning back to Maxie and Mac.

"It's a long story girls, basically, Eric is their son, and this lovely young lady is Donna, his girlfriend," Mac explained. They shook Donna's hand and smiled up at the tall girl. "This is their adoptive son, Steven, or um, what was it again son?" He asked Hyde what he would rather be called.

"Hyde." Was all he said and extended his hand to Maxie and Lulu. Maxie took it with a "nice to meet you" while Lulu was a little taken off guard, "Yea same here," she said as she looked at this guy she had never met before so dreamily, there was something about him, taking his hand and holding on to it a little too long, this did not go unnoticed by her friend, Donna, or Jackie.

"And this is-" Mac was cut off.

"Jackie, his girlfriend," she said a little too quickly and got in between Hyde and Lulu, shaking hers and Maxie's hands. Hyde just raised his eyebrow at her, bemused at how jealous she got.

"Oh," was all Lulu could say, "well that's…nice." She made a strange face, realizing what Jackie was insinuating.

"Ooh, I love your hair!" Maxie interjected between the tense moment, though she was sincere in her statement.

"Oh thanks," Jackie flipped her hair, "I like yours too, very cute." She looked back at lulu, "I like yours too, of course I could never grow mine that long, not that it wouldn't look good, it's just I wouldn't know what to do with it, it just lies there-" she said the last part with a bit of attitude.

"Jackie!" Donna came in, getting ready to call her on her rudeness.

"Oh I know what you mean," came Maxie, "I keep telling her to cut it but she insists this is her style, I mean it looks good but, changing it up once in a while wouldn't hurt." In a lot of ways it was strange, both Maxie and Jackie seemed to have a lot in common, both into fashion, both a bit naggy and…dare we say…bitchy…their names even ended the same way….

Lulu just eyed Maxie who defended herself by saying, "What…it's true, I do tell you!" Lulu just rolled her eyes at her and the tiny brunette.

"And moving on," came Mac, hoping there would be no tension between these girls, because from the looks of it, they all might have to spend the time here together in Maxie and Lulu's apartment, since his home was surely roomy, but too small to house all these kids. "Last but not least, Michael and…Fez."

"It's Kelso," he extended his hands to the two girls. "Or, whatever you wanna call me." He winked at Lulu.

"Nice…I take it you're the Casanova of the group." She snorted, sarcastically. Maxie giggled, and jumped when a considerably tanner person came up behind her.

"Actually, that title belongs to e-moi." quipped Fez. "Yes, I have had more girlfriends than all these miscreants put together, and I tell you, there is always room for more." He lowered his voice and wiggled his eyebrows at both girls.

Lulu laughed out loud, she couldn't believe it, Maxie on the other hand did the same but composed herself, "Umm, I'm engaged, as in getting married pretty soon." She tried to contain herself.

"Ah, I see, so you are playing hard to get, well…I play hard to get rid of…" he teased and smiled as these two girls cracked right up, gripping at their sides.

"Ohh, oh, hahaha, oh wow, that is so…wow" Lulu couldn't even speak. Donna and Jackie couldn't help but join in on the silliness when all of a sudden-_**DING DONG**_.

Catching their breath, they all looked towards the door. "Oh! Maxie finally composed, that must be Spinelli!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Greetings my lovely Maximista, Fair Lulu, Commissioner Sir and…et all…" Spinelli found himself speechless as the entire group of strangers came into view.

"Spinelli my boy," Mac pat him on the back, albeit a little roughly, causing poor Spin to be thrust forward a little. "And please, you can call me Mac, after all, we are going to be family pretty soon." Maxie and Lulu just exchanged looks and mouthed _'what the hell happened last night'_ to each other.

"Oh, this must be the groom-to-be," Kitty gushed as she reached out her hands and placed them on either sides of his face. "Well aren't you the sweetest looking thing ever, what with your big puppy dog eyes." She continued, Spinelli blushing and Red finally deciding to step in.

"Ok now Kitty, let the kid breathe, after all, he'll be choking soon enough," he joked, receiving giggles from the crowd and wide eyes from Spinelli.

"Oh no sir! For I am extremely excited, in fact there are no words to describe the rapture I feel at this moment…any moment I spend with my dear Maximista, and I can only imagine the bliss I will soon find myself in once we go through with our nuptials and I may once and for all time call her my lovely wife." He held Maxie's hand as he said this, words full of love and emotion.

"Uhh…what was that now?" Red stared at the boy like he'd grown a second head, "I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said, was that English?"

"Yea, that's how he talks…we've come to call it 'Spinelli Speak'" Mac whispered to Red, him nodding his understanding but still freaked out.

"Ohhh! That was so beautiful!" gushed Jackie from behind Red, who turned around rapidly.

"You caught all that?" he asked her, jabbing a thumb towards Spinelli.

"Of course I did, that was so romantic and beautiful, ah," she began to tear but wiped at them immediately, walking up to the fiancées. "Hi, I'm Jackie," she reached out to Spinelli, embracing him in a hug, to which he blushed a bit.

"Oh, pleased to meet such a lovely young lady, dare I ask, are you related to my Maximista?" He stared into her eyes. "Oh my, your eyes are lovely, two different hues from what I can gather." He dove in a little too close inspecting her eyes, Jackie blushing in the process. Maxie wasn't in the least bit jealous, she knew Spin loved her and only her, and that he had a very curious and intrusive nature. She giggled at his antics.

"Oh, yea, one's blue and ones green, wow, no one ever really notices that the first time around, you are good," she playfully slapped at his shoulder and turned to Maxie, "You miss Maxie, are one very lucky woman to have found such a romantic, sensitive, not to mention cute guy." Spinelli blushed yet again.

"That I am," Maxie cooed as she came in close to Spinelli and planted a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, Spinelli turning redder than the wine again, him not being used to public displays of affection, especially in front of these people he hadn't met yet.

"Chhh, gimme a break, he talks like a weirdo, I mean what was that? Shakespear?" Kelso spoke up, a little jealous and amazed at how this nerd could get such a hot babe.

"Oh come on Kelso, he's cute and sensitive and really LOVES her, something you have yet to discover for yourself" Donna said, defending Spinelli, Kelso rolling his eyes at her. "Hi, I'm Donna, and this jerk here is Kelso, don't take what he says personally, he's just an idiot." She introduced, Spinelli taking her hand.

"Oh, wonderful, and may I say you certainly are a gorgeous one just like your brunette counterpart," he gestured to Jackie, "Such visions…both of you." Both girls blushed and giggled like school girls with a crush.

"OOH-KAY…" came Eric from behind Donna and introduced himself, much like Jackie had earlier to Lulu. "I'm Eric, her boyfriend…and chill out with the poetry, you're making the rest of us with girlfriends look bad." He whispered the last part to Spinelli, who looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to 'make bad' between you or your fair maiden."

"He called me a fair maiden," Donna gushed, Jackie doing the same, both giddy and fidgeting embarrassingly.

"I am Fez, and might I say, nice hair," he grabbed at a strand of Spinelli's hair.

"Umm, why, thank you, I think." Spinelli didn't quite know what was going on here, and all the others, who didn't know Fez personally, stared at the display quite strangely. Jackie broke the moment.

"Oh, don't worry, he works at a salon as a shampoo boy." That certainly didn't help.

"He likes hair…" Donna interjected, they all came to understand, though still exchanged weird looks.

Off to the side, Kelso went to stand by Hyde, who hadn't said much at all since they had arrived. "Man, this guy is gonna make all of us look bad, do you see how Donna and Jackie are just swooning all over him, he's such a nerd….I mean, he even gives Eric a run for his money." He said still looking over at the scene before them.

Hyde just thought to himself that this guy was going to ruin everything. He was obviously a whole lot more romantic than he was, and Jackie was eating up all his words like they were a ring buried in ice cream. He felt like crap all over again. Kelso picked up on this.

"Hey man, you ok? You haven't said a word for a while now, and that's weird even for you."

He looked at Kelso, "Yea man, it's just…this guy is gonna make me look like shit in front of Jackie if he keeps this up…the pressure is on, I can feel the walls closing in…" he tried to compose himself again, succeeding a little.

"Oh yea Hyde, I know what you mean…all these signals, Jackie might expect you to catch on and be all mushy like Van Gogh over there." He nodded his head toward Spinelli, Hyde turning slowly and staring at Kelso like he was an idiot…well…

"Van Gogh, Kelso?" he tried to get him to catch on, but to no avail.

"Yea the way he talks all poetic-like."

"Van Gogh wasn't a poet he was an-" he cut himself off, sighing, "nevermind Kelso…" they both began to walk towards the group who seemed to be gathering up their things as if to leave somewhere.

"What's going on?" he asked. Donna answered him.

"Well, it's been decided that we," she gestured between her and Jackie, who didn't look too pleased, "are going to stay over with Maxie and Lulu at their apartment and you guys will stay over with Spinelli at his Penthouse." She said 'penthouse' with raised eyebrows, definitely impressed. "And Eric's parents will stay here."

"We could just get a room at some hotel," Hyde suggested, actually hoped, but Kitty, ever the eavesdropper, shut down his plan.

"Oh nonsense Steven, we're in New York now, it's probably quite expensive, and besides Spinelli seems like such a nice young man, and apparently he lives with another gentleman by the name of Jason, maybe you all can become bff's" she smiled, receiving somewhat disgusted looks from the guys.

"Sounds like a closet case to me," Red muttered to himself, though Kitty heard and smacked him on the arm.

"Now Red you hush, just because we're in the big city where…those people….are more open does not mean that he's one….he's getting married for goodness sake." She reasoned.

"Could be a cover up, you never know…" He continued, his wife sighing in defeat, letting it go for now.

"Mom, can't we stay here…I mean that guy is such a dork…" Eric whined, stomping his foot a little.

"This coming from a guy with Spider Man sheets and an obsession for dolls and Star Wars?" Hyde smirked, arms crossed, making Eric fume.

"They are called ACTION FIGURES! Geez Hyde…you don't even know…" he huffed, receiving a 'yea whatever' from his curly haired friend. His outburst caught Spinelli's attention.

"Excuse me," he interrupted, causing them all to look at him, "my apologies for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but overhear that you had an affinity for the wonder created by none other than the great George Lucas known as Star Wars?"

Eric looked at him, suddenly feeling a connection, "Yea…I might have some….extensive knowledge about the epic, among other things regarding the comic book and space realms." He replied cockily, his friends rolling their eyes.

"You all even sound alike." Hyde broke in again, Eric only giving him a dirty look and turning back toward Spinelli.

"You see Eric, looks like you guys have more in common than you thought." Donna said as she put her chin on his shoulder from behind.

"Yea, that they're both total geeks" Kelso laughed, Eric shoving him away.

"Shut up Kelso! I think it is beautiful that they have found a connection between themselves, Lord knows no one is willing to connect like that with me!" Fez nagged in his whiny voice.

"Whoa there little fella," Eric chuckled nervously, "We just share a common interest…that's all…so don't get all….weird on us, kay?"

"I am fine! Good day." He sniffed, arms crossed.

"But Fez," Eric objected.

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" he shouted, hand up in front of his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok well, everyone, I guess you all go and get comfortable in your temporary homes and we'll meet up later to head to dinner…then drinks." Mac said that last part more enthusiastically; he could sure go for one now. "Now Spinelli, you're sure Jason won't mind a few more…guests?"

"I'm sure Stonecold won't mind if it's for the comfort of Maximista's family. There is an extra room and the couch and my room, so…plenty of space." He said this a little too hopefully, like he was trying to convince himself Jason wouldn't get too pissed off. Mac didn't buy it for a moment but brushed it off. It was Spin's problem now.

"Well Steven, I guess I'll see you later, ugh…this is so not what I had in mind when we were coming here." Jackie looked over her shoulder at Lulu. She wouldn't have a problem with her if she didn't think she had a little thing for her man. Because, based on her looks, she looked like a fairly decent person, according to Jackie's standards.

"What exactly _did_ you have in mind?" Hyde asked, noticing who Jackie was looking at…didn't she know she needn't worry? That she was the only girl for him? Guess she needed a little convincing. He grabbed at her sides and pulled her in closer to him, this taking Jackie by surprise.

"Oh Steven…" she sighed, suddenly feeling a little hot. "I thought we'd stay at some fancy hotel, and I could…you know…sneak out of my room and come visit you in yours…" She began moving her hand down his shirt, tracing circles along the way. This made him a little hot under the collar as well. He was about to go in and capture her mouth in his when Donna decided to interrupt. Man…could they never get a moment!?

"Ahem…we're ready to go now," she stressed, grabbing at Jackie's coat arm and dragging her away from her lover.

"Damnit Donna! What's the rush? Steven and I were having a moment, we haven't had one all freakin' day and there you go…barging in like the big goon you are!" Donna didn't take any offence to this; she knew well enough that Jackie was all bark…and yea, the occasional bite….but who's getting technical?

"Jackie, I thought I'd get you out of there before you guys started a fire!" she whispered loudly, now coming into earshot of Maxie and Lulu.

"Yea well you know what-" she was cut off by Donna…yet again.

"Kay guys, or, girls, we're ready to go, guess we'll be roomies for the next couple days." She smiled and clapped her hands once, trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess so." Lulu said not even looking at them, getting into Maxie's car. She kinda liked Donna; it was Jackie she knew she was going to have problems with. One, because she was an awful lot like Maxie, and two, she hated to admit it, since it was such a low thing to do, but she did have the tiniest trace of a crush for her boyfriend. She and Johnny had kinda been on the rocks lately, though still trying to work things out, she loved him, very much, as he did her. It was ok to look as long as you didn't touch, right?

Both Jackie and Donna took note of her attitude, Jackie looking at Donna as if to say _'told you so'_ and Donna just raising her eyebrows as if to say _'this is going to be a long week.'_

Maxie tried just like Donna to lighten things up. "Yea…roomies…should be fun." She smiled. "Umm, don't mind Lulu, she gets a little grumpy sometimes, she's so cynical." A simple "Hey!" could be heard from inside the car to which Maxie rolled her eyes and blew a piece of her hair out of her face. "Well ok then, let's put the pedal to the medal."

Jackie took note of said 'cynicism' that Lulu displayed. It almost reminded her of Steven…they were almost alike…almost, she assured herself, Steven was way funnier and fun to be around, not like this kill joy, as she saw her.

They all got in and headed, a little too silently to the apartment.

……………………………

"Oh Mac this is wonderful, thank you for being so hospitable." Both Kitty and Red were in the extra bedroom unpacking.

"No problem Kitty, anything you all need, don't hesitate to ask, I'll be in the living room when you all are ready. No rush." He smiled and headed on down the hallway.

"Nice place he's got here," Red announced as he walked around the room. "Real roomy, though a little girly if you ask me." Kitty silenced him and started in a low voice. The room they were in was Georgie's.

"Hush Red…this room used to belong to his other daughter, Georgie. Poor Dear." She began to tear.

"Oh Kitty quit being so dramatic, you make it sound like she's dead or somethi- oh." He finally caught on, feeling a bit like an ass himself. "Damnit…I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" he stopped himself.

"It's alright, you didn't know. I heard it at one point but didn't bother to tell anyone. I tried to call Mac but the line was disconnected or something, so I sent a card…the next best thing." She finished, wiping her face. "Ok, now, this is supposed to be a happy time, so let's get unpacked and head downstairs to meet up with the rest of the group for dinner. No time to waste!"

At her declaration, Red decided not to argue, so, they finished their unpacking and headed downstairs with Mac to await the moment they'd go out and have a good time.

………………………………

"Whoa! Badass place you got here Spinster!" Kelso looked on in awe as they got out of the elevator that led to the penthouse door.

"Yea, looks like those places you see in movies where the gangsters set up shop, you know, especially with those guys downstairs…they look like bodyguards, packin' heat." Hyde commented, noticing Spinelli tense up a little as he did so.

"Yes, I feel like James Bond." Fez held his hands up to his face in a 'gun' gesture and got out of the elevator quickly, waving his arms around the corner as if he were trying to catch a perp.

"Umm, yes, well, one can never be too careful. One of the star attractions of this place is that it is quite secure." Was all he said as he opened the door to the penthouse. Good, Jason was nowhere in sight.

"So umm, where's that guy we heard you lived with?" Eric asked, a little curious to see what he looked like…maybe his dad was right…about the closet case thing.

"Umm Stonecold should be here shortly I presume, for now I will show you around and you may then decide which chamber you wish to reside in for the remainder of your stay here." He began to walk up the stairs, the rest of the guys following him.

"Stonecold?" Kelso questioned, "You live with Steve Austen? That has got to be the coolest thing ever!" he shouted and smacked Spin on the back, causing him to thrust forward again.

"No, no, his name is Jason, I have nicknames for most everyone here in Port Charles…that I know, of course, and he is great, though, keeps mostly to himself. So, I advise that while you stay here, please make yourselves comfortable, but stay out of his way." He laughed nervously, opening the door to a spare room. "Here is one room, two of you could stay in here if you'd like-" he was cut off by none other than Kelso.

"SHOTGUN!!!" he shouted as he jumped on the bed, bouncing up a few inches. "Oh wow, this is a comfy bed." He admired, laying there with eyes closed.

"I'm glad you approve, now, which one of you gentlemen wish to share occupancy with…Kelso?" He asked to the group, no shock who was willing to share living space with Michael Kelso.

"I will share the room with Kelso, but I'll have you know…I move quite a bit when I sleep…" Fez informed, receiving grossed out looks from Eric and Hyde and a strange glance from Spinelli.

"Well," Spin started, "There are a few cots in the closet, I'd be more than happy to fetch one for you…unless you do wish to share the bed…" he said in a hushed voice.

"A cot will be fine, I remember in my homeland those things were hard to come by, but I managed to get a hold of one and man, I bet the queen herself wasn't as comfortable as I was." He said with his hands on his hips.

"Umm, where exactly is that?" Spinelli inquired, and Fez was about to answer when Hyde spoke up.

"Not to rush things but, I am getting a little hungry, can we hurry this tour up a bit so we can get settled in and meet up with the rest of the gang?" he was a little anxious to get himself situated in…and meet Jackie, of course.

"Oh yes of course, forgive my dawdling." Spinelli apologized and headed out of the room to show his own to whoever wished to occupy it with him.

"Hungry for what Hyde?...Or should I say…_whom_?" Eric teased as they followed their guide to the next room.

"Shut up Forman, look, it's obvious you guys have way more in common than I do, so why don't you stay in his room and I'll take the couch." He said this in more of a command than a suggestion.

"Fine, I will!" Eric retorted, Spinelli listening in and turning to make sure their arrangements were final.

"Are you sure you don't mind the couch? I could always fit another cot in here or in the other room, it's really no problem." He reasoned, but Hyde waived him off.

"Nah it's cool man, I'll be good downstairs." He began to walk back down then turned and smirked, "Have a nice time at your slumber party" was the last thing he said before he bound down the stairs.

Eric was about to retort when Spin opened his room up. "Oh wow man, this is awesome, and so very…pink." He couldn't believe it, there was all this technology stuff in there that reminded him of a space station or something, and amazed at the choice of color…maybe his dad _was_ right.

"Oh, yes well, this room used to belong to a female friend of Jason's…he refused to change it after she had gone….so I was left with it as is."

"Why not stay in that other room then? The one Kelso and Fez are using?"

"Well, at the time it was all storage, then after it was cleaned out, I was given the choice to move in there, but I was already situated and had grown quite accustom to the Pepto Bismol walls." He chuckled, sitting on his bed.

"Oh, well, that's cool…hey I'll go help you get those cots you were talkin' about and move 'em in here and to the other room so we can hurry and get outta here…Hyde's getting impatient." He chuckled. Spinelli complied and they both went to the closet to retrieve said items.

Hyde had gone downstairs and plopped down on the couch with his single suitcase. He didn't have much and that was fine by him. He just pondered about Jackie and what she could possibly be feeling right then. He felt a little awkward sharing this space with strangers, he could only imagine how she felt, especially being with someone she didn't get a good first impression on or from. He knew his Jackie, and to say the least, he'd bet money that they were going to have problems in the girl's apartment.

……………………………

"Nice place," Donna observed as they walked in through the door, "it'll be a nice break away from the guys, don't you think Jackie?" she questioned her friend, who looked around the room like she was dragged into a cheap imitation clothing store. Actually she thought it was nice and cozy…she just didn't appreciate the current company.

"Hmm? Oh yea, sure…whatever Donna, just cuz you need a break from your skinny boyfriend doesn't mean I need one from mine, I can never get enough of my Puddin' Pop." She cooed.

Lulu practically gagged at Jackie's nickname for Hyde. Did he actually let her call him that?

Donna just rolled her eyes. "So, where will we," she put her arm around Jackie swinging them side to side, "be staying? Is that a pull out couch?" she pointed to the only large couch in the tiny living space.

"Oh no, it's not, I was actually thinking that maybe if Lulu didn't mind, she could stay with me and you all could have her room for the time being." She glanced toward Lulu, hoping she'd comply.

"Oh no, Maxie, why can't they stay in yours? No offence…" she turned to the two girls in the room.

"None taken." Donna was beginning to feel for what Jackie did toward this girl….she wasn't even trying…

"Well, Lulu, my room is really cramped up, what with all my wedding accessories and things, so I figured, they'd be more comfortable in yours….and you could stay with me." She reasoned, Lulu not taking the bait.

"Look," Jackie spoke up, a little frustrated that this was taking too long. She was hungry and tired and just wanted to see her Steven, "if it's alright with you guys, I can stay with Maxie and Donna can stay with Lulu…that is, if it's alright with you." She turned to Lulu, who held her tongue; lord knows she could chew out Jackie if she wanted to.

Donna was a little taken off guard, she didn't really want to share a room with this cynical version of…well…herself?…maybe Hyde, but she decided if it would help Jackie out then she'd suck it up and comply. "Yea…that sounds fine, besides, we can get to know each other, talk about boys and stuff." She joked, again, pulling her fists toward her chest like a cheerleader, trying to clear the tension that was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Yea, and you and I can talk about the wedding and what you all are going to wear and makeup and hair and all that, oh it'll be so exciting!" Jackie squealed to Maxie, who agreed.

"Yea ok…" Lulu broke the 'bonding.' "I'm gonna go tidy up and then you can leave your stuff in my room, kay Donna?" she asked, sweeter this time.

"Kay, sounds cool." She responded.

"Oh, yea me too, I'll make it a little more livable for us Jackie, I won't take long, then we can go meet up with the guys." Maxie said as she rushed to her room to fix it up a bit.

"Ok, we'll stay out here, no rush!" She shouted to no one in particular, since they both had gone off to their respective rooms, though she wished they'd hurry up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Donna asked the tiny brunette.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well 'what' Jackie. Look, I know you don't like that girl much but did you really have to feed me to the shark?" Donna whispered harshly.

"Look, Donna, I'm sorry, but I really wanna see the rest of the guys…I feel really awkward here and as cool as Maxie seems, I really don't wanna spend more time than what we need to here." Donna nodded her understanding, but still looked annoyed by what Jackie did. She picked up on this. "Aw, Donna! Don't be mad at me….Lulu seems to like you, way more than me anyway, and it looks like you guys could hit it off better than we could." She nodded again, a little less upset.

"Yea I guess you're right." She reasoned.

"One thing though…" Jackie began.

"What's that?"

"Don't go making best friends with my probable enemy." She motioned with her eyes towards Lulu's room and smiled jokingly at her tall friend.

"I'm not making any promises." Was all Donna said as Jackie feigned offense and playfully slapped her on the shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

They all managed to get settled in, the girls in their respective rooms, and the guys in theirs. Jason hadn't arrived at the penthouse yet, he was at Jakes with Coleman, Patrick, and Johnny, discussing what was going to go down for the bachelor party in the next couple of days.

"So then…Patrick, you've got the…entertainment…covered right?" Jason hoped, he really didn't wanna have to have that be his task at hand. Again, this wasn't his thing, but it was for Spinelli, so he sucked it up.

"Yea, all taken care of, Matt had a few numbers and I was able to call in a few favors. They'll be classy, not too whorey like you'd probably expect." Patrick assured, receiving a _'thank God'_ eye roll from Jason.

"What? Aw ya'll are no fun…" came Coleman's response to their arrangement. "But whatever…I'll just have to give 'em a tour of the upstairs." He gestured toward the second level of his establishment where, indeed, there were rooms in case one was too drunk to go home…or to do other things, of course.

"Whatever man, I'll see you in the hospital when you're getting an STD exam." Patrick chuckled, downing the last bit of beer he had in his glass. "Ahh! One more round." He gestured to the guys around him. Jason and Johnny refusing.

"That's cool Patrick, I'm good, just waiting for Lulu to call up, she said she would later." Johnny shuffled awkwardly on his seat.

"Oh yea…how are things goin' there with you two? Havin' trouble in paradise?" Coleman interjected cleaning off a fresh glass for Patrick.

"Eh, the usual I guess. We've been goin' through some rough patches, but I love her, and I know she loves me too….we'll get through it." He sounded so convinced as he looked through his phone to make sure he hadn't missed her call.

"Ooo-ee, man you are whipped!" Coleman teased, Johnny just smirked.

"Maybe I am." Came his cool response.

"Ah come on Coleman, give him a break…the boy's in love, I remember that's how I was with Robin…still am actually." Patrick stared off dreamily.

"Ok you guys are _seriously_ gayin' up the place, either have another beer or get out." He joked, pulling out two more glasses just in case Jason would accept.

"Yea ok I'll take another." Johnny caved.

"Atta boy John…what say you Jason? Up for another?" He raised a glass in Jason's general direction.

"Nah I'm good for now-" he was cut off from a text message. "Looks like Spin's gonna stop by later with Maxie, Lulu, and Mac and his family."

"Mmm-" came Johnny's muffled response as he was drinking his beer and reached in his pocket for his vibrating phone. "Yep, Lulu sent me a similar message. Guess we'll stick around 'til then…" he smiled, glancing from Jason to Coleman.

"Sure thing ya'll." Coleman began to clean some more glasses for the arriving company.

……………………………

"So, where are we gonna eat? I'm starving." Red announced as Kitty came downstairs and joined him and Mac on the couch.

"Well, there's this nice little place called Kelly's nearby, they've got pretty good food there, their tomato soup is amazing." Mac stated, his mouth beginning to water.

"Mmm, now that sounds scrumptious." Kitty was also hungry, being they hadn't eaten pretty much the entire day.

"Yea, sounds good, so, are we going to meet the kids there, or are they coming here?" Red questioned a little impatiently, "'Cause I gotta tell ya, if I don't get food in my stomach in the next few minutes I'm not going to be a great joy to be around."

Both Kitty and Mac exchanged looks. "Oh now honey, you're not that great to be around anyway, ah hah hah." She joked and laughed her laugh, Red looking off to the side with his hands on his sides.

"We'll meet them there, Maxie texted me earlier that them and the guys were headed that way about five minutes ago."

"Well then what the hell are we still doing here? Let's go!" Red bound for the door, coat in hand, followed by Kitty and Mac.

……………………………..

"Look! There are the guys!" Jackie announced aloud as they pulled into Kelly's Diner. It looked as though the guys had just arrived also, since they were barely piling out of the car.

"Yea we can see that." Came Lulu's unenthused response. Jackie just stuck her tongue out at her from the back seat as she unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She needed some much needed bitch-free air.

Donna got out as well, waiting for Jackie and they both headed toward the group, not waiting for Maxie or Lulu.

"Hey guys, long time no see." laughed Donna as she was reunited with her boyfriend. She gave him a hug and decidedly heated kiss.

"Wow! I think I wanna be separated more often if getting reunited means more of this." Eric wiggled his eyebrows and went in for another quick peck.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Jackie smiled as she came up to her Steven and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely, him returning the favor. They broke apart, Jackie turning, her back against Hyde and his thumbs thumbing their way inside her front pockets. "Missed you." She leaned her head back to rest on his chest.

Hyde lowered his head to where his chin rested near the crook of her neck and whispered a "Me too, you have no idea." in her ear that sent shivers up Jackie's spine. She wished they could find some place to be together, alone. That didn't seem too likely at the moment, though.

"Ok I am freaking starving here! Eric, where are your parents? My tummy is eating itself up!" Fez yelled, crossing his arms then lowering them to clench at his stomach to try and hush the growling.

"Fez you ate half your weight in candy earlier today." Eric responded, him and Donna leaning against the diner wall holding hands.

"Yes Eric, but that was forever ago…a growing man needs his nutrients!" he protested.

"So then you have no problems…..BURN! ah that was such a good burn." Kelso propped himself. Fez about to retort then recoiling and nodding a 'yes' to Kelso, realizing that indeed that was a good burn.

"Calm down man, look" Hyde pulled one hand from Jackie's pocket and pointed in the distance in front of them, "there they are, I think that's Mac's car, right Maxie?" He asked her, then put his hand back at its perch in Jackie's pocket.

"Yea, that's them alright." Maxie confirmed as she made her way to Spinelli. He grabbed her hand and kissed it sweetly. Man, she couldn't wait for their honeymoon…not that she'd have to wait…she smirked to herself. She and Lulu took a little longer coming from the car. She told Lulu to keep her cool and not to make too much trouble with these girls that were sharing their occupancy. Lulu reluctantly agreed, but that didn't mean she couldn't defend herself should Jackie grow a backbone and lip off to her, she secretly hoped she would.

"Well we're all here!" Mac called from his car, him, Kitty, and Red getting out.

"Alright! You dumbasses quit loitering and get inside and find a table!" Red shouted and the gang complied, rushing in. Spinelli, Maxie, and Lulu just kinda stood there in shock by Red's outburst. Kitty noticed their alarm and simply muttered "You'll get used to it." as she walked passed them into the diner.

They all ate, quite satisfied with the service and food. It was indeed delicious. It looked as though neither of them could move, being so stuffed.

"Oh my, I don't think I can eat another bite." Fez groaned as he picked up another roll and began chomping down on it.

"Coulda fooled us" Lulu watched on in shock as he grabbed for yet another roll.

"Oh we're big eaters, you should see us when we're down in Eric's basement after we have our-OW! What the hell was that?!" Kelso grabbed at his shin, rubbing it to make the pain go away.

Hyde smirked as he brought his leg back over to his side of the table.

"So…what's next? I dunno about the rest of you, but I could sure go for those drinks right about now." Red hinted not-so-subtly, stretching his arms out and placing one around Kitty's shoulders.

"Oh yes that sounds great, how 'bout it Mac?" she looked over at her cousin who looked like he was glad someone had suggested it.

"Yea, of course! I'm ready when you all are."

They all got up from the table, leaving tips and paying their bills.

"That is a most wonderful suggestion, I'll text Stonecold and see if he would like to join us there, that way I can break the news of our 'penthouseguests' while he has already had a few, so to speak." Spinelli announced, whipping out his cellphone, tongue lolling out at the corner of his mouth.

"Oohh, Spinelli, so sneaky, I like it" Maxie cooed as she draped herself around her fiancé as he texted away, him blushing as she did so.

"Oh yea, that sounds like a good idea, I'll let Johnny know too" she said as she took out her cell from her purse, she then turned to Hyde who was nearby. "I told him I'd call him later, guess I got a little distracted…completely forgot." She smiled at and eyed him a little suggestively (according to Jackie) as she typed away.

'_Yea right…'_ Jackie thought to herself as Steven smirked his response to Lulu. He felt Jackie tense up and squeezed her reassuringly. She hated to be so jealous, after all, that's how you lost people, she trusted Steven, even with their down and outs, he'd proved he really did love her, but this chick was not rubbing her the right way at all, she could only imagine how she'd want to rub Steven….that bitch.

**Author's Note: ok, so up to this point, this is present day…not the 70s…though the gang is still exactly the same, for example, Jackie still likes ABBA, Hyde likes Led Zeplin, Fez likes disco…etc. no drastic change for them at all. I'm not trying to make Lulu a bitch…I genuinely like her, but for the purpose of this story, she has to be a little floozy….she won't stay that way though…I think :P. ok well thanks for the review ******** it made me happy, but again, u can do so only if you want :P…I'll hopefully be adding chapters regularly, so as not to make anyone who actually wants to read this wait :P…Til next chapter! CHEERS! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another one :)…so, I dunno If I should move it to Mature…I mean it's not that bad at all…just a few curse words and sexual situations that I think are very pg…13, lol not even. W/e…like I said I'm new to this so…yea. Here we go :D**

"So…when're the babes, the geek, and the cop gonna get here?" Coleman asked, perched on his elbows on the bar, grabbing at peanuts from a bowl.

"Dunno, didn't you say they were on their way?" Patrick addressed to Jason, sipping on what would be his last drink…or deal with the wrath that was Robin.

"Yea…they were driving up from Kelly's-"

"Kelly's?!" Coleman interrupted, sounding offended. "Now what the hell is wrong with _MY_ food?"

"Have you tried your food?" Johnny retorted, smirking and downing a beer that, unlike Patrick, wouldn't be his last for the evening. He spoke up again after the gulp, "what the hell is _NOT_ wrong with it?" he laughed.

"Aww," Coleman put a hand to his heart with a hurt face. "Now that hurt me big guy…tear." He said as he traced a would-be tear down his cheek, then smirked it off.

"It's ok Coleman, John's just acting tough 'cause he doesn't have his blonde bombshell around to shut him down." Patrick joked, play punching Johnny in the shoulder, Johnny laughing it off and brushing his hand away.

"Speaking of bombshells…" was all Coleman got out as two new faces made their way into Jake's bar.

The guys all turned. Johnny taking in a sight that made his eyes linger a little longer than should have been allowed.

………………………..

The car ride to Jake's was a little different. Maxie had allowed Donna to drive her car so that she could ride with Spinelli in Jason's van, since he _had _to drive that van no matter what and protect it with his life. Lulu rode with Maxie as well along with Fez and Kelso. Poor Lulu, being sandwiched between these two lechers. She won't lie, she didn't mind much at all, in fact, she kinda liked the attention…just wished it was from another member of their group…

Donna drove while Eric rode shotgun and Jackie and Hyde sat in the rear, so close that Kelso and Fez probably would've fit in with them.

"So…" Donna began. "How's the _penthouse_?" she questioned, saying the last word low and sultrily.

"Pretty neat, actually." Eric answered her. "The guy's got a wicked system in his pink room that's like, right out of the future!" he sounded so amazed.

"Pink?" Donna turned her head to him and quirked an eyebrow. "So Red was actually right-"

"NO!" Eric interrupted. "No, I don't wanna get blamed for starting any rumors, but no, I seriously doubt my dad's theory about this guy….he told me about the 'pink room'…basically belonged to some chick that used to live there with Jason." He said nonchalantly.

"Jason?" Came a feminine, yet whiny, voice from the backseat.

"Yea, the guy that lives with Spin…haven't met him yet though…I gotta tell ya, something's kinda off with those guy's…like they've got something illegal goin' on…and believe me…I know illegal." Came Hyde's suspicious reply to his woman's question.

"Aww, Hyde's wary of the computer whiz and the mystery roommate." Donna teased from the wheel.

"What can I say…'The Man's' made me suspicious all these years…heightens the senses." He said as his head was jerked slowly to the side by a tiny, warm hand.

"Ooh…tell me Steven," she began sexily, tracing a perfectly polished finger along his jaw line, down his neck, down his chest… Hyde's expression looking a little less than _zen _as she continued her ministrations_. _"exactly which senses, would you say," her hand went lower, "get heightened?"

At that moment he smirked, and with much restraint, he slowly made his way to her mouth, capturing her sweet, luscious lips in his, massaging them gently with his own. The contact made Jackie melt from the heat they both gave off. She moaned a little as she moved her hands up and down his chest and back around his neck, lacing her fingers behind it. Hyde's strong hands made their way up her back and into her hair, entangling with the exotic scented tresses. Their mouths barely parting to allow each other access when---the car stopped moving.

"Uhh…not to be a cock block, but…we're here guys." Eric shakily disrupted, knowing full well that these two had been interrupted all day and just might crack soon enough from the constant disturbance. He certainly didn't wanna feel the wrath of Hyde, or worse…Jackie.

"Fuck…" Hyde muttered to himself as he let go of his love, placing a hand under his shades and rubbing at his eyes to possibly get the lust filled images out of his head…and groin.

Jackie scooted a bit further from him and puffed her shirt a few times to cool off, succeeding only a little, but enough. "Yea, whatever." She said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car, Hyde watching after her as she shut the door. It was like a sign from above or something that she and Steven weren't supposed to…get intimate…on this trip, which was completely ridiculous!

The rest of them got out of the car, Donna flashing an apologetic look to both Jackie and Hyde, who both brushed it off like it was fine…she most certainly knew it wasn't.

"Kay, so, there they come," Eric pointed in the distance. Without a word the four made their way to the approaching vehicles, Eric entwining his fingers with Donna's.

"Man, did you get a good look at the X rated film about to go on in the backseat." He whispered to her. "It kinda turned me on." He smiled, gripping her hand tighter and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Umm, no, I didn't see, I heard, and second of all…eew!" she harshly whispered to her horny boyfriend, though secretly, she _had_ become a little aroused…hey, she and Eric hadn't had 'alone time' either for quite a while, and even she needed her moment.

They all met at the entrance to the bar, waiting outside for…well no one really knew.

"Dude, Lulu totally digs me." Kelso said to Hyde and Eric in a hushed voice, raising his eyebrows and biting his tongue off to the side with two thumbs up.

"That is a lie Bowie! For she has taken in Fez and Fez is not easy to take out!...unless you pay, then I'd love to go out" Fez smiled nervously, turned to Lulu. Her expression one of amazement at how these people actually thought they could get away with these lame pick up lines and such. It was pretty funny though, she had to admit.

"Ah come on! The Bowie thing was one time!...Jackie said I looked hot." He turned and winked at Jackie who just rolled her eyes. Hyde slugged him in the arm. "Ow! Damn Hyde!...haha I miss this." He smiled, admiring the soon-to-be bruise that would form any minute.

Lulu took note of the moment shared by the three, Kelso, Jackie, and Hyde. She'd ask about it later. She walked a little ways over to Hyde, opposite the side Jackie was on and began to speak to him. "So….how was the ride over here? You guys didn't get lost did you?" She began, twirling at a lock of hair absentmindedly. Hyde was about to answer when Jackie spoke up.

"We're here aren't we?" She asked with a bit of attitude, yet still with that 'whatever' zen that Hyde had taught her back when Laurie was giving her a hard time. He smirked at her, proud in a way.

Lulu had just about had it. "I'm sorry, I was talking to Hyde, not you." She said, overly sweetly. The kind of fake sweetness that makes you wanna gag. Oh no she did not just speak to Jackie Burkhart that way. Jackie lowered her arms that were crossed and was about to give her a mouth full when Red came up from behind her.

"What the hell are you nimrods doing standing out here? The beer is inside." He rolled his eyes, man, the idiots he had to put up with. Jackie and Donna were closest to the door so, as he opened it, he ushered them in all too hurriedly, both girls nearly stumbling on the way in.


	12. Chapter 12

The shock of the foreign…no…exotic faces they'd come to admire with their thoughts…mostly on Coleman's behalf…was dissipated as Mac made his way through the crowd and up to the bar where the four men were gathered. He took note of the faces they made as Donna and Jackie walked…er…stumbled their way in.

Before making his way to the men, he quirked an eyebrow and asked: "Where are Maxie and Spinelli?"

"Oh, they said they'd catch up with us later…I think they were about to get it on." Came Kelso's blunt response, quite humorously. Mac's eye twitched a little at that. Lulu cut in.

"Umm, I'll go get them, I'll be right back." She said hurriedly as she made her way through the exit to fetch the couple in question.

Mac composed himself and continued his way over to the bar. "Ok men…you can close your mouths now…you're drooling." He said with very little humor. Gosh, was everyone deciding to be a pervert today? These girls were Maxie's age if not a tiny bit older.

"Hey there, Mac. Whatcha get these two for? Earning some extra cash someplace nearby?" He leered at both girls who were equally disgusted.

"Eeww, Donna, I think that old guy is hitting on us." Jackie said in a quivery voice, gagging in the process, Donna doing mostly the same. Eric and Hyde were about to get protective when Red stepped up to the plate. He walked in front of the girls, right in Coleman's face.

"Hey now, watch it creep…they're with me, so shut your mouth or my foot will shut your ass!" Red warned, harshly, pointing a harsher finger right at Coleman's face.

He backed off, quite stunned at this older guy and his…aggressiveness, pulling his arms in front of him as if trying to make peace by his offense. "Whoa, chill there, Pops, I didn't realize they were yours…I would never hit on chicks if their old man was around."

"Yea right." Patrick muttered as he reached for a few peanuts.

"Yea, well…they're not mine…but they might as well be." Red calmed down, but still had his eye on this letch.

"Thanks Red." Donna said lowly and Jackie nodded. Red gave a quick grin as he told the girls to watch themselves while giving a quick glance toward the man behind the bar. The girls smiled and saluted him as if to say 'yes sir'. He just rolled his eyes and smiled again, walking toward his wife.

"Oh Red you are such a sweetheart." Kitty smiled and held on to his arm tightly as she had seen the scene unfold in front of her. It was really sweet how he constantly complained about the people who inhabited his house, yet was still fatherly and protected them when they needed protecting. Their parents sure as hell weren't around to do it, so he had to. There was Bob…but we won't get into him.

Johnny broke the awkward moment by deciding to introduce himself. "Hi there, I'm John Zacchara, Johnny." He stood up from his stool and walked up to Red and Kitty.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." Kitty admired as he took her hand in both of his and shook it gently.

"Yea, not like the perv over there." Red stated as he took Johnny's hand in a firm handshake, directing his gaze to the aforementioned 'perv' behind the bar.

"Why thank you, yea…that's Coleman, don't take it personally, he is a little pervy, but he's cool…real good guy once you get under the tough, crusty exterior." He smirked…oh that smirk…it didn't go unnoticed by Donna, Jackie, or Kitty.

"Oh my gosh he is almost like a Kasey Kelso!" she whispered to the girls, who both gave her strange looks and then great big smiles…wooo, Mrs. Foreman liked the younger men. "These are my boys…you could say…." She shuffled Johnny over to meet the guys. "This is Eric,"

"Hey man" Eric shook his hand firmly receiving a cool "Hey. Nice to meet you" from John.

"This is Steven," she continued.

"Hyde" he corrected as he clapped his hand to Johnny's with one firm shake. Johnny smirked and nodded his head at him.

"This is Michael…Kelso."

"Kelso," Johnny repeated as Kelso shook his hand much like Hyde had, except two or three shakes, really enthusiastically and hyper, much like our Michael Kelso.

"And last but not least…my Fez." Kitty concluded, smiling as she introduced him

"Fez? Is that your real name?" Johnny queried as he took his hand.

"No, actually it is-"

"Damnit!" Coleman shouted as two glasses shattered on the floor.

"Whoa," Johnny responed. "Yea, I'll call you Fez." He smiled

"Yea, that's the smart thing to do." Donna interjected from behind John, smiling like it was Christmas morning…and John was the gift.

He turned around abruptly. "Why hello there, where are my manners?" he sauntered up to the girls, grabbing onto Donna's hand. "Johnny Zacchara."

"Donna Pinciotti." She replied giddily.

"Mmm" he affirmed as he kissed her hand sweetly. "Italian…very nice." He smirked.

"Umm oh kay…" came Eric about to butt in. Donna shoved him out of the way with an "Eric, shut up," then that smile reappeared.

Donna couldn't get the dorky smile off her face and nervously held the hand he had just graced with his lips. "Umm, right," she continued on smiling, going over behind Jackie and placing her hands on her shoulders to push her towards John…not knowing what else to do to relieve her embarrassment. "This here is Jackie,"

"Jackie" he reapeated in an oh-so-sexy voice, taking her hand ever so slowly and placing a tender, lingering kiss upon the backside of her it, never breaking eye contact.

"Hmm, yea I'm Jackie," she said stupidly, mentally kicking herself for being so…blonde? She bit her lip a little, trying to keep down a smile that would've mirrored Donna's.

"Nice eyes" he said, with her hand still clasped in his, noticing the different hues like Spinelli had earlier on. It was actually a cute scene, if you weren't Hyde…or-

Lulu had entered the bar just as Johnny had finished giving Jackie's hand a kiss. She saw how long he lingered around her and the seemingly intimate moment they were having. That pissed her off to say the least. She was frozen in her tracks and was only taken out of her catatonic, immobile state as a pair of hands made their way to her shoulders.

"Lulu, what's wrong? Why are you hanging around the doorway like this?" Maxie asked her friend as both her and Spinelli made their way in, hair, makeup, and clothes all askew. Well, at least _someone_ had a moment.

"Nothing, it's nothing…everyone's just getting to know each other…I didn't want to interrupt." She said that last bit a bit harshly as she made her way to the rest of the crowd, Maxie and Spinelli in tow.

"Great, well you all've met Johnny and…Coleman," Mac announced as Coleman waved a hand…Red 'hmph'ing with arms crossed.

"This here is Patrick, our very own resident doctor…and my son-in-law." Mac praised.

"Neuro Surgeon," Patrick corrected cockily, joking. "Nice to meet you all, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to get going, the wife summons." He said as he held his vibrating phone up and made his way through the crowd out the door, answering the phone along the way.

"Hah, see that Red? Now isn't he just he model husband." She laughed, though also a bit of hinting seriousness in her voice.

"Hah, see that Kitty?" He mimicked and pointed to a cocktail glass on the bar, "There's a cocktail callin' your name…let's not keep it waiting." He ushered her to the bar so they could start what they came here to do.

…………………

"Man, I don't think I like it here…I mean, back home, there's no question I'm the hottest guy around…but here….there's cute Italians and doctors…it's a bit overwhelming….I'm so confused." Kelso stated with a worried tone, sitting down on a chair with his face in his hands. Fez was able to assure him he had nothing to worry about.

"Oh Kelso, do not worry, you are still the best looking guy around in my eyes." He pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Yea, thanks little buddy…I needed that." He thanked as he lifted his head from his hands, feeling reassured.

"Oh-kay" Mac continued, ignoring the two. "And last but not least…is this silent…but deadly, fellow, Jason Morgan."

"Oh my," was all Kitty said as she nearly choked on her cocktail. Wow….this place was _definitely_ filled with a lot of Kasey Kelso's.

"Nice to meet you." He went around shaking everyone's hand, politely, but not enthusiastically as one would during a first meeting.

"NO WAY!" shouted Kelso as Jason made his way over to them. "You're the guy that Spinster lives with?!" he turned to Eric, "Man no way they're fags…Eric, your dad was way off!" he shouted for the world to hear.

At that, Jason pulled his eyebrows together in a frown as he grabbed to shake Kelso's hand, then glancing toward Red.

"Damnit Kelso!" he said aloud, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, frustrated with this dumbass. The rest of the gang looked at him incredulously, though still pretty amused. Maxie got a good laugh out of it.

"Uh, yea…how exactly do you know Spinelli lives with me?" Jason questioned.

"Oh, cuz we're," he gestured to himself, Fez, Eric, and Hyde, "gonna stay with you 'til we leave after the wedding-"

"I-I was…going to talk to you…about this arrangement, Stonecold." Spinelli interrupted, sputtering nervously, Jason frowning again, shaking his head.

"What arrangement, Spinelli? There is no arrangement." He firmly replied, though that didn't mean Spin couldn't cave him.

"Oh, Stonecold, please…it is for the comfort of Maximista's family, you see…" he Gestured to Red and Kitty, "Her long lost aunt and uncle shall be residing with the Proud Patriarch, and the two lovely ladies over yonder," he pointed to Donna and Jackie, "Shall share occupancy with Fair Lulu and my Maximista, and these gentlemen," he pointed, unsure 'gentlemen' was a correct term, to the guys, "had nowhere else to stay, so…I offered up our humble abode." He finished, smiling a weak, unsure smile, hoping he'd take the bait.

"I dunno Spin-" Jason began and was sharply cut off.

"Look man, if it's a problem we'll find another place to crash…is there like…I dunno, a Motel 6 or somethin' around here?" Hyde proposed aloud. (haha…propose :)…nevermind…)

Jason looked at him, pausing a moment, then turned back to Spinelli. "Fine, they can stay…but they better not make trouble." He warned mainly for Spinelli to hear.

"Y-yess, Stonecold." Was his only reply as Maxie calmed him down…by warming him up. They made their way to a nearby table.

"Oh Spinelli," she whispered only for him. "You were so brave, standing up to Jason like that…he's just being a meanie." She cooed as she raked her fingers through his hair and chest. He tried staying composed.

"Y-yes, perhaps…but I should have told him about this beforehand…it was unfair of me to offer up our home without consulting him first about it." He managed to say through lidded eyes.

"Well, yea…but you did it for me, and I gotta say…it was super sexy." She waggled her eyebrows at him and began to kiss him from his lips to his collar, him reacting to her like a man would…

"M-maximista, please, I hate to put an abrupt end to your ministrations…oh how I hate it…but…I am not sure I can help myself, as it were…may we please continue this once we are…alone?" he pleaded with her, giving off a pained expression.

She frowned and pouted cutely as she broke her kisses and glanced downward. "Spinelli!" she said in a teasing voice, "hell yes we are finishing this later…cuz if you finish now it'll be a little embarrassing." She laughed as she set one more kiss on his craving lips, getting up to fetch them a couple of beers…to cool them down.

The rest of the evening went on pretty good, they all drank and had a reasonably good time. Mac, Red, and Kitty sat at the bar talking with Coleman, Red and he actually hit it off and were becoming good…we'll say, acquaintances, for now; Johnny and Lulu were at the opposite end of them at the bar, pretty much draped over each other, being cute…not bringing up the scenes from earlier…maybe later; Donna, Eric, Fez, and Kelso playing a game of pool, Donna beating their asses; and Hyde on a stool by the gang with Jackie on his lap, head at the crook of her neck and fingers laced around her waist like a safety belt that couldn't be unbuckled, bobbing her up and down once in a while on his knee, which she quite enjoyed. Yep, a fine end to an eventful, to say the least, evening…and this is only the first night…

**A/N:…Kay…so, yea this has only been the first day with the people of Port Charles and Point Place. Don't worry…'circle time' will make a scene at some point :P…there's still the bachelor party, the wedding, a photoshoot, Jackie/Johnny, Hyde/Lulu moments…DON'T WORRY!!! THIS IS J/H!!! lol…and yea some other parts that'll be included…maybe even some karaoke at Jakes ;P til next chapter…CHEERS!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day had everyone pretty much exhausted. It was already around noon and most were still asleep or lounging around in their pajamas. Red and Kitty sat at the breakfast nook with Mac sipping their coffee and reading the paper, Red in his Green Bay Packer slippers, which looked so much manlier in the catalogue…the guys, save Spinelli and Jason, were all still asleep, Jason decided to step out since his house was filled to the brim with…unwanted…guests, and one in particular that was taking up his couch space, he'd have to talk to…Hyde? Was it? or Spinelli about it later. Jackie had actually been up for a good while, still in pajamas, though, sitting in the living room with the TV on low and the lights dimmed. Maxie had gotten up really early, almost the break of dawn, and went for Spinelli so they could make a few more preparations for their upcoming wedding; she bid farewell to Jackie as she stepped out the door with a sweet smile and a 'wow you're up early' expression on her face. Jackie waved her off and paid no-nevermind to her expression, going back to the TV, not really paying attention to the 'I Love Lucy' reruns. She had been a little nippy last night and Steven had graciously offered his jacket to her, which she still wore this morning-er-afternoon over her blue flannel pj's. His sweet, yet masculine, musky scent still lingered on it as she held the extra long sleeves up to her face and inhaled ever so slowly and deeply, sighing with awesome satisfaction.

"Ahem" Came a feminine voice from behind her. This brought Jackie out of her dreamy state with a start as she turned around immediately, hurting her neck in the process.

"Ouch!" she half shouted half whispered and rubbed at her sore neck. "Well good morning Giant." Jackie said the word _morning_ sarcastically and went back to the TV.

"Don't you mean 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Donna retorted, smiling pretty and batting her eyes over exaggeratingly, plopping down in her similar green flannel pajamas next to her tiny friend.

"Pshh, you've obviously never seen yourself sleep…" Jackie teased, Donna jabbing her in the side with her elbow, both laughing it off.

"So…did I interrupt you guys?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"It looked like you and Hyde's Jacket were having a moment." Donna bit her lip to hold in a big grin. "Oh my gosh!!! Are you two having an affair!?" She gestured to Jackie and the Jacket, placing a hand over her mock-shock expression. "Damnit, you're breakin' up the band, Yoko!" Donna laughed full heartedly, dodging Jackie's playful smacks.

"Oh! You better not say anything! Things were going so well until you discovered us!...Now we'll have to kill you!" Jackie narrowed her eyes at Donna, grinning and giggling uncontrollably as she held the jacket to her chest. "Just like in the soap operas." Both girls cracked up, becoming a bit louder in the process. At that moment, 'the Grinch', as Jackie had named her, for now, had bound into the room with a not-so-friendly look on her otherwise pretty face.

"Do you think you guys could be any louder? I don't think the people across town can hear you." Lulu said sarcastically and groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and walking toward the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Grinchie" Jackie said not so quietly, Donna snorting at the random name, pulling her hand over her nose and mouth.

"What did you call me?" Lulu reappeared in the doorway, mug in hand.

"Nothing, nothing…you must be hearing things, did you hear anything Donna?" Jackie smiled, turning to her friend.

Donna held up her hands like she was neutral territory. "Hey, I want no part of you guys' little relationship you got going on."

Jackie just smiled and shrugged and turned back to Lulu, who gave her a really nasty look from over her mug as she sipped its contents, then turned on her heal back to the kitchen to wash it.

"Maxie wanted me to tell you guys that she and Spinelli would be out most of the day, so, I dunno…you guys can hang out here, or leave…whatever you want." Lulu tried her best to be civil, which was going pretty well…for her anyway…

"Oh, ok, well we'll probably call the guys up and go hang with them…if they're up that is." Donna chuckled.

"Oh yea! It'll be way more fun than sitting around all day…I can catch my shows later on." Jackie quipped as she rose from the couch and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower and get ready, I'll see you guys in a bit." She took off toward the room, leaving Donna and Lulu alone.

"Ugh! How can you stand that shrimp!?" Lulu finally exploded as she heard the shower go on, muffling the noise outside the bathroom.

Donna chuckled at that a bit. She had been asked that question a dozen times by now. "I dunno, I just do…she's my best friend." She shrugged and looked up at Lulu from her position on the couch.

Lulu couldn't comprehend this. "Wow, but, you are so different…and by different I mean not bitchy…but I guess I understand a bit." She reasoned with herself that Donna and Jackie's relationship was similar to her and Maxie's…weird.

"Yea, well, I guess it's just a balance…kinda like her and Hyde's relationship. Their so different, yet they're good for each other. She makes him less paranoid, and he makes her less…umm…more fun to be around." Donna added with a toothy smile.

"Yea I still can't see them actually being together, Hyde's so cool and she's…not." Lulu said that last bit really monotone crossing her arms, leaning against the couch.

Donna was catching on to her meaning of all this. She could tell for sure that there was something she held for Hyde, but Johnny seemed like such a nice guy, why would she want to throw that away…it was really none of her business, so she'd keep it to herself. Donna also felt a pang of protectiveness building up inside her over this whole looking at a man who was spoken for, but she knew Jackie could take care of herself, and take care of Lulu if she went too far. This blonde had better watch out or Jackie would most definitely go Red Foreman on her ass!

………………………………

At the penthouse, Steven began to wake up as he heard the screeching of a school bus and feet shuffling up the stairs…and was that giggling? He folded up his blanket and placed it at the end of the couch and put on his sunglasses before treading up. Yea, he could be a responsible houseguest. Once at the top he could see Kelso and Fez through the door of their guestroom, Kelso Jumping on the bed and Fez whining that he wanted a turn.

"Oh come on you bastard! Lemme have a turn on the bed, I wanna bounce too!" Fez huffed as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms with a scowl.

"No way man! If you fall off, there's no Foreigners Who Fall Off the Bed Insurance, sorry." Kelso shrugged as he continued jumping. Fez frowned some more and threw his arms down, turning to face Hyde who creaked open the door to enter.

"What are you morons doing this early?" Hyde scratched his curly coif and yawned.

"Early? It is nearly 12:30." Fez corrected.

"Yea, that damn bus woke me up, not to mention you all's shenanigans…who gets home at this time anyway?" He went back to the school bus and its odd timing.

"Kindergardeners…or preschoolers" Kelso panted as he made one final bounce and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "OWW!!! Man! I think my elbow's cracked…look at how it bends the other way." He announced casually, noticing the rather odd way his elbow bent.

"it's called being double jointed" Hyde laughed, "and speaking of 'joints'" he spun around to head downstairs, then froze in his tracks. "Ah Damn!" he placed a frustrated hand over his face.

"What is it?" Fez queried.

"Ah, I had a stash in my jacket pocket from home…and I lent said jacket to Jackie last night at the bar." He seemed deflated at this fact, yet didn't regret making his Jackie feel more comfortable, even if it meant causing him agitation. "I don't think I've gone this long without a toke."

"Yea…it's been a whole 24 hours…" Fez lamented.

"Damnit Hyde! See…that's what you get for being all gentlemanly, I never worked that card so I was never left lacking anything or disappointed." Kelso teased, placing his fists on his hips all high and mighty.

"Yea, you also never kept a girl for very long either." Hyde retorted.

"BAAAHHHH-RN!" Fez sang out loud.

Kelso deflated, "Chh, yea whatever man, I'm not the one woman type, I like to get around, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyes suggestively.

Hyde rolled his eyes from under his shades. "Yea, we know what you mean…and, speaking of one woman men, where's Foreman?"

All three walked toward Spinelli's room that Eric shared. They opened the door slowly and saw Eric had made his bed like a good little boy, and was now in 'awe' going all around the room touching the many gadgets and gizmos Spinelli had laying around.

"Wouldja look at that, it's like a kid in a candy store." Hyde teased and Eric jumped, startled.

"Jeez Hyde!!! You scared me!" he grabbed his chest in dramatic effect.

"Calm down Erica, we hadn't heard from you, but now I can see why…you're finally fulfilling your dorky fantasies." He chuckled.

Eric just gave him a dismissive glance. "Dude, just check all this stuff out, I mean what amazing-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he cut himself off as he saw Kelso and Fez poking around the room touching anything and everything in sight, going crazy like Jack Skelington in Christmasland (I'm so sorry, I really like this movie, though I haven't seen it in a good long while and I don't remember what the Xmas realm was called…:/)

"Dude! Seriously it's like a scene from freakin' Star Wars or something!" Kelso shouted in amazement, him and Fez tossing and turning things over to see what else they could find.

Hyde just stood from the entrance as Eric made his way to him, ignoring the pinheads, letting them have their fun…in someone else's room.

"So, how was your night?" Eric asked, knowing that the couch must've been really uncomfortable.

"It was actually pretty nice, like it's been broken in or something (;P), really cushy." He said as he shook his head in the affirmative with pursed lips and hands in his sweatpant pockets.

"Cushy? Is that Jackie influence?" he teased.

"Yea, yea…so, what about you're night, were you nympho nerds able to keep your hands off each other?" Hyde shot back.

"Shut up Hyde…" Eric said incredulously toward him. "It was fine, except I was awoken from a very pleasant dream about a certain former redhead in a princess Leia outfit, because Spinelli woke up at the crack of dawn to go someplace with Maxie…after that I couldn't go back to sleep so I started looking around and stuff."

"No way!!! Oh man, you guys are never going to believe this!" Kelso shouted in amazement and awe. "Spinster's got a stash!" he whipped around from where he was and waved the baggie in his hand to his three companions.

Hyde practically raced with the light as he got over to Kelso so fast, Eric right behind.

"No way! Are you serious?! Where'd you find that I've been poking around everywhere!" shouted Eric.

"Oh, um, it was in that little box over there in his drawer, you probably missed it cuz it doesn't look that interesting, but thanks to my randomness and keenness for locating stashes and cash, I found it! That's what makes me a great police officer, you know." Responded Kelso.

"Or a great K-9…" Hyde retorted.

"Huh, I mean he's really weird but I never pegged the guy for a toker." Came Eric's disbelief.

"The guy's so jumpy he either over does it…or is in serious need of a reunion with this little prize here." Hyde said as he took the baggie in his hands and smoothed it over his face like a long lost trinket.

"Stop hogging the stash Hyde! and let's burn the green leafy bastard!" cam Fez's brilliant suggestion as the guys all sat in a circle on Spinelli's floor, lighting up and getting baked.

………………………………..

"Sorry I had to cut this short Spinelli, but Kate says it's urgent and imperative that I show up at work this very instant to go over how the pictures and such will be done." Maxie pouted as she rummaged through her bag to find her 'blushing bride' lipgloss.

"Do not worry my love, I am sure you will do wonderously, and besides, perhaps the 'gang', as they so affectionately term themselves, are all up by now and we may do some manly bonding." He reassured, taking Maxie's hand and kissing it softly.

She turned at his gesture and grew weak at the knees, thank goodness she was already sitting. "Oh Spinelli, you know I get all feisty when you do those things." She whispered hoarsely, eyes lidded.

Spinelli laughed dorkily, "Even with these tiny gestures?" he said, Maxie leaning in towards him.

"Oh, in everything you do, you have no idea…" she was about to close in when her phone rang rather loudly. "Aghh! Damnit!...it's Kate…I'd better go Spinelli, but I'll be sure to keep closely in touch." She winked at him and gave a quick peck, secretly, or not so much, craving so much more from her true love.

"Bye, bye…" Spinelli said dreamily mostly to himself as Maxie had already left, waving to her lazily. He soon snapped out of it and got out of Jason's car and made his way up to the penthouse. Upon opening the door, he noticed Hyde's sleep area was made up and it was mostly quiet. _'Perhaps they have taken their leave to go and visit their lovely lady friends.'_ He thought to himself, until he heard some muffled laughter coming from the upstairs. As he ascended up, about half way he smelt a very strange, yet also strangely familiar aroma wafting out of his own room. As he got closer, hand on the door knob, _'oh no, not possible,'_ was his last thought as he opened the room, a smoky cloud puffing out and encompassing him, drawing him closer to the four men who simultaneously shouted "Shut the door!" And it was so.

…………………………….


	14. Chapter 14

**Trying to get back on track guys, sorry took so long, I do basically have the rest of this story mapped out, just have to adjust some things here and there….and college is getting in the way…damn edumacation…lol jk, but yes, I will try to keep up, thanks **** I'm not sure, but this one might be a little shorter than the other chapters I think, but don't worry.**

"So Spin, tomorrow night's the big night, huh *cough, cough*" Eric playfully grinned to his pointed target.

"What?" Spinelli wheezed, he hadn't done this in quite a while, but it was surely coming back to him, slowly, but surely. "I do not understand, the honeymoon is not until after the wedding, and that is…oh my greek gods it's almost here!" he now became extremely unrelaxed.

"Calm down man, you're agitating the circle…and that's not what my reality challenged friend here meant…the party man, the bachelor party is tomorrow, ain't it?" Hyde inquired, truly interested.

"Yea," grinned Kelso, "nothin' but beer, babes, and-"

"Boobs!" Fez interjected enthusiastically, cutting Kelso off.

"Yea that goes without saying, Fez, but I was gonna say 'bachelors', we are all effing lucky to be bachelors! Am I right?!" Kelso enthused, laughing at the same time.

"Whoa, Kelso, don't go throwing that particular "B" word around, it might upset 'curly' and 'constrained' over here." Eric jabbed his thumb in the direction of Hyde and Spinelli.

"Nah, man, the circle is impenetrable. I'm bullet proof!" Hyde raised his fists in the air then abruptly put them down, glancing at Eric, "I'm curly right?"

Spinelli sighed, calming down, "The zenful one is right, I am at ease right now, nothing and no one could possibly ruin this carefree moment-"

A sudden breeze spread the smoke about as the door swung open, "Spinelli! What the hell!!!" hollered an angered, yet also disbelieving voice.

As the air vented out of the enclosed space, Spinelli could clearly make out the frowning, or rather, scowling, face through his bloodshot eyes. "S-s-s-stonecold!" came his terrified voice from his fallen face, which suddenly contorted to one of amusement. "I-pfff" he could not finish his sentence as he snorted and cracked up infront of an infuriated Jason. The rest of the gang followed suit, Kelso falling on his side, convulsing from unprovoked laughter.

"Out of the Room! All of you! NOW!!!" cried Jason, his pituitary gland jutting out harshly. All men got up and out the door, treading down the seemingly wobbly stairs. Jason then looked back in the room, waving a hand in front of his face as if to cast away the potent stench, all to no avail, then turned to follow the boys down, slamming the door in the process.

……………………………

Back at Maxie and Lulu's, the girls were all dressed and ready to head out of the stuffy apartment. Jackie was about to throw on Steven's jacket when she realized she already had a warm loose-fitting sweater-shirt on, it wasn't that chilly outside, after all, so she hung it up in Maxie's closet. She was planning on giving it back to him, but who knew when the next time she'd see him was, and she didn't really wanna lug it around everywhere they went…if they did infact go somewhere. She stared at it for a while, smoothing it down with her tiny hands when she felt an unnatural bulge through the material. She was about to open up the jacket to feel around the inside pocket when Donna shouted out to her from the living area.

"Jackie! You ready yet? Come on!"

Jackie ceased her activity at hand and sighed, throwing her arms down harshly at her sides from their position nearly inside Steven's jacket. She rolled her eyes and spun around to head out of the bedroom. "All right, all right! Jeez, I'm out, what's all the fuss about? Have you figured out where we're going?" she threw her arms up in the air to emphasize her frustration, then crossed them over her chest with a careless look about her.

Donna blew off her attitude and spoke softly as Lulu was on the phone, with Maxie. "Yea I think so, Maxie called Lulu, that Kate…her boss, I think…called her in unexpectedly about some gowns and dresses that just came in to her boutique."

Jackie lit up at this information. "Wow really? That's awesome…but, what does that have to do with us?" she deflated, "I mean, it's not like _we_" she gestured between her and Donna, "could afford those kinds of clothes…I mean I probably could, but since daddy's been in prison…well I don't want to splurge _all_ of his money…" her eyes drifted and grazed the floor.

Donna smiled sweetly at her, "Wow, Jackie, how uncharacteristically nice of you." She joked, Jackie snorted, brushing her off.

"Ok, Maxie, I'll tell them….yea, yea ok I get it! We'll be right over! Bye!" *click* Lulu rolled her eyes. "That was Maxie, if you couldn't tell…she wants us to go down to the Metro Court and check out the clothes that just came in." Lulu scrambled to find her purse. She found it and looked back up to the stalk-still girls in the corner of the room. "Did you guys hear me?" she gave off a weird expression, looking from Jackie to Donna and back to Jackie. "Hello?" she averted her eyes and pointed towards the door.

"Uhm, yea, sorry, but um…why do we have to go? Isn't that like…you guys' job and all? Why do you need us?" Donna spoke up to clear the awkwardness.

Lulu paused. "Oh, yea, sorry I didn't explain…there's a new shipment of stuff and Kate thought it would be great for the wedding party and a few selected guests to pick out a nice outfit to wear to the wedding, as well as for the wedding pictures." She turned once more to open the door, only to turn back around at one of Jackie's questions.

"Wait. So we're gonna be able to wear high fashion gowns to the wedding?" Jackie said seriously, trying to verify what she thought she heard.

"-and be part of the bridal pictures?" Donna interjected.

Lulu sort of half smiled. "Yea, well, Maxie mentioned you guys to Kate, and she thought that two more "lovely" girls and their dates would be great additions to the photos. "The more the merrier" as she says…more publicity for Crimson and all…"

"Awesome! Well then let's go, we mustn't keep the 'fashion world' waiting." Jackie smiled, going past Lulu to open the door, Lulu shut her eyes and raised her eyebrows….wow, Maxie and Jackie were sooo the same person, it was scary.

"Kay, oh wait, hang on, I'm getting a call…it's Kitty." Donna halted the group and answered her cell. "Hey Mrs. Forman…yea we're fine, actually on our way to Maxie and Lulu's work…yea the fashion boutique….umm yea, I'm sure it's fine…yea we'll meet you there then…bye." She hung up the phone. "So…it looks like Mrs. Forman is gonna meet us there, Red'll drop her off, he and Mac were gonna go do 'guy stuff' as she put it…I hope that's ok." Donna smiled, hoping it was fine that she invited someone without asking if it was cool.

"Oh, yea, that's fine, I'm sure she'll find something she'd like to wear too, no problem." Lulu smiled, for once a sweet, convincing one.

"Cool, this oughta be fun, Mrs. Forman is never one to disappoint in entertainment." Jackie flashed a toothy smile as all the girls headed out the door off to the Metro Court and Crimson fashion magazine/boutique.

………………………………..

"You're going where?" Kitty questioned, disbelieving and deflated. "But that's so boooring!" she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

"Now Kitty, we came all this way so you could satisfy your craving to see two people get hung- I mean, hitched…the least you could do is allow me the freedom of doing something a little less…fruity." Red reasoned with her, rubbing the bald spot atop his head, hoping she'd take the bait and let Mac and him venture outside the realm of marriage and mayhem.

"Oh, fine…I guess I'll just sit here and-oh wait! I'll call Donna and see what she and Jackie are planning for today…I hope they won't mind if I tag along." Kitty fished around her purse for her phone.

"There you go Kitty, go do some female bonding time, while Mac and me check out the precinct." He placed his arm around his wife while winking toward Mac, indicating that he was positive she wouldn't make a fuss about him leaving her anymore. As Kitty spoke on the phone Mac and Red exchanged a few words here and there about the police and what goes on here in Port Charles.

"OH!" Kitty exclaimed as she hung up from Donna, which caused Red and Mac to jump a little.

"What is it, Kitty?" Red asked, clenching to his chest. "You want me to have another heart attack?"

"Oh Red, don't be so dramatic," she waved him off as he shifted his eyes toward the sky. "No, no, Donna said she and Jackie were going with Lulu to meet Maxie at the fashion boutique, and they invited me to go 'check out' the clothes, oh this is going to be just so snazzy, I feel like Audrey Hepburn in 'Funny Face'!" she clapped her hands with giddiness.

"Riiight…" Red started walking toward the door, well come on then, let's drop you off with them and then we'll," he gestured to him and Mac, "will head off to the police headquarters."

"Sounds good," Mac said as they all headed out the door to the car and off to their respective destinations.

…………………………………..

Back at the penthouse…

"What the hell were you thinking, Spinelli!!!" Jason growled at poor Spin, who had the look of wanting to be afraid for his life, yet couldn't. He just stood there with a stupid expression, holding laughter that wanted to escape so badly, because he was sober enough to know letting it out would be dangerous, and he would be getting married soon, he didn't want to have a black eye and missing teeth for his beautiful bride and their wedding photos.

The rest of the gang just sort of stood off to the side, not wanting to get further onto Jason's bad side. Kelso had a completely stupid expression about him, silently laughing at Spinelli's expense, as he got yelled at. Fez kept grabbing into the air, as if trying to grab at Spin or Jason, though far away they were from him. Eric just kept blinking, trying to steady his vision, as it was swimming all about, he couldn't focus too well. And Hyde, well he was just staring off at the yelling infront of him, when all of a sudden he noticed a bag of bbq potato chips off to the side, he stared at the snack food with his tongue lolled out to the side until he heard the last words of Jason's ranting.

"…and I can't believe you'd stoop down to the level of these idiots!" Jason bellowed, Spinelli froze, eyes wide open, not knowing what to say. It was silent as Jason awaited Spin's reply until Hyde spoke up.

"Hey!" he spoke up, not so much loudly as he did assertively, "look man, we're sorry we did this in your home, that was uncool of us," he said as he slowly walked toward Jason and Spin; Jason with blazing eyes and Spin silently thanking Hyde for stepping in, "but don't go on talking about us like we're not here or branding us because of this little mishap, you don't even know us." He said, hands in his pockets, looking Jason square in the eyes.

Spinelli stepped out of the way slightly as Jason made his way closer to Hyde, arms crossed and slow strides. "You think you can just come into someone's place, as a guest, and trash it like some broken down shelter?" Jason spoke calmer, but still fumed.

"I already apologized for that, and it was sincere." Hyde continued gazing at Jason, both never breaking eye contact. "Look, if you have a problem with us being here, which you obviously do, then just say so and we'll be out of your way." He proposed. (there it is again ;P)

"As a matter of fact I do, and not so much with the rest of your…'gang' as I do with you." He had a pointed glare toward his conversation mate. At this Spinelli decided to interject-

"Stonecold, if I may, please, it is just as much my folly as theirs, please give them another chance-" he was cut off by Hyde.

"No man, if he doesn't like me being here then I'm out, I don't need this crap." He said, and for the first time breaking eye contact. He turned to leave, gathering up what little belongings he had when his friends finally decided to open their mouths.

"Hyde, come on man, where are you gonna go? Look let's all just calm down and start over…Hi, I'm Eric." He tried to lighten the mood, extending his arm to Jason, who didn't look the least bit amused. "Um, right, ok," he recoiled his hand, turning back to his curly haired comrade.

"Whatever man, I don't put up with this back home, and I'm certainly not gonna put up with it here by some guy who thinks he can push people around 'cause he looks scary." He glanced toward Jason who by this time had calmed down and just watched the scene unfold, not opening his mouth anymore.

"Oh Hyde, please do not go, where will you stay? With Miss. Kitty and Mr. Red? But it will be just like home in that case, and I thought we decided to come to New York to escape said home for a little while." Fez pouted, as one of his friends was breaking away from him.

"Yea, man, Red'll give you a hard time the whole time we're here, and then when we leave, it'll be the same all over again." Kelso also wanted to coax Hyde into staying with them, but to no avail.

"Nah, I'm not gonna crash with Forman's folks, I'll figure something out, heh, maybe me and Jackie can rent a room some place around here, she's good for hotel money." He smirked, saying that last bit jokingly, of course. "I'll see you guys later, call me up" was all he said as he walked out of the penthouse, still in his pajama sweats.

Everyone just looked on as he shut the door, with confused looks, and not two seconds later did the door open up again, Hyde popped his head back inside. "Hey, um…is it cool if I shower here before I go?" he asked, everyone just turned toward Jason who looked at Hyde from his position on the other side of the room and gave off a hint of a smirk, "Yea, fine," he waved him back in, putting his arms to his sides and walking away toward the kitchen. The kid wasn't so bad, and after standing up to him, Jason Morgan, well, he earned respect points right then and there. "Cool, thanks." Hyde smiled and jogged with his small suitcase up the stairs to the bathroom to get washed up.

"Well, that was quite an eventful morning." Spin spoke up, finally sober from their escapade earlier.

"You said it." Eric answered with unanimous nods from Kelso and Fez.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well here you go, Kitty…" Mac found a suitable space to temporarily park as both he and Red dropped off his cousin with the girls, "…the Metro Court Hotel."

Kitty got off the vehicle uneasily as she gawked from the building's base to its highest point, which to her was extremely high up there. Red got out of the car to assist his wife in walking inside the Hotel, which she apparently forgot how to do.

"Oh my, Red, look….it's so swanky, oh, oh, I've never even pictured myself walking into such a high-end place…not that I couldn't…I'm just as classy as all those other wealthy sluts…" she declared, already regaining her ability to walk.

"Of course you are, honey. Eh…I'll be back, Mac…" he said as he held on to Kitty's arm, "Don't wanna be held responsible for my wife causing a scene out here." He whispered that last part to Mac, and he only smirked and nodded in the affirmative as Red closed the passenger door. Red led her up to just outside the Metro Court's entry way, where he was able to see Donna and Jackie standing in the Lobby, both rather star struck.

"Well, there you go dear, there's 'Neighbor Girl' and 'Loud One', he said as both he and his wife passed through the doors. At these nicknames, both girls turned around and smiled as their adoptive parents made their way closer to them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Forman," Donna smiled once they were close enough to actually have a conversation. "Isn't this place great!" She fanned her fingers out, up infront of her all excited-like.

"Yea…amazing…well, now that you're safely inside the confines of this…establishment," Red responded, then switching to his wife, checking out the place, it was really…how did Kitty put it? 'Swanky'? "I'm gonna head on back to the car, can't keep Mac waiting, you understand, dear." He was about to turn about when Jackie spoke up.

"Wait, Mr. Forman, don't you wanna see where they keep all the fashion gowns and magazines here?" She genuinely looked as if Red would even consider doing just that, Red gave her a preposterous look, and then softened, beginning sarcastically, as is his character.

"Oh, well, that does sound really, great," he started, giving off his best faux-sincere apologetic look, pouting even. "But I'd much rather go and see where they keep all the lowlife hooligans that run around this place…maybe next time." He smiled with tiny eyes as he spun around and headed out the door before anyone else could stop him.

"Huh!" Jackie scoffed, "Well, jokes on him, there might not even be a next time…boy is he going to regret not going with us." She lifted up her hand, flexing it and checking her fingernails, which were perfectly polished, as usual.

Donna glanced at her with a 'wow, you're dumb' expression, then went back to look at Kitty. "What did he mean by that Mrs. Forman, where are he and Mac going?" She was genuinely curious.

Kitty was still a little drunk with the ambiance of this place, but finally focused on Donna's question. "Oh, well, as you know, Mac is the Commissioner here, and he offered to take Red 'downtown'" she stopped and waved her hands a little at using that term, "to explore the headquarters….then they were going somewhere else after that, but I wasn't paying much attention…probably more police business."

"Ugh! That sounds awful, what with all the dirty, smelly crooks…yuck!" Jackie shivered at the thought of even entering such a place…well, if she ever did, it'd only be for one person. Both Donna and Kitty gave her knowing stares, "What?" Jackie began her defensive mode.

Donna just laughed, "Yea, umm, you just described your, umm, what's the word…oh yea, boyfriend!" She then started making kissy faces at Jackie, and Kitty just laughed her signature laugh.

"Ah! Shut up, Donna." She nudged her friend, crossing her arms in the process and looking up to the heavens dramatically, batting her eyelashes, "I…am in love…with a delinquent." She then placed a hand over her eyes and playfully sobbed after.

"Oh, my Steven," Kitty placed her clasped hands over her heart, "he certainly has come a long way, what with being abandoned by his parents and all…" she then turned and looked at Jackie, "and you know, Jackie, I think a lot of that progress has come from him being with you." She placed a comforting hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Aww, you really think so Mrs. Forman?" Jackie looked at her with hopeful eyes, just brimming with what might've been tears…of happiness.

"Of course, dear… well, that and my _fabulous_ mothering, no doubt about that!" Kitty placed a confident hand on her chest and moved about as if she knew this for unfaltering fact. Both women chuckled together, holding onto each other.

"Don't you mean 'smothering'?" Donna said rather lowly, but not low enough…Kitty turned to her slowly, eyes grazing the floor. "I heard that, Donna." She said, not in an angry tone, but in a tone that said 'if you're going to talk about someone while they're around, try to whisper a little more next time.' Donna pressed her lips together and brought her eyebrows a little closer together in an apologetic expression.

The moment was soon ceased as Lulu made her way to the small group. She had been at the front desk this whole time chatting with Olivia and getting Crimson's mail. She spoke as she read the addresses on the envelopes, "Ok, so I've got the mail, now all we're doing is waiting for-" she looked up only to see the person to which she was referring to, "Oh, hi there, Mrs. Forman, I didn't realize you were here already…sorry if I kept you all waiting long." She apologized and waited for some sort of reply.

"Oh no, it's fine dear, I just got here, actually, and we were just having a little chat over here…it wasn't a boring wait." She smiled sweetly at Lulu, who smiled back and turned on her heels to escort them all up to the Crimson floor.

"Great, well, if you all will follow me," she said pressing the 'up' button at the elevator, "up we go."

As the four women entered the elevator, Jackie expressed her giddiness by jumping up and down to which Lulu rolled her eyes. Jackie noticed this and just as the elevator doors began to close, one could only catch a glimpse of her sticking out her tongue to an unnoticing Lulu.

…………………………………

After he showered and got dressed, Hyde gathered his belongings, once again, and left the penthouse. It wasn't a silent leave either, Fez began to sob and Kelso tried to shush him by telling him that this arrangement was only temporary, and that they'd see Hyde again soon, not to worry, but one could only console Fez so much...

"Oh, but why must he leave, can't you see? This damn city is tearing us all apart!" Fez sobbed in his hands to Kelso, who was comfortingly rubbing his shoulders.

"Aw, damnit Hyde! You see what you did? You made him cry." Kelso looked at Hyde with a reprimanding stare, then went back to Fez, "Look, Fez, like I said, we'll see Hyde again, so stop cryin' little buddy…this is getting a little weird…" he finished, now backing off from him slightly.

"I'm sure Stonecold won't mind you staying, he was rather irate earlier from our…'circle time', as you put it, but he has calmed down considerably since then, and he is indeed a fine person to negotiate with…when his 'business' is not the subject…" Spinelli said that last bit mostly to himself, and no one heard, thank the gods.

Jason was listening in at his perch on one of the kitchen counters.

"Thanks, Spinelli, but I've already made up my mind…besides…there are too many guys here, now I love brotherly bonding as much as the next guy…but this sausage fest is getting to be a little too much…" at this he glanced toward Fez who was going back to Kelso, sobbing still, but not as bad as before, "See what I mean…" he nodded in that general direction.

"Hyde where are you gonna stay, man?" Eric walked up to him, arms crossed with an expectant look in his eyes, yep, he definitely got that from Red.

"Chill, 'Red', I'll find a place, don't worry, really." He picked up his bag and started toward the door, Eric stayed silent, just watching his friend retreat.

As the door creaked open, none other than Stonecold himself walked through the kitchen threshold arms crossed as per usual.

"Ok, ok, enough with the dramatics," he leaned against the couch as he said his words, "look, I don't know why you all did what you did up in Spinelli's room, I'm just gonna assume that it's because you all are young delinquents, and were trying to ease the tensions that come with all this" he spread his arms out, "situation." Meaning the wedding and all. "You don't have to leave, you can stay, I don't even mind that you sleep on my couch…actually, nothing really bothers me about what happens to that couch anymore…it's been tainted too many times already." At that last bit Jason gave a 'you know what I mean' glare to Spinelli, who just shrugged and looked down with his hands wringing in an embarrassed fashion.

Hyde smirked at Jason's branding of them, he knew it was true, so there was no point in fighting it off anymore. "Yea, thanks, man, but it's cool…like I said, too much testosterone in the room…though Fez and Erica here make me question." He smirked and Eric shook his head in the negative, with a smile, he knew how Hyde could be. Fez grew a tad upset…

"Oh shut up Hyde, you son of a beesh!" Once it was out, Fez felt bad, "Oh, forgive me Hyde, I am sorry, you are not a son of a beesh…even though you are a son…and your momma left you…and is a whore…"

"Yea, Fez, ok, that's good." Hyde stopped his foreign friend from speaking any more accusations about his mother…no matter how true they were.

"Well, if you're sure…" Jason offered one last time, he wasn't one to beg. Hyde waved his hand to the room and smiled, assuring this is what he wanted. Jason nodded and headed to his room, but not without looking at the rest of the group, including Spinelli and telling them all to take a shower and get dressed…they looked like hobos.

"Yea, thanks, again…and uh…I really don't know what to do around here…so once you all get dressed and all, call me up so we can hang later…I'm out." Was the last thing he said as he finally headed out the door, down the elevator, past the creepy looking guard people, and down the street where he'd make a pit stop at the only place he was familiar with so far…a place where he could quench his thirst…yep, Jakes.

………………………….

"OH, MY GOD!" both Jackie and Kitty declared in unison, taking in the atmosphere around them, it looked like any other office setting, but just to know it was the headquarters for one of the top fashion magazines was more than either woman could handle. "Oh, I think I'm going to faint," Kitty wobbled her way to the glass round table where a beautiful arrangement of flowers adorned it, Jackie soon sped over to her, to make sure she didn't fall…or break something. "Ok, Mrs. Forman, I understand this is a lot to take in, but please, pull it together woman!" Jackie ordered, only receiving a 'don't you start with me you little midget' from Kitty. Jackie recoiled with an apologetic shrug.

Donna and Lulu soon followed suit, and Donna, being Donna, stated nonchalantly, "Oh come one you two, quit acting silly, it's just a fashion office, you know, places like this totally take women way back…it's like…what was the point of the 'women's rights movement'?"

Jackie was about to retort when a cold, distant voice came into the room. "_Just_ a fashion office? Hmm?" All the women shot their heads toward some French double doors, where a rather tall, slender woman stood, arms on her hips, with an expectant look. Donna swallowed her words. "Lulu, who are these…poorly dressed creatures you've disgraced my office with?" she said aloud as Lulu rushed to her, handing her Crimson's mail.

"Excuse me?!" came Jackie's appalled retort to this woman, Lulu shot a 'shut the hell up' glare at her, but Jackie paid no nevermind, "Who the hel-"

"Kate!" Maxie interrupted as she came out of Kate's office, papers and material in hand. She came out to her desk and placed the aforementioned objects on it.

"Yes Maxie?" Kate said carelessly, flipping through the mail the same way.

Maxie quickly made her way to their guests. "Umm, these are the ones I was telling you about…you know, my aunt, Kitty," she placed her hands on Kitty's shoulder, "and Donna, and Jackie," she pointed to each of them respectively. "They're here for my wedding, remember?" she questioned, hoping Kate wouldn't insult them anymore.

Kate ceased her flipping through her mail and looked them up and down for a second, as if trying to place them, finally, "Ah, yes, of course, the rest of the wedding party." She smiled a smile that was a tad warmer than her impressioned personality, "Please forgive my rudeness, it's just, well, we get ladies in here every day that think they have what it takes to work for me, and believe me…there are very few…by the way, as my assistants here have so rudely forgotten to introduce, I'm Kate Howard, I run Crimson magazine and boutique." She stood before them with such confidence.

Kitty, Jackie, and Donna just kind of looked at her, she was so cold and had an arrogance about her, but, they figured, when you run your own booming business, you have a right to be that way.

Getting tired of the awkwardness of the situation, Jackie decided to speak up, introducing herself to Kate and apologizing for her attitude towards her earlier. "Hi, I'm Jackie Burkhart, I'm sorry about that little spiel earlier…I didn't mean to offend you Ms. Howard, you know, you remind me of an employer I had recently, Ms. Christine St. George, only less…" she searched for an appropriate, non offensive word, "witchy."

"Oh, not at all Jackie, and I know what you mean…I've heard of that Christine…she can be a bit of a…'witch'…as you so nicely put it." Kate said, smiling at this young woman, who, to her, seemed to be quite promising. "Anywho, I'm sorry for saying you all were poorly dressed, you seem to have a rather…oh I don't know, 70's retro chic about you, you with your little sweater set, and you," she went on to Donna, "with your clogs and bell-bottomed jeans…I must say, I didn't think those could be pulled off anymore, but you, you've managed to do just that. And you, Kitty, was it? Your little ensemble is quite cute if I do say so myself…ok ladies, if you all would kindly follow me into the boutique, there are a few choice outfits and gowns I think you will find most tasteful for the wedding." Kate led them off, Maxie and Lulu following quickly behind, beckoning the other three women to follow suit.

"Wow, I take back most of what I thought about her earlier, she complimented my shoes!" Donna whispered to Jackie, who scoffed.

"Yea, well, she can't know too much about fashion if she complimented you…I mean let's face it Donna, you aren't exactly the cover page of _Cosmo_ material." She continued walking as Donna just rolled her eyes; she was used to Jackie's belittlement.

Kitty followed close behind the girls, smiling uncontrollably. As they entered the rather large closet of clothing and shoes, their world seemed to have stopped in that instant. "Oh, my," Kitty gasped, "I feel just like Julia Roberts in that movie…"

"Yea…" Jackie gawked at her surroundings, "except for that whole whore thing…"

"Well in your case…" Donna didn't quite know she was saying this out loud as she too was taken aback by the enormous space of accessories. At this Jackie snapped out of it and whacked her friend in the arm, which in turn snapped Donna out of her trance, "Ow! Watch it midget!" Donna shouted as she nearly lunged at Jackie, this, in turn, snapped Kitty to attention, where she made her way in between the two soon-to-be thrashing women.

"Ok, ok, girls, stop…" they were still going at it, "That's enough now…" no dice, "I SAID CAN IT!!!" she shouted, and both girls ceased their pulling and shoving, settling down and fixing their hair, Jackie getting one last pinch to which Kitty gave her a reprimanding glare. Donna stuck out her tongue and put her index and middle finger to her eyes and pointed them to Jackie in an 'I'm watching you' gesture, receiving the same glare from Kitty.

"Okay then…" Lulu interjected. She turned to Maxie and Kate who both watched the scene unfold before them, Maxie uneasy as to how Kate would react to their antics, and Kate…rather entertained.

"Right…" Maxie began a bit shakily. "Umm, well, I'll get the hanging carts…there's two, right Lulu?" Lulu nodded in the affirmative.

"Yea, I'll go help you get them." She rushed off with Maxie to fetch the carts with the evening wear. "Oh my gosh, Maxie…could those people be any more spastic?!" she harshly whispered, "Kate's gonna have a fit, and _I'll_ be the one blamed since _I'm_ the one that brought them here!" she grabbed one cart while Maxie grabbed the other.

"Chill, Lulu….Don't worry so much you'll get more wrinkles," Lulu gave a nasty look to Maxie, "You see, that right there…not helping." She was referring to the death glare Lulu was giving her, "anyway, I don't think Kate's angry…actually, I think she was kind of amused by their bickering."

"For both our sakes, Maxie…I sure hope you're right." Was the last thing Lulu whispered to her friend as they came into earshot of the other women.

"Alright ladies, take your pic-" Kate began, but couldn't even finish as the three women from Point Place, Wisconsin went at the racks like they held the secret to life itself.

……………………………….

**Authors Note:**** alright, I know this seems like a lot of filler, but I promise there's plot to this story…this isn't even really the middle…well kinda….more to come, drama, angst….though I'm sure you can guess who ends up together…lol. But yea, maybe one more filler chapter, just so you know where all the characters are at, and then the juicy parts begin ****…oh yea, and the Julia Roberts movie referenced was **_**Pretty Woman**_**…just in case, lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

"So, this is the Port Charles Police Department." Red stated into the air as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, surveying the inside of the department. "Not bad." He complimented, even offering a wide smile.

Mac signed some papers for a fellow cop that needed his signature. "Yep, the good ol' PCPD." He responded as he scrawled his John Hancock on the last document. "Thanks Bill." He smiled at the police officer, who gave a quick nod while muttering 'Commissioner' as if to say 'thank you', and walked away. Mac then turned to give his full attention to Red, who was cruelly laughing as one officer drug in two dirty looking teenagers who apparently hit up a convenience store. He only came to that conclusion as the radios blared about two teenaged suspects involved in an attempted convenience store robbery now in custody. Mac just bowed his head a little and shook it, "I see you're entertained, Red." He chuckled.

Red broke from the fingerprinting scene, "Huh? Oh…yea, well…it just brings me joy to see these miscreants have their entire life shattered and everything they've ever known taken away to suffer for the injustices they've caused." He finished off with a satisfied smile. Mac just stared at him appalled and…a little afraid.

"Oh…well…good to know you're on our side." He managed to get out, all the while an uncertain expression on his face.

"Yea, my father wasn't in the war and I certainly didn't get deployed in the wars that followed to have this country be taken over by unappreciative little bastards…damn pansies…get a job and earn a living! That's what they should do...." he trailed off after that.

"Yeah…" Mac didn't know what to say after all that.

"Uh, sorry" he coughed and fingered his collar as if to let the heat out, "I, uh…well once you get me started, uh…ah Damnit it's their fault for being dumbasses!" he shouted toward the two teenagers that were now being locked up in a holding cell, both exchanging strange looks. Red then calmed down, hands on hips and glancing toward the side, eyes cast upward.

Mac thought it funny how a man like this could keep around a crowd of young people. One would think they'd want to stay far away from this constant…verbal abuse…but perhaps there were things about Red that the kids adored that he just didn't get, he was a good man, there was no question about that, but hey, 'to each his…or her…own' he reasoned. "Well, Red," he began, "why don't I give you a little tour of the place…it isn't much…I mean you've seen most of it, if not all…there are the holding cells," he pointed in their direction, "that's where we question the suspects, there's my office, there's-" he was interrupted by his cell ringing just as he was about to point out the lounge. He looked at the caller id and his eyes bulged…why would _he_ be calling? "Uh, sorry Red…I gotta take this…" his visage was one of confusion, and Red, not usually the nosy one, wanted to know what had him so uneasy.

"Sure thing, Mac." He raised an eyebrow at his…cousin-in-law? Maybe it was just police business, Red reasoned. He was, after all, the commissioner.

"…that's why you're calling?" Mac sounded astounded, giving off a small chuckle to whoever it was he was speaking to, "well, ok then…that sounds really…nice, actually, I'd like to go see it…I'm with company at the moment…a cousin, you could say…I'll get back to you…yea, bye." He hung up and scrunched his eyebrows together as if seriously surprised with whomever it was he was talking to. He then walked the few steps back to Red.

"Well, you 'ok' there Mac?" he sounded vaguely concerned, "you look kinda like I did when I found out 'the Loud One' could hold a flashlight." He smirked, Mac looked at him strangely as if needing an explanation to who he was referring to, "oh, eh…Jackie…nevermind." He finished, and Mac accepted the end of that conversation.

"Well, yea, I'm fine, it's just…the most unexpected person called me and has something he wants me to see."

"Well that sounds just great, I don't mind taking a detour someplace else…you're right, I have pretty much seen the whole precinct." Red said as he took one more look around the place.

"Yea…I just don't know if you'd appreciate their…company…given your little spiel earlier about the "miscreants"…" Mac trailed off, unsure if he should actually bring Red along…

"Oh, nonsense," he brushed off, "any acquaintance of yours I'm…sure I can tolerate…" he looked as though he was contemplating this himself; what if they were annoying…like Bob, or Midge…"and if I can't, well," he paused "I'll be sure to let them know." He smirked.

"Yea," that's what he was afraid of, "ok, let's go." Mac finally decided.

"Great," Red said as they left the building and entered Mac's car. "Where're we headed?" he asked, not that he'd know where wherever it was, was located.

"Down by the docks." Was all Mac said. Red said nothing, only raised his eyebrows in careless interest as they both got settled in the vehicle and drove off to their destination.

………………………………….

Hyde strode into Jakes with his duffel bag in his hand, scanning the area to see who was around…nobody as far as he could tell, it was mostly empty aside from Coleman and a man he didn't recognize at the bar. He made his way over to the bar stools when Coleman looked up from cleaning a glass.

"Hey there 'Aviator'" was Coleman's apparent nickname for Hyde. He smirked at Coleman, through his aviator sunglasses after figuring for sure he was referring to him.

"Hey." Was all Hyde said as he sat on one of the stools, placing his bag on the one stool separating him from the guy he couldn't recognize earlier. Said man glanced to the side at the small piece of luggage, which went unnoticed by Hyde.

"What'll it be man? Some of the hard stuff? I see you've been reduced to drifting…" Coleman said, referring to the bag Hyde kept beside him.

"Nah, man, just a beer's good…from the tap." He finished, there's nothing like beer from the tap.

"He's right, Jason kick you out?" the previously unknown character questioned, him and Hyde making eye contact. Hyde wasn't too thrilled, but could care less at the same time for this…Johnny Zacharra. He seemed like a good guy alright, it was just how he looked at Jackie that first time they all came here…speaking of Jackie…he'd need to get a _hold_ of his _loud_ lover…both puns intended ;). As he was about to respond to Johnny, Coleman spoke up.

"Oh no way! You were shacked up with 'Stonecold' himself?" he used Spinelli's nickname for Jason. "That must've been something." He snickered, setting down Hyde's beer.

Hyde muttered a 'thanks' to the barkeep while turning his attention back to Johnny, right after taking a swig of his thirst-quencher…yep, good stuff. "Nah, he didn't get rid of me…I actually decided to get outta there on my own…too many men in one area…not my cup of tea…or…pitcher of beer." He smirked, placing his mug down.

Johnny smirked too, debating whether or not to ask a question. "Well," he began, taking a drink from his own beer, "you find a place to stay yet?" Hyde glanced at him from the corner of his eye, fingering the rim of his mug.

"Not yet…but I'm not too worried…I have a beer." He joked, receiving a chuckle from John.

"Well, you know, I own my own garage…" he began as if to explain what he was about to offer, he looked over and Hyde just looked at him from behind his shades, raising an eyebrow to see where he was going with this. Johnny let out a sigh and smirked, looking down at his drink "Well don't make this weird or anything, but if you need a place to crash, you can crash there, that's where I stay most if not all the time." There, he offered.

Hyde contemplated Johnny's offer for a bit, then smiled, after all…it may not be too awkward shaking with the guy who was digging on your girlfriend…right? Right. "You know what?...I think I'm gonna take you up on that." It wasn't a bad decision, and it was only going to be two guys in a place as opposed to six.

"Cool" Johnny finished off his beer and stood up, "I'm heading over there right now to drop off some tools I just got…you wanna go? Drop off your bag?" he suggested.

"Sure man, hang on," he finished the last third of his beer and stood up, handing Coleman his bill. "Thanks Coleman."

"No problemo 'Aviator'." He took the cash. "Have fun at your little slumber party." He smirked while counting the money, Hyde had left him a nice tip.

"Whatever, man." Was all Hyde said as he and Johnny waved him off… now he knew how Forman felt when he said the same thing about him and Spinelli the other day…but he wasn't a pansy, and brushed it off.

They were nearly ten minutes driving in the direction of Johnny's garage when he decided to take his own little detour.

"Hey man, I thought you said your place was down that way." Hyde gestured the opposite way they were headed, confused.

"Yea, it is…but I don't know…I thought I might surprise Lulu at work. She always enjoyed it, and I haven't done it in a while…spontaneity." He explained. "You mind?"

"No, it's cool man, going to visit your chick…" he trailed off.

"Yea, speaking of…chicks…" he didn't really use that term often, if at all. "How's Jackie doin'?" he asked coolly.

Hyde looked over at him just a little suspiciously, then brushed it off. Why was he so jealous? It's not like Jackie felt anything for this guy at all, right? And besides…he had a girlfriend. "Well, she was okay the last time I saw her…yesterday." He replied, 'okay' was an overstatement. "I was planning on getting a hold of her later, to spend time and all…I'm sure she misses me." He saved, not wanting to sound all sappy in front of this guy he barely knew…yet was planning to room with.

"Sure." Johnny smirked knowingly, oh, his adorable smirk, putting an end to that conversation. Hyde noticed the smirk, but let it go as they madetheir way to The Metro Court Hotel.

"She works at a hotel?" Hyde questioned, taking in the site.

"No, well…it's a fashion boutique and magazine inside the hotel…it has its own floor." He said as he found a close parking space.

"Fashion, huh?" the corners of his mouth raised a little, "I bet Jackie would like to see that." He quickly composed himself as Johnny began to get out of the car. He stayed put.

"Don'tcha wanna go in? It's quite a building inside." He tried to coax, Hyde looked uneasy.

"Nah…I'm not into the whole…girly stuff…no offense." He crossed his arms and looked out his window.

"You sure? Maybe they'll have a memento…" he thought, "a magazine or something you can take back to Jackie." He was sure that would get him… Nope, nothing, Hyde was silent a few moments more and Johnny took that as a 'no, go away'. "Ok, suit yourself." He shut his door and headed toward the hotel entrance.

Hyde stayed a few seconds more. "Damnit!" he sighed as he opened the door and entered the hotel…Jackie would never let him live it down if she found out he had the chance to get her some kind of souvenir from a place like this. It _was_ really nice, he thought to himself. He then caught up to Johnny at the elevators, receiving another knowing smirk from the guy, this time not letting it go. "Shut up." Was the last thing heard as the elevator doors closed, taking them upward.

………………………………


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, those are perfect!" Kitty gushed as both Jackie and Donna modeled what must've been their 10th or 15th dresses. "I think those are definitely the ones for you two girls." She smiled, donning her own wrap-around dress set. It was a deep maroon, almost wine color, with cream pinstripes running down the length of the dress, which landed just below her knees, with matching wine pumps. Oh yea, she felt like a rich man's mistress.

"You really think so, Mrs. Forman?" Donna turned to look at her backside in the large mirror she and Jackie shared. Hers was a deep emerald green A-line dress that landed just below her knees with spaghetti straps and a low, but not too low, v-neck with a cinched breast. The ensemble was pulled together with an ivory wrap that draped beautifully around Donna's broad shoulders. Her feet were then adorned with matching emerald green strappy sandals with a kitten heel, so she wouldn't be too tall for her boyfriend…who would surely die of delight from this ensemble.

"Oh, yes, dear…and Jackie…oof, if Steven doesn't drop his jaw at the sight of you in that…well…I have to question his…sexuality." She finished with her signature laugh, bending a little as if to say 'oh, no I did not just say that!'. All females in the room laughed and chuckled out loud, save Lulu, who decided if Mrs. Forman thought that about Jackie's dress, then she'd don something a little more…modern…and sexy.

Jackie's dress of choice was also A-line. It was a thin strapped deep sapphire blue with a rather low scoop neck, while still being tasteful, and a low scooped back as well. It landed just at her knees, and her feet were adorned with what looked to be a matching blue ballet flat, with a ribbon that criss crossed on the top of her foot and wrapped up her ankle. She looked gorgeous, and so not too much skin would show, a dark veil-like material graced her shoulders with a matching sapphire blue tie at the neck, the cape not reaching lower than her elbow length. "Oh, Mrs. Forman, I think you're right...these dresses are simply perfect! I can't believe they were in the way back of the rack!" she finished with a preposterous expression about her.

"Well," Kate began, "those ensembles are rather…well, I don't want to say 'outdated' per se, but perhaps, vintage?" she wrung her hands together. "They are older models, like perhaps from two or three decades ago, are you sure you don't want to wear something else for the wedding?" she asked, or rather, hoped. She didn't want Maxie's wedding pictures to look like something from back in the day, when Crimson was supposed to be a hip, modern magazine.

"No," Jackie practically blurted for the three women, "I agree with Mrs. Forman, these outfits are perfect for us…and it's hard to find something that actually compliments Donna…" she laughed playfully as Donna smirked and mouthed 'shut up.'

"Well," Kate pondered, they actually did manage to pull these outfits together, "may I say you both, and you as well, Mrs. Forman-"

"Oh, please, it's Kitty" Kitty interrupted, smiling.

"Kitty," Kate corrected, "pull these outfits together so nicely!" she was amazed even herself. "I don't see why they wouldn't do for the photos…you can most definitely wear them." She smiled at last, pleased with her decision.

All women smiled, including Maxie, who was sitting in a plushy chair unusually quiet, just observing these women and their unusual, yet quite flattering, taste in clothing.

As the smiling and contentedness filled the room at the chosen apparel, Lulu made her way into the room from a separate dressing room. She donned a strapless heart-shaped lavender bubble dress with a few sparkles at the breast, that landed just above her knees, with a wrap-around sash that tied into a graceful bow in the back. She looked quite lovely, and deciding to adorn her feet with a silver strappy heel than the same color of her dress, with a faux light gray fur over her shoulders to keep warm. She indeed looked very lovely too, and slightly more modern than the other women trying on dresses.

"Well?" Lulu questioned, "What do you all think?" she smiled to herself, satisfied with her particular choice. It was sexy without being slutty, and she was sure one particular member from the 'gang' would much appreciate it…Johnny would, for sure…so why wouldn't Hyde? The very apparent fact that he had a girlfriend, and that she was right there in the room with her, didn't even make a dent in her ego.

"Oh, Lulu, you look positively gorgeous!" Maxie gushed, speaking for the first time in the duration of dress trying.

"Oh, yes, just exquisite." Kate smiled widely, going up to Lulu to fix her fur a little.

The rest of the women were a little speechless, not because they didn't think the ensemble was pretty, it was, they just couldn't really see themselves wearing such a thing, to a wedding. To them, even to Jackie, weddings were sacred, and though you can still manage to look your very best, it was better to be modest, since all eyes should be on the bride…it was, after all, _her_ special day.

"Great," Donna broke the awkwardness as Lulu had sort of glanced their way with an expectant look. "That's really nice, Lulu." She smiled at last.

"Oh, yes, dear, very lovely…it…well you fill it out so well." Kitty laughed her laugh, referring to the cleavage that was vaguely apparent in the heart-shaped top.

"Thanks, you guys," she turned a little to model it a bit, then looked at the only tiny brunette in the room, "What do you think, Jackie?" she asked this with a bit of an attitude that said, 'I know I look good and just wanna rub it in your face.' Whether it was meant that way or not, the world may never know, but as far as Jackie was concerned, that was exactly how she meant it.

Jackie placed her hands on her hips and began to reply, "You wanna know what I think? I think you look-"

"-Gorgeous."

Jackie was cut off by a smooth, masculine voice, belonging to a man that placed his hands on her shoulders, startling her. She jumped a little and turned her neck slightly to see who it was. It was none other than Johnny, who, before moving to Lulu, squeezed her shoulders a bit and gave her a small wink. It was fast, but she definitely noticed it.

Her eyes lingered a bit after him, cocking an eyebrow at his behavior towards her, when another pair of arms snaked their way around her from behind, this time, feeling very familiar. She turned slowly in his arms and smiled her beautiful smile up at him, while he graced her with one of his own…well, it wasn't as much a smile as it was a smirk…but it was all Steven. He looked at her, his eyes roaming all over her form in that breathtaking dress.

"Hey, doll." He finally spoke, his mature, masculine voice resonating in her ears.

"Hey, yourself, Puddin' Pop." She whispered his nickname under her breath, a little sexily in Hyde's opinion, while bringing herself a little closer to his body, making his eyes break their contact with her body and making them focus on her own mismatched eyes. She missed him holding her like he did, and judging by his grip on her, among _other_ things, so did he.

As Hyde and Jackie exchanged words…and embraces…Lulu watched on in mild dismay. He didn't even notice her, or atleast say 'hi' to her, much like she hadn't even noticed as Johnny made his way over to her. He made his way up to her, noticing her distant stare and decided to follow it. And, not too much to his shock, it gazed on over to Hyde. He bit the inside of his lip and tried to extract her from her reverie. "Hey baby," he spoke up, breaking Lulu from her trance.

"Oh," she shook her head a bit, "Hey Johnny, I didn't even hear the elevator chime as you guys came in." she tried to point her thoughts in an opposite direction.

"Yea, I noticed," he tried to sound nonchalant about it, "you seemed very distant just now." He tried to coax her into an explanation, though he already knew what it was.

"OH, well…umm…." She scrambled in her mind for an excuse. "All this time we've been looking for outfits for the wedding…and we all finally decided on some." She moved a little ways back to show Johnny her dress, and he looked very much approvingly at it.

"Very nice," he circled her with his hand on his chin in a pondering fashion, "very nice, indeed, miss Lulu." He smiled and Lulu did as well.

"Yea, thanks, John." She smiled toothily and averted her eyes once again in Hyde's direction.

"Oh, Steven, now that I see you here, I want you to know that I still have your jacket back at the apartment." She didn't know why, but she felt she should let him know that his precious jacket was still in safe keeping. He seemed to perk up at this information,

"Oh, yea, I forgot about that…hey, listen, Jackie, in my jacket there's-" he was cut off as Kitty decided to pipe up, both interrupting Hyde and Johnny's _coaxing_ of Lulu.

"Oh, Steven, sweetie, it's so good to see you!" she went over and grabbed his face to plant a big kiss on it, Jackie giggled at her antics, forgetting what Steven had wanted to tell her.

"Yea, Hyde," Donna broke in, "where are the rest of the guys…I mean it's nice to see the two of you," she said referring to Jackie and Lulu, "have your boyfriends pay a little visit, but where's mine?" she demanded, arms crossed, creating a bigger cleavage, and something for Hyde to poke fun at…though there was really nothing to make fun of about Donna Pinciotti.

"Yea, Steven, how'd you even know we'd be here?" Jackie referred to herself and Donna.

Hyde smirked with a cocked eyebrow at Donna, and when she found out what he was smirking about, she swung her arms down at her sides and frogged him with a 'you perv' right after. Jackie also gave him a little smack when she figured it out too.

"Ow! Ok, ok," he laughed, rubbing his shoulder and chest, beginning his explanation, "actually, I had no idea you guys would be here; I was just as surprised to be greeted by such lovely ladies." He looked at Kitty, who gushed with an 'Oh, Steven', Donna, who rolled her eyes, and back to Jackie, placing his forehead against hers as she smiled up to him, barely giving a passing glance at Maxie and Lulu, though still giving them a small smile. "It was Johnny, here, that decided to stop by…pay a visit to his chick." He finished and all eyes went to Johnny in loving appreciation.

Lulu felt so bad for not paying more attention to him now, she looked over to him with a sort of guilty expression on her face, "You came to visit me?"

"Yea," he got a little closer to her, "I know how much you used to like it when I'd just drop by, and I haven't in a while, so…here I am." He grinned cheekily at her, and caused part of her heart to melt…only part, though. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, this guy would do anything for her, and up until Hyde came along, she was sure she absolutely, without a doubt, loved him…

"As sweet as that is," Jackie interrupted, though her comment was sincere, she turned back to look at Hyde, "that still doesn't explain why you're here, Steven."

"Well, that's the other part," both he and Jackie loosened themselves from each other a bit, "I sorta decided to get outta Jason's place…" he was met with surprised faces all around, "It was getting too crowded over there…so I explained myself to the guys, packed up, had a beer at Jakes, where I met this guy," he gestured to Johnny, who smiled, "and he offered to let me stay with him at his garage…it's bigger, and it'll only be us two..." he brought his attention to Jackie again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "and whoever else decides to visit." He have her a suggestive smirk, and Jackie rewarded that with a 'behave yourself' look, that was actually betrayed by the excited twinkle in her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait…so, he's gonna be staying with you for the rest of their…vacation?" she questioned to Johnny mainly, but everyone could hear her.

"Yea, shouldn't be too bad at all, like he says, and as you know," he gave Lulu a common sense expression, "the place is pretty roomy, so it's not like we'll be bumpin' elbows or anything." He finished.

Lulu looked unsure about the whole thing…mainly because she didn't know how she'd cope with the two objects of her affection sharing the same roof. Kitty broke the tension.

"Well, I think that's a fine idea," she clapped her hands together, "it'll give you a chance to do some bonding with Kase- I, I mean…Johnny, here," she saved, though still getting knowing glances from Donna and Jackie, "and it doesn't mean we all still can't get together with each other." She reasoned maturely.

"Yea, try telling that to Fez." Hyde broke out.

"Aw, poor Fezzie, you know how sentimental he gets when the group has to separate." Jackie pouted.

"Yea…" Donna looked down as though in a daze, "I guess we should all get dressed and go take him out for pie before he gets all depressed." She looked around at the immediate 'family' as Kitty nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and we'd better hurry…" she sounded nervous, "the last time he got depressed, he loafed around in nothing but his underwear… I had to knock every time I entered a room…" Kitty looked alarmed.

"Well," Kate coughed, listening the whole while, "You'd better go and help your…friend…." She gave a weird glance at Maxie who just shrugged, she already had a taste of these people, and she couldn't even peg them…they made Spinelli, though she loved him dearly, look like nothing out of the ordinary was wrong with him, again, not that there was anything. "I'll wrap up your gowns while you all get changed and have them ready for you to change into for the wedding pictures…they'll stay here meanwhile so nothing…unfortunate happens to them."

There was a unanimous understanding as all women got changed into their normal clothing and everyone left the boutique, save for Kate and Maxie…Lulu wasn't really supposed to work today, so she got to leave.

Kitty rode with Lulu, Donna, and Jackie, while Hyde rode with Johnny to leave his bag at the garage. The women followed the men and once they got to their destination, Lulu allowed the girls and Hyde to take her car, so long as only Donna drove, to visit with their friends, while she stayed with Johnny at his garage. He had planned to take her out that night…not to her dismay, but not to her full advantage either.

It was all smooth sailing as far as Jackie was concerned as she and Hyde sat closely together in the backseat while Kitty and Donna rode shotgun, off to comfort a very frenzied foreign boy with the only thing that could comfort him…no, not sex, but a hot slice of pie.

…………………………………….


	18. Chapter 18

"Get your dirty hands off me or my foot will get on in all of your asses!" Red shouted as two what looked to be body guards grabbed at his arms to keep him from moving. They're expressions to his outburst were priceless.

"Max, Milo! Relax, he's with me!" Mac intervened, pulling the two men off of Red. "You alright, Red?" he placed an arm on Red's back, making sure he wasn't too startled…he may not have been an _old_ man, but Mac had once heard from Kitty that he'd had a heart attack, and he didn't want to be responsible for another one.

Red brushed him off slightly, looking back at the two men who ambushed him in the dark warehouse. "Yea, yea…I'm fine. But just what the hell is going on here…and who are these two dumbasses?" he looked all around all the while expecting an answer.

"We're sorry Commissioner Scorpio; we thought he was an intruder." Max apologized, wringing his hands.

"or a spy." Milo interjected from beside his brother.

"Intruder? Spy?" Red looked perplexed, "Don't tell me this is some kind of secret club where all you weirdoes dress up and pretend you're space people…oh jeez, if Eric's here…" he fumed, placing his hands on his hips looking around as if he actually expected to see his son there.

"Sounds like something Spinelli would get into." Another voice made its way through the shadows. This voice was smooth with a sense of assertiveness, or arrogance, if you paid attention. Red turned slightly in the direction of said voice.

"Oh, great…don't tell me, are you the 'Grand Master' of this little society?" he grinned sarcastically, receiving an eyebrow raise and tiny, but still there, smirk from the so-far nameless voice.

"Ahem," Mac coughed, "Red, this is Sonny, Sonny Corinthos…he's a….a coffee importer…" Mac said uneasily, what else could he say? He had to cover.

"Coffee importer?" Red looked and said this disbelievingly, Mac nodded, he'd let it slide for now. All he really wanted to know was what they were doing here, and as if on cue, Mac asked the question.

"So, Sonny," he said Sonny's name lowly as if he were about to ask him a series of questions to which he already knew the truth, but wanted to hear it from him, "what exactly did you want me to see out here…for Maxie and Spinelli?"

Sonny made his way closer to the group of men, passing by Red first. He extended his arm as he greeted and Red took it, not so reluctantly, "Well it seems you know my name, and yours is? Red?" he asked, remembering what Mac had addressed him as earlier.

"That's right," they let go of each others clasps, "Red Forman."

"Well It's very nice to meet such a defensive character." He grinned.

"Yea well…you'd be testy too if some big creeps ambushed you in a dark warehouse." He glanced back and Max and Milo, who both shrugged in a fashion that said they were just doing their job.

Sonny smiled, walking toward a back entrance, gesturing for the men to follow. "Well, the reason I called you over was, as you know, so I could show you what I got for the young couple." He noticed Mac flinch a little but blew it off, he figured it was out of habit now more than anything, because from what he heard, him and Spinelli had hit it off alright recently.

"Mother of God!" Red blurted, amazed and star struck, "It's…I can't even describe it…it's amazing!"

"I'll say!" Mac mirrored Red's expression as the pair made their way face to…face…with the awe-inspiring gift.

"It's one of the best," Sonny began to describe. "I had it custom made, the two should have an exceptional time when they take it out to 'test the waters'" Sonny chuckled at his own pun, Max and Milo following suit.

"Good one Mr. C" Max cajoled.

Red stumbled out of his reverie, "Hold it, you're giving this, this ship of a boat to some kids who probably don't even know how to drive a stick? Man I bet the 'Weird One' can't even parallel park without turning it into a mission from mars!"

"Hey now Spinelli-" he cut himself off "Maxie's a fine driver." Mac defended, preferring to place his bets on his daughter than her fiancée. "And I think it's a yacht, Red." He clarified, Sonny nodded.

"Eh, beer, booze…it's all the same…" Red justified, receiving nods and pondering pouts from the rest of the men there.

"Alright, well, now that you've seen it, I'd like to speak to you in private Mac, no disrespect intended Red, may I call you Red?"

"Yea sure, and it's fine, I'll uh…keep an eye on this beauty here…" he edged on back to the boat, "Kitty would love one of these…" he whispered to himself as the other men went a tiny ways away from him, though not completely out of his earshot.

"So I was gonna tell you that I have some of my men stationed around this place, you know, so no intruders," he glanced over to Red, indicating why Max and Milo had 'ambushed' him in the first place, "come around trying to make trouble."

Mac nodded as he understood and the two kept conversing as Red, reluctantly eavesdropped on the conversation. If Kitty knew he'd been doing exactly what he tells her not to do, she'd never let him hear the end of it. At a point in the conversation when he heard the words 'surveillance' and 'weapons' he'd had enough:

"Alright I can't take it anymore!" he bound down the path from the boat, or, er, yacht, and over to them. "What the hell is going on…and I'm certain you are not a _'coffee importer'_ Mr. sneaks-a-lot" he pointed a harsh finger at Sonny who just stared at him wide eyed, after all, no one, save a few of his female companions, would ever address him in such a manner. "I've got a feeling there's illegitimate business that goes on around here and don't you tell me other wise," he whipped around to Mac, who was now at the receiving end of Red's finger," you're a cop! How can you let…whatever's goin' on around here…go on?!"

"It's actually…complicated…" Mac tried to explain.

"Complicated my ass!" Red fumed, "Look, I may be the only one here who's ever actually killed a man-" he looked around suspiciously, "legally….so I damn well want some answers! I didn't fight for this country so a bunch of cry baby Italians could mess it up with their mobs and tacky jewelry!"

"Now wait a minute!" Max piped up, ready to grab at Red and defend Sonny, "You can't talk to Mr. C like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bark at your husband, _ma'am_." He shot at him, to which Max recoiled slightly, his brother pat him on the shoulder,

"You're mean!...and scary!" Milo retorted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mess up your mascara." He shot back sarcastically, receiving a scowl and an on-the-brink-of-tears expression from both men.

Sonny and Mac watched the scene unfold…Mac a little horrified that Red could make two grown up body guards, no less, nearly cry, and Sonny both awed and humored that this older gentleman had such bite to him.

"Alright, alright," Sonny finally broke in, waving his hands in a dismissive gesture. He looked at Mac, "Why don't we tell Red over here what it is we _really_ do, huh?" Mac shrugged as if to say 'it's up to you'.

"Well, as you might've guessed, we're" he gestured between himself, Milo, and Max, "not just into the 'coffee business'"

"No!" Red said in mock shock, placing a hand over his mouth, then rolling his eyes.

Sonny ignored that and continued to tell him how they were actually gangsters, and he was the head and ran his own organization with threatening families such as the Zacharras, but that Johnny was an alright boy. He also went on to mention that Jason was part of his organization but had a good head and wouldn't endanger Red's kids. Basically the whole story was told, with 'humph's' and eye rolls here and there on Red's part…after what he'd heard, the _stuff_ Eric and his dumbass friends did in his basement seemed like coloring outside the lines…oh how he needed to kick someone in the ass…

……………………………………….

It had been a long day. The gang ended up hanging out for a while at Kelly's for some food and, well, just do what they always did, minus Eric's basement. Mac and Red ended up meeting them there, all the while Red walked about with a grimace, like he knew something he'd rather not have known…but a beer soon chased that look away for good, instead replacing it with a sarcastic grin that seemed to always grace his features.

"I'll tell ya! The things you hear in this town…" He held up his drink and rolled his eyes, then bringing the mug to his lips to chase down some chips and salsa.

"Oh, Red, it seems you've had quite a day!" Kitty cooed affectionately to her husband, placing a hand over his chest and laughing a little.

"You could say that…" he trailed off, opting to change the subject as Mac made a fake coughing noise as he downed the last bit of his beer, "What about you, dear? Have fun looking at…your girly things?"

"Oh, yes," Kitty said lowly, "and my, who would've thought, I mean we know our girls" she gestured to Jackie and Donna who were both at the sides of their boyfriends, and her sons…"are lovely, but you should've seen them in their little wedding outfits…they were like things us girls would wear back in the day but much swankier…very lovely indeed." She mused as she lifted her Manhattan and took a sip.

"You were quite the looker yourself, Mrs. Forman." Donna complimented, Kitty blushing.

"Oh yea, very sexy, who'da thought _you_ had it in you." Jackie interjected as well.

"Oh you girls," Kitty blushed some more and downed more of her drink.

"Yep, that's my wife…a real fox." Red put his arm around her and squeezed her tight, Kitty just giggled giddily.

"Yea I agree!" Kelso perked up, "You are one hot mom Mrs. Forman! Red's a lucky one!" Red looked over at him with a 'when you're right, you're right' expression and shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I would totally do it with you!" Fez just had to put his two cents in. The group and Mac all looked at him with wide eyes. "OH, Fez…nooo." Eric said, both him and Hyde making disgusted faces. Red just rolled his eyes and said "Leave it to the foreign kid to say something stupid."

At that, Kitty broke from what Fez had said to what Red had just announced. "Oh? And what is just so _stupid_ about that Red?" she defended, lifting out of his embrace a little.

"Uhh…you all done with your drink dear? Look at the time!" he motioned to his watch, "It's getting late, we should head back to Mac's…Dontcha think? Mac?" he gave his cousin-in-law a piercing stare, indicating he'd better comply…or else…yep people may have thought Sonny was scary, and even himself, but you take Red Forman and you've got hell itself to face.

"Y-yea…" Mac complied, then realizing that it was getting a little late and the...preparations…for the bachelor party needed to be taken care of for tomorrow. "We should get going, do you kids need a ride?" he asked the rest of the younger population.

"No thanks, we still have Lulu's car, we can give these guys a ride to Jason's." Donna replied, smiling kindly.

"and Johnny's." Jackie added, nonchalantly but Hyde raised an eyebrow at her, she just shot back a 'what' expression and shrugged.

"Well, ok, you guys be careful, call us if you need anything." Mac closed and started heading out the door to wait for Red and Kitty.

"Yea, don't be stupid…goodnight." Red grumbled, following suit until Eric shouted, "We love you too, Daddy!" to which he received a 'don't be a smartass'.

"Alright, well you kid's don't stay up too late, as I know there will be a certain 'party'" she flashed her hands out and pressed her lips together to emphasize the excitement, "tomorrow….and speaking of said 'party'…what are us girls going to do?" she asked Donna and Jackie.

"Gee, I don't know, we never really talked about it." Donna said, pondering.

"Well the bride can't go without one! Why, I remember mine…us girls went really wild! It's where I had my first sip of hard cider." Kitty proclaimed proudly.

"Wow, you girls sure were crazy back then," Eric conceded, "why don't you go before you tell us all something you wish you hadn't…" he looked around grinning sarcastically.

"Oh, now Eric, you hush….but anyway, we'll talk more about it tomorrow. Goodnight!" she went around to all six of them planting a kiss on each of their foreheads. She walked over to Red, who looked a little annoyed at having to wait, and gave one final goodnight to which the gang all said "Goodnight, Mrs. Forman" except for Eric, who said "mom" instead in unison.

"Eric, your mom is so frisky, did you see how she lingered on me…what a woman…" Fez looked on dreamily.

"Yea…ok Fez." Hyde hushed him. "So, whadda we do now?" he held onto Jackie's thigh, playing with the jean fabric near her knee.

"Well, it is kinda getting late," Donna lamented, "why don't we head to the _penthouse_." She said it low and seductive like, "man that never gets old!" she smiled wide.

"No it doesn't." Eric said, waggling his eyebrows at her, making her smile.

"Ugh! Would you two get a room already!? Sheesh…" Jackie exclaimed. She then turned to Steven, "They just can't keep their hands off eachother." She said as she reached up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I know, it's crazy." Steven said as he smoothed his hands up her thighs to wrap around her tiny waist. The two began to kiss like it was the secret to life.

"Ugh! You two now? GOD!" Kelso barked, taking a sip of his finishing soda.

"No wait, this is good," Fez began, "yes…now pull at her hair…that's it…"

The two broke apart and fez received a grin from Hyde and a 'you perv' look from Jackie.

"So then…what?" Eric brought up the question of what they were going to do next, again.

"Well," Hyde began, "why don't you take me back to the garage," Jackie turned to face him abruptly, feeling hurt, like he was too tired to hang out with her, he soon let her reject that notion, "cuz I was thinking you and I could spend some more time together there." He pinned a piece of Jackie's raven hair behind her ear, to which she smiled affectionately.

"Awwww!" the rest of the group cooed, placing clasped hands over their hearts.

"Oh, would you get bent!" this came from Jackie receiving 'ok, fine's' from the rest and a low 'that's my girl' from Hyde.

"Well that sounds good, Hey Donna, if you want, you could come by Jason's I'm sure he wouldn't mind…in fact I think he'd appreciate the estrogen in the room…assuming he's there." Eric asked.

"Sure, ok so I'll take you guys to Johnny's and I'll head over with the guys…do you want me to pick you up later, Jackie?"

"Umm…" she looked at Steven, who just gave her a mischievous smirk, then turned back to Donna, "why don't we just play it by ear, hmm?" she looked antsy.

"Ohh-okay." Donna stifled a laugh.

"So…Hyde and Jackie are going to do it…what about Fez! When will his needs be met!?" Fez announced.

"Probably later on tonight on your routine trip to the bathroom." Kelso said lowly then raised his voice, "Yea don't think I don't notice! BURN!!!" he laughed and pointed at Fez who huffed while the rest of the gang laughed their heads off. He soon joined in the laughter too, even if it was at his own expense.

……………………..


	19. Chapter 19

………………………………………..

Once at the garage, the gang dropped off Jackie and Hyde, then headed to Jason's. Upon entering, the rather large garage, Jackie noted, the couple found Spinelli, Maxie, Johnny, and Lulu standing near the entrance. They all turned toward them and smiled, Lulu focused more on Hyde, which Jackie took precise note of.

"Oh, hey guys, how was your day?" Maxie asked sweetly.

"Pretty good, got to finally spend some time with my chick," he held Jackie tighter, and she noticed the dismayed look on Lulu's features, so naturally she wrapped her arms around him tighter to show that he was hers…and maybe to rub it in her snarky face a little, "and hopefully a little more…if it's cool with you, man." He asked Johnny, not that he'd care either way, he'd find some way to spend time with Jackie, even if it was in someone else's domain.

"Yea, no problem, like I said, this is your place too so long as you're here, and again, we won't be bumpin' elbows or anything as you can see." He spread his arms low and made a turn to emphasize the space.

"Indeed, there is a large area to 'play' if you will." Spinelli smirked.

"Spinelli!" Maxie smacked him playfully and smiled disbelieving of her fiancées double meaning.

He smiled back, "Ah yes, but alas, you will be missed at Casa de Stonecold." He lamented.

"Yea, well don't worry, Donna will probably be taking my place tonight." He smirked

Spinelli's jaw dropped a little, "The 'Statuesque Beauty' will be sharing quarters with us tonight?" he questioned.

"Wait, so you and Donna won't be coming back to the apartment tonight?" Maxie asked, overriding Spinelli's question.

"Well, I don't know if she'll stay the whole night…unless nerd boy can coax her into it…I meant Eric!" Jackie saved quickly, as she was receiving shocked stares from Maxie and Spinelli both. "Heh heh…heh." She turned and shrugged to Steven, smiling.

"Well, I guess we'd better go then Maxie," Lulu rushed, "we finally get to have our apartment all to ourselves again." She said that last part in an annoyed manner. Jackie widened her eyes a bit to emphasize her 'what crawled up her butt' theory, but said nothing.

They all said good bye to eachother, Lulu saving a special lingering goodbye to Hyde after kissing Johnny.

"Night, Hyde." She sauntered by him.

"Night." Both Hyde and Jackie replied to her, though his was zen and careless, while hers was short and curt, to which Lulu rolled her eyes and left behind Maxie and Spinelli to Maxie's car.

"UGH!" Jackie grunted exasperatedly. "She's so…!" she remembered that Johnny was in the room and decided not to say too many bad things about his girlfriend…in front of him…

"Jackie, relax…don't worry about her." Johnny came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's just….going through something right now…it'll pass…and she'll come around and I'm sure you guys will get along fine…I mean, if her and Maxie could become best friends, there's definitely hope for you guys." He smiled that charming smile of his, though it didn't pull Jackie in at all.

"Yea well…whatever." Jackie replied, crossing her arms and going closer to Steven.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed I think…my room's over there," he pointed in the general direction, "and there's the spare room," it was a little ways away but still next door to his. "You all do what you want, make yourselves at home…and I'll see ya in the mornin." He finished and gave off a wave before entering his quarters, but not before Hyde could thank him again.

"Hey, thanks again, man, I really appreciate it."

Johnny smiled, "Hey, no problem….G'night." and he disappeared into his room, though the door was not closed all the way.

Hyde then turned back to Jackie, who still looked unnerved. "Jackie, baby…what's wrong?" he asked genuinely, though he knew the answer.

"I just…I can't stand that Lulu girl," she began, "she's so…so….whore!" she finally decided on a name.

Hyde just smirked at her and vibrated a little from an inner chuckle. "Jackie, you don't haveto worry about her, really." He assured her, grabbing at her shoulders and bringing her closer to him, but it was as if she was off on her tangent and she wasn't letting down.

"But seriously, I mean, how could a bitch like that have such a great boyfriend like him?" She pointed in the direction of Johnny's room, indicating it was he whom she was referring to.

Hyde gave her a knowing look. "Tell you what," he let go of her shoulders and made his way over to a radio/CD player John had on a counter in the corner. Jackie felt alone as he stepped only feet away from her, _'this had better be good enough for you to leave me in my time of fuming!' _she thought to herself. "When I was here earlier, real quick as I dropped off my bag, I noticed some CD's he had layin' around." He fingered around for the one he wanted, "Aha, here we go." He took the disc out of its compartment and placed it in the player, then raised the volume only slightly so as not to wake John if he were asleep, but loud enough for them to hear. Jackie lit up dreamily as the sound of the beginning piano chorus filled the room.

"Oh, Steven," she gushed as he made his way back to her and took her in his arms in an intimate, close, slow dancing position, "I love this song." She looked up at him.

He looked down at her with a rare genuine smile across his face. "You know, I kinda do too…" she lit up at that, the smile from his face faded, "better not tell anyone I said that." He said seriously. She rolled her eyes and felt the moment was ruined until he started singing lowly to her:

"_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band, pretty eyes…"_ at that moment he stopped singing and placed sweet feather light kisses on her eyelids, oh how he loved her eyes, every bit of her. She swelled with such love at that moment, taking in the all too rare moment they were sharing.

She looked up at him and at his thin, but oh-so-soft, lips and rose on her tip-toes to capture them with her own. He met her half way and they liplocked and threw away that key. They continued kissing, their tongues dancing along as well, needing eachother desperately. Finally they stopped to breathe, and looked at eachother so admiringly, there was a shine in Hyde's eye that matched Jackie's. She smiled and said, "You know, I think this just might be our song." She smiled. "Yea, " he concurred, "It's actually one we both like, where I don't haveto rip my hears off." He joked, she play swatted him on the chest. He grasped her tiny hand before it left his chest and hey continued dancing to Sir Elton John.

A still awake Johnny lay on his bed, arms behind his head, listening to the soft song playing in the background. He got up slightly and stole a peek at the two through the small slit his door made with the wall while they were dancing and couldn't help but smile. He then shut his door silently all the way to give them more privacy and lay back down, eyes closed, admiring the scene he had just taken in and drifted off to sleep with that small smile plastered on his face. _'What love'_ was his last thought before drifting off…yea…he could be a romantic.

"_Hold me closer tiny dancer…"_ Steven held her closer and tighter. Jackie couldn't take it anymore.

"Steven, let's go…I need you" she said a bit out of breath, still in his arms.

"Not as much as I need you." He declared to her, they both held onto eachother on their way to the room that he'd be staying in. They left the player on to finish what was the last song on the disk and disappeared behind the now shut door.

"_Lay me down in sheets of linen…."_

……………………………………..

**A/N:**** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated it's so hard to put my thoughts to paper…ugh, and also I apologize if the ending parts of the little mini chapters, I guess u could call them, are kinda vague compared to previous endings. I honestly feel the first couple of chapters were by far my best, and now, they kinda lag here and there, if you feel this way I'm sorry :/…like I said, I have all these thoughts in my head but putting them down is so difficult for me!...also, I had pieces of later chapters saved on my laptop, but it got a virus and they had to wipe it clean :'( and stupid me I didn't save it on another source…so im rewriting them, first thing they tell you in school! Ah, well, enough of me rambling…I'll be sure to update, and also, don't worry, this story has plot! **** haha ok til next time! And credit to Elton John and his **_**Tiny Dancer**_**, a clichéd, but I think still perfect song for these two;)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Mmm…" A tall, blonde sleeping beauty stretched and rustled the sheets on the tiny cot she shared with her skinny Mick Jagger-like boyfriend that night. "So cute…" she murmured and smiled, picturing him in her head, eyes still shut, and found she had more room to stretch out on, then feeling a warm body not quite next to hers. "Eric, why you all the way over there?" she groggily asked as she scooted herself far over, faintly feeling a separation between where she was and the rest of the cot…or what she assumed was the rest of the cot. The body next to her sighed in response to her touch as she snuggled closer, vision still blurred from the sleep, placing a naughty hand under the sheets and over her boyfriend. "Hm-hm, someone's having a good dream," she giggled, eyes still shut so as not to shock herself from the incoming sunlight.

"Maximista!" the body next to her shouted breathlessly, finally coming into consciousness.

"Maximista? What the hell, Eric?" she began to open her eyes, her vision clearing and coming into focus as the figure next to her also began his recognition to the foreign voice not of his Maximista. Both their eyes shot open so wide you'd think their eyeballs would've come out their sockets.

"AAAHHHH!!!" both screamed in unison, Donna bringing her hand above the covers and Spinelli bringing the covers over his chest as if to make himself decent, jumping away from eachother, though still on the bed. Just then the door swung open, revealing a shocked looking boyfriend.

"What the hell?!?!"

"AAAHHH!!!" the two on the bed shouted again, startled, as they shot their heads toward the abrupt intrusion…not that they were being intruded in on…

"Hey, what's all the yelling for?" a groggy Kelso came to the door, rubbing his eyes. When they finally focused on what the cause for Eric's catatonic state was, he smiled wilder than the joker with a "BURRRNN!!!" that resonated through the entire penthouse.

……………………………………….

As the morning light came in through the slit in the curtains, Hyde squinted his eyes as he was coaxed awake by the strong beam, as well as the squirming body next to his. He looked down at the dreaming doll next to him, getting lost in thought until he heard a faint rustling in the area outside his room. Not being able to go back to sleep, he gently slid his arms from under Jackie and swept her hair from out of her face. He began to walk to the small connected bathroom when he remembered he was completely nude, grabbing his used boxers from off the floor and slipping on his sweats and wifebeater on his way over. After relieving himself, he could still hear the rustling and decided to go check it out. He opened the door ever so slightly so as not to wake his lovely girlfriend from whatever rainbow, pony-filled dream she was having then shut it noiselessly behind him.

"Hey Hyde, you're up early." Johnny greeted as he stacked up a few boxes, all containing things that made quite a bit of noise.

"Yea, well…what's with the loud boxes?" he questioned, going over to where Johnny was.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you guys?...These are just a bunch of things Patrick and his brother Matt brought over last night when you guys went out." He said, referring to the gang's little outing the other day. "They're for the party tonight, Spinelli's bachelor party."

Hyde's eyebrows rose as an affirmation of his understanding to Johnny's explanation (lol, crazy wording), placing his hands in his sweat pockets. "That's right, it's tonight." He commented, looking through a box, without rummaging he could see party top hats, sashes, noise makers, streamers…things you'd usually see at a New Year's party.

Johnny could see the bemused expression on Hyde's face, "Yea…they went kinda overboard with the supplies…but hey, they've been to a lot more of these things than I have…so they gotta know best, right?" he shrugged, going back to stacking the boxes he needed to take over to Jake's.

"You need any help, man?" Hyde asked, going over and lifting a box to bring to a stack.

"Thanks," Johnny breathed. Jason's supposed to come by later with Ethan so we can take this stuff to Jake's. You're welcome to tag along if you want-"

"Steven?" a voice from the other room broke the two men's conversation.

"I'll-uh, haveto get back to you on that." He looked to the door and headed over without a second glance at Johnny.

"No prob, man." He smirked and shook his head, placing more medium and large sized boxes by the door for easy take out.

………………………………………….

"What the hell, Donna?" Eric circled around a rather frightened looking blonde sitting on a stool in the downstairs living room. "I leave for 10 minutes to pee and you go fondling another guy??!"

"So let me get this straight…" Fez began, "Donna and the freaky talking guy were getting it on this morning? And I was not there to observe?!" he shouted in frustration, then couldn't help but laugh, "I am sorry, but that is a very good burn on you Eric. You must be so embarrassed."

"Right?!" Kelso shouted disbelievingly, unable to keep his chuckles in. "Man Donna, guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh?-OW! Damn Donna!" he rubbed his arm where she had slugged him, then returning to her freaked out state.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said in a voice like she was on the verge of throwing up.

"Oh, well…no one ever likes to talk about it, but it's been discovered and now it has to be talked about!…so start talking missy!!!" Eric shouted, arms crossed as he towered over his sitting girlfriend.

Donna looked up at him with a queer look as if realizing something, "Who pees for 10 freakin minutes?"

Eric was caught off guard, "OH, well…see I was dreaming that you-OH NO!, don't you go changing the subject, this is not about me, this is about your infidelity!" he pointed an accusing finger right on Donna's nose.

"Excuse me!" she rose from her seat, now seemingly towering over her boyfriend, who recoiled his finger. "How the hell was I supposed to know that he'd be back in the room with us? You said he was out with Maxie!" It was now her turn to point accusingly at Eric.

"Ppplease, stop your bickering, perhaps this is my fault." Spinelli broke into their argument.

"No, man, don't interrupt, this is funny." Kelso looked on, flaring his hands in an inward motion between Donna and Eric as if to say "Continue."

Spinelli just looked at him and continued on, "You see, as I came home late last night, you all were already asleep, I knew that the 'Statuesque One' would most likely be with you," he said, speaking to Eric, "and I figured it'd be better that I sleep downstairs where the 'Shaded' one used to dwell, however I was far too exhausted, so I simply slumped into my own bed, on the farther side of you two, for more privacy…alas…that didn't seem to work…" he looked down shamefully, blushing from the 'contact' he and Donna had that morning.

Donna and Eric looked at eachother, then sighed. "You know what man, it's cool…it was just a mistake, let's just…forget about it, kay?" Eric came over and put his hand on Spin's shoulder.

"Yes, please…" Donna pleaded. A short pause and then, "Ugh! I can't believe I fondled someone's fiancé!" she placed her head in her hands.

"Yea, that's remembering it, Donna…" Eric cast his eyes upward in an annoyed sort of expression, still gripping onto Spinelli's shoulder, to which he winced a little.

"Yea…" Kelso began, "It was a case of mistaken identity, like in that creepy King movie with Carry Grant."

"Shut up, Kelso." They all said in unison.

"And it was Hitchcock." Fez corrected.

……………………………………..

Jackie awoke from her slumber filled with dreams of her yummy lover…and the occasional unicorn…Her eyes squinted as the position of the sun shifted and thus making the strong beam of light reach her delicate lids. She squirmed a bit and finally opened her eyes when she realized as she felt around the roomy full bed that the certain someone she'd spent a wonderful night of love-making with wasn't there.

"Steven?" she sat up and queried aloud, though not shouting. Just a few seconds afterward, the door to the room swayed open; she quickly grabbed at the covers and brought them up to her chest to conceal herself from whoever decided to barge in at that moment.

"Yea, Jacks?" the voice of her lover and his curly hair washed over and comforted her.

"Oh, good, it's just you." She said, though still not brining the covers down to reveal herself.

"Yea, who'd you expect? Prince Johnny?" he smirked, coming over to the bed to sit beside her, not realizing that his own joke had made him a tad jealous, he quickly shook it off.

"What if I was?" she joked playfully as she had noted the dismayed look on his face after he made his comment. He quickly shot her a look to which she simply placed her small hands on his face and brought him in for a kiss saying "just kidding" right before they made contact.

They both got to take a shower, separately, of course, and get ready for the day ahead. Jackie came out of the shower and placed on some women's deodorant that was there, presumably Lulu's. She set aside her hatred for the girl, deciding she'd rather cave her pride that smell like an onion. She wore a rather large AC/DC t-shirt that Hyde had let her wear, since she refused to wear the same thing as yesterday, being she didn't plan on staying the night and didn't pack anything. She tied a sash around it to accentuate her waist a little more, and it turned out to look like a dress on her tiny form. It came to about mid-thigh and Hyde thought it was cute, but refused to let her go out like that, especially with other guys around.

"Steven come on, it's just Johnny." She tried reasoning with him, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her waist.

"No, it's not _just _Johnny…other guys will be here soon." He shot back, her pants in his hand, urging her to put them on, she refused.

They went back and forth with their tiny argument of Jackie's ensemble when a series of knocks filled the room.

"Hang o-" Hyde began so as no one would see Jackie in her hardly-clothed self.

"Come in," Jackie cut him off with a smirk on her face, and he giving her a look that said she'd pay for that later.

"Hey guys we were just wondering if-Oh! Geez I'm sorry, Jackie," Johnny said, shielding his eyes very loosely, still looking at her a bit though. "Didn't realize you were still dressing." He smirked.

Jackie swayed a little to 'show off' her 'dress'. "Oh, no I'm dressed…Steven here doesn't think so though…" she sent Hyde a half lidded glance, as if she was egging him on.

"And just who is this lovely creature?" a smooth Australian accent filled their ears, his voice dripping with pure sexiness. The man sauntered in and grabbed at Jackie's hand and kissed it, when all of a sudden he was jerked backward a bit by a curly-haired man he didn't recognize.

"This is my girlfriend." Hyde sort of spat curtly at this…Casanova character…who the hell did he think he was?!

The man slowly rose his arms up in a surrendering motion, "Whoa, easy there, mate…didn't mean any harm, just wondering who this lovely rose might be, and now that I know _what_ she is, I'd like to know if your girlfriend comes with a name?" he shot a lingering glance at Jackie, who smiled giddily at this foreign accented man…boy, Fez had nothing on him!...poor Fezzie.

"J-jackie…my name's Jackie." She placed her arms behind her back like a nervous school girl as Hyde stood between her and this wolf, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

"Nice," another voice popped in the room, this one American, but the body it was attached to wasn't bad looking either. "You'll haveto forgive this lothario here, can't seem to keep it in his pants around pretty ladies." He winked, Jackie melted again. She was used to men wanting her, after all, she was smokin' hot! But these men were different than the ones from Point Place…these were more sophisticated, and dangerous looking…and hot…though she still thought that no one could hold a candle to her delinquent lover.

"Yea, you're one to talk, Matt." Johnny broke in, seeing the scenes unravel before him, taking note of Hyde's uncomfortable state. "Well, you all have met Jackie…this is her _boyfriend, _Hyde." He introduced.

Both men said 'hi' and shook his hand…Ethan apologizing for his 'rash' behavior, though not really meaning it.

Johnny continued, "Well, now that that's out of the way…how 'bout we get this stuff over to Jake's before afternoon traffic kicks in?"

"Right then," Ethan left the room, smiling at Jackie once more, "see you later then 'Rose Bud'" he had affectionately deemed her, being that she was rather on the small side, though still as beautiful as a perfect rose. Matt smiled at her as well, though saying nothing, and left to help Ethan load the boxes in his car.

Johnny was about to leave the room when he decided to ask if Hyde was going to tag along. Hyde paused then looked to Jackie, who smiled in response.

"Sure, go ahead, bond with the guys," she smiled sweetly, "I was going to call Donna anyway, I doubt her stay over there with nerd boy was eventful in the least…besides, maybe Maxie needs help working on her own weddi-" she stopped herself, "things." She finished.

Steven looked unsure, then caved, "Whatever," he said in his Zen, then turned to leave her as she turned to face the chair that her purse was sitting on, "but one thing…"

"Yea?-OOF!" she turned back around slightly only to be hit in the face with an article of clothing.

"You're wearing pants." He finished with a smirk and then shut the door to leave, not waiting for a response.

"FINE!!!" she shouted at the now shut door, scowling, then pouted, though it quickly turned into a smirk as she realized just how jealous he had gotten, or how much he cared.


	21. Chapter 21

"OH MY GOD!!!" Jackie choked out between shocked laughter, "You're such a whore!"

"Shut up _'Rose Bud'" _Donna retorted through chuckles, though still a little dismayed over what had happened earlier that morning. "He only called you that 'cause you're short and small, not voluptuous like a real rose!" she continued on, receiving a smack from Jackie. "God…I really hope no one else finds out about this…" she laughed bitterly, then giving a side glance to Jackie through her fingers, "By the way…nice outfit." She said a little un enthused, she wouldn't have otherwise pointed it out, however Jackie was all about fashion, and her little get-up was far from it according to normal Jackie standards.

The petite brunette looked down at what she was sporting at the moment, Steven's tee and the pants from her outfit yesterday. She made a scrunched face and replied, "Yea, I know it doesn't match…but Steven would not allow me to leave the garage without any pants…what a prude." She looked to the side with an annoyed expression.

Donna laughed, "Yea, well…God forbid if your boyfriend gives a rat's ass about you giving the rest of the world a show…" she replied sarcastically, Jackie only shaking her head affirmatively and shrugging as if she didn't get the sarcasm. Donna rolled her eyes.

Jackie had called Donna from her cell and the two decided to hang out for a while before looking up Maxie and Lulu; she still had Lulu's car from the night before, so it was a pretty good deal. They had stayed for a while at the garage, which Donna thought was pretty awesome, and hashed out the morning's events while drinking two cups of premium coffee that she'd picked up from a drive-thru for herself and Jackie. Donna began her story a little reluctantly, but couldn't back down, for as soon as she started her explanation, she quickly cut herself off with a sigh and an "Oh…I can't tell you," to which Jackie insisted she now _had_ to tell her, which she eventually did.

"Soo…maybe we should see if Maxie needs any help-Hey?" Donna cut herself off in realization.

"Yea?" Jackie looked at her queerly, wondering what could've caused this sudden revelation.

"The guys are having a bachelor party…so, what about Maxie? Shouldn't she be having a Bachelorette party?"

Jackie gasped, "You're right!" she placed her hands over her mouth then scowled. "Ohh! I can't believe they didn't invite us!...I bet it was that Lulu…what a bitch!" she fumed. At this, she got up from the ratty couch that reminded the both of them of the one back at the Forman's place, Donna following, and headed to the car.

"Jackie…Jackie!" Donna interrupted her friend's harshness, closing the car door. "I actually don't think they had anything planned…I mean, Maxie's been so preoccupied with the actual wedding, and Lulu never brought up the possibility of a party at all during the times I've spoken with her, being she's been pretty busy helping Maxie as well…"

"Well, there is no way a woman can get married without sewing her royal oats first!" Jackie declared, fist in the air.

"Uhmm," Donna stifled a giggle, "they usually say that about guys…"

"Oh, whatever, Donna. Point is, she has to have one more wild and carefree night before she gives herself…willingly, I might add, to the love of her life….oh, how romantic…" she stared off dreamily, then came back down to earth. "Come on, let's go find 'em and ask if there were any plans tonight, if there were and we weren't invited, oooooh, I'm gonna be super pissed." She crossed her arms, a-la-Fez, signaling she was ready to go and that Donna should start the car.

"Sure." Donna said, amused.

Jackie caught her smiling as she backed out the small driveway. "What is it?" she asked, beginning a smile of her own.

"Nothing...do you think your new Australian friend would mind being the "entertainment" for tonight?" she snorted that last bit, giggling giddily. "…you know, in case we have to come up with something all last minute?" she bit her tongue between her teeth in an 'I'm just kidding' fashion.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all…and I'm sure Eric wouldn't be bothered by it either." Jackie said casually glancing at Donna with a wink.

"Yea…or Hyde!" she retorted, both girls laughing as they made their way to the apartment.

………………………………………….

After Donna's departure, the boys, save Spinelli, had also decided to head out, mostly on Jason's insistence, not just because his home needed a breather, but because Johnny, Coleman, and the rest of the guys needed help setting up at Jakes for tonight. Jason was to keep Spinelli occupied until then, since they wanted it to be a surprise…not that he didn't already know what was coming, or at least thought he knew. Jason insisted that Spinelli could keep himself plenty occupied, but Patrick and Coleman told him that it'd be nice for Spinelli if they'd bond a little more before he'd belong to someone else in the near future. Jason caved and so the both of them headed out on their own, not knowing where exactly they'd go.

"So…Spinelli, you seem kind of…I don't know…worried about something. Is it the party?" Jason queried, noticing his 'brother's' dismayed expression. They parked near the docks then walked a while, staring out from the shore, then deciding to sit at the benches that adorned the dock.

"Oh…if it were only that…" he sounded so depressed.

Jason began to feel uncomfortable, it looked like Spinelli needed to get some feelings out, and that definitely wasn't his department, but he'd suck it up. He looked around uneasily for a while, then asked,

"Well, then what is it?" he'd probably regret asking this.

"NOTHING HAPPENED I SWEAR!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" Spinelli shouted, unprovoked, through cloudy eyes at Jason.

Yep, he had regretted it.

Spinelli explained the whole ordeal of the morning, Jason with wide-eyed disbelieving amusement.

"So, uh…she thought you were the skinny kid?" Jason asked with his hand casually over his mouth as if resting his chin, stifling a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm so glad this amuses you," Spin began sarcastically through squinted eyes as if seething, then regaining the kicked-puppy-like composure he had adopted whilst telling his story, "but what if Maximista finds out of my unintentional infidelity? What if she calls off the wedding? What if the Proud Patriarch murders me?! He's the commissioner, he could make it look like and accident and no one would ask questions!!!" Spin was getting out of control, wringing his hands then flailing his arms at Jason.

Jason removed his hand from his face and replaced his 'stonecold' countenance. "Spinelli, quit being hysterical, like you say, it was an accident. I'm not saying you should keep this from Maxie, but again, like you say, it wasn't intentional, therefore, unimportant." He advised.

"B-but Stonecold, I cannot keep this from my fiancé, she needs to know, w-we promised each other that we would no longer keep any sort of secrets from the other…no matter how painful…" he remembered those brief times when Maxie and Johnny seemed to have had something for each other, but it was just a fluke.

"You see, there you go. Tell her if it makes you feel better, and remember, she's done _far_ worse to you than anything you could ever do to her. She can't get upset with you over something that neither you nor Donna knew was going on."

"You're right, absolutely right. I have forgiven Maximista countless times because I love her, so…if my love is reciprocated, I have nothing to worry about…right?" Spin asked unsurely, wringing his hands again.

"Right." Jason confirmed confidently with a smile and a friendly pat on the back, which helped Spinelli believe him and decide to tell his fiancé when he saw her next…privately, of course.

……………………………………..

"Wooo! Look at me I'm Madonna!" Kelso shouted as he spun around on a stool with two cone-shaped horns over his chest and glittery streamers over his head with a purple top hat securing them as if they were hair.

"Whoa, there, 'space cadet'" Coleman said cooly, "And to think, you haven't even started drinking!"

"Oh, he is always this way." Fez informed Coleman as he too put on a top hat, this one green and sparkly, shouting, "I am Michael Jackson, ow!" he shrieked whilst holding onto the top hat with one hand and his belt buckle with the other, doing the moon walk.

"Better watch it Forman, I hear he's into little boys…and you're irresistible." Hyde jabbed him in the ribs, grinning, Eric scowling.

"Oh, ha-ha, Hyde." Was Eric's best retort.

"Well it's nice to see all of you getting along so brotherly." Ethan piped up, two cold beers in his hands. "My own brother and I don't get along much…but he's a cop…you know how _they_ are." He took a drink of his beer then handed one over to Hyde. "Here, have a drink on me…call it a…peace offering, for this morning." He smirked as Hyde took it.

"Thanks." Hyde smirked back, blowing off what happened earlier. He gets into these jealous spells then brushes them off afterward; knowing Jackie wouldn't cheat on him…though this didn't mean he trusted any guys around her…he barely trusted Kelso around her…

"No problem," Ethan said as they clanked bottles and took a swig.

"Hey! I'm a cop!" Kelso shouted toward Ethan.

Ethan quickly turned around barely taking the bottle from his lips, his cheeks full with the amber liquid. He swallowed, then burped. "Oh, really? Sorry, didn't mean to burst your bubble…no offence… but you hardly seem the…police type."

"That's because he's not…the type, that is…though he's making it work somehow…and it gets us free passes, so we don't complain." Eric grinned toothily as Matt came over and handed him a beer of his own. "Thanks, man." Eric said before downing a bit of the only liquid that could cause both pleasure and pain.

"No prob." Matt said, standing with his elbows propped up, back against the bar next to him, Hyde, and his brother, Patrick. "So, we've met the cute little brunette." He began, not sensing a glare from behind the aviator glasses due to the guy's zenful composure, but knowing full well it was there; he continued anyway, "Any other hotties tag along with you all?" he asked as he tipped his bottle to get the contents of it in his mouth.

"Well there's Donna." Kelso informed as he quit his spinning to grab at some nuts from a nearby bowl.

"And Miss Kitty." Fez included.

Eric and Hyde looked dismayed. "Ah come on Fez, why??" Eric asked over dramatically.

"Yea man, I mean she's a good lookin' woman, you know…for her age…but she's still like our mom." Hyde defended on Eric's side, for once.

Patrick and Coleman laughed along with the Giambetti boys who were also helping out, though in another part of the bar, placing decorations around.

"Yea, I gotta tell ya, there're plenty of MILF's here in Port Charles." Max said as he supported Milo, who was standing on a chair putting up streamers and such.

"OH! BARF!!!" Eric shouted. "I can't believe you called my mother a –" he cut himself off, using a gagging sound to replace the word that no child's mother should be referred to as.

"Oh calm down Eric! It's a compliment." Kelso assured, mouth full of mixed nuts.

"Yea, whatever." Eric downed another, bigger mouthful of beer.

"Sooo…Donna?" Patrick decided to break the awkward tension with a distraction of the other girl whose name was mentioned.

"Oh, yea, Donna." Matt grinned, now remembering. "How's she?"

Eric began calmly, "Oh, well, she's tall, curvy, blonde….oh yea, AND MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" he shouted, then coughed a little as some beer had gone down the wrong pipe, Hyde smacking him on the back as if to make him stop his choking, though enjoying inflicting pain.

"Whoa, sorry," Matt began defensively. "Man, what's with all the cute girls being taken?" he asked to no one in particular, taking another swig of his beer.

"You're telling me." Kelso, Fez, Milo and Coleman said in unison.

"Sorry…" Eric began, "It's just…something happened this morning and…never mind, hey, can I get another?" he changed the subject quickly, though no one really paid attention, and brought up his glass toward Coleman and traded his empty bottle for a full one.

"Ooh Yea! When Donna totally felt up Spinster in their sleep!" Kelso shouted, decidedly louder than was necessary.

"PPPTTTPPFFF!" beer was sputtered by everyone in the establishment save for Kelso, Fez, and Eric, whom already knew the story, followed by a universal "WHATT???"

"Oh, noo…" Eric placed his hand over his face before he was urged to explain from the beginning.

Everyone cracked up with wide eyes that something like that had happened to poor Spinelli…well, this chick was hot…so it's not like it was torture or anything…even Hyde, who had neglected his zen in that moment in real disbelief that something like that had happened to Donna.

Yep…that's a story not even the biggest stash in the world could rid the mind of.

…………………………………………….

A/N: Hey those of you who are actually reading this story I'm truly sorry if you actually anticipate the chapters to come, it's just I've been so busy and stuff…I have another chapter done and then a start of another one, so I'm getting there, I promise : ) I hope no one is too disappointed with my flakey-ness, it's not discontinued or anything, but it may take a while to finish…I know, I hate it also when authors spend years updating a story, but if you've held out this long, I hope it's not too much of a bother, and I hope you're not bored of it…more action to come in later chapters, thanks so much!!! As always, review if you want! I appreciate it, though it won't deter me from updating : D


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh, do you have to go?" Kitty sounded almost pathetic, like a whining child, begging not to be left at some summer camp.

"Now, Kitty, you're the one who told me to open up, so I intend to open up…a beer that is, hehe." Red chuckled in the seat next to Mac.

"Good one, Red." Mac laughed and smiled.

Kitty crossed her arms in the back seat.

Mac and Red were finally driving over to Jake's. Mac had been at work, but promised to be there a bit before the party actually started, and there was no way Red was going to go help with decorations like a "pansy ass", so he waited for Mac to get home so they'd go at the same time. Kitty was the only tag-along, she wasn't really allowed to go to the party, it being a bachelor party and all, so they were going to drop her off at the mall, and from there she'd decide what to do.

"Well here we are." Mac said as he pulled up to a space near the mall entrance.

Red looked unsure even after his little spiel earlier about the beer, "You'll be alright, dear?" he asked as Kitty got out the door and shut it, now facing the passenger window to her husband.

"Oh, sure, maybe I'll go see a movie later or-" she was cut off by a series of honks.

……………………………….

The girls drove on to get to the apartment in comfortable silence, Donna twirling her hair a bit nervously, presumably over the event of earlier…and Jackie with her elbow propped up by the window, her fingers twisted in her hair as she rested her head in her hand, looking almost bored. The radio was on and Janis Joplin's version of _Me and my Bobby McGee_ was playing softly in the background, both girls absentmindedly humming to it.

"_Freedom's just another word for nothin' left to lose, nothin'…and that's all that Bobby left me! Yeahh_-Hey!" Donna interrupted both of their singing along as she recognized a stationed vehicle outside the mall, "Isn't that Mac's car…and Mr. and Mrs. Forman?"

Jackie looked to where Donna was emphasizing, a bit annoyed that Donna interrupted, then got over it, "Oh yea, you're right…Hey! The guys must be heading to the bachelor party and are leaving Mrs. Forman to do something on her own, let's go see if she'd like to join the _'party'_." She smirked at Donna, Donna smiling in response as they crossed the median to get to the mall parking lot where their target stood.

………………………………….

All three were distracted as two girls in a small car came up in front of them, blocking them, both cars making a 'T' shape.

"Hey Mrs. Forman!" Jackie poked her head out as the window rolled down automatically. "Mr. Forman, Mr. Scorpio." She continued greeting with a smile and a wave as she realized who else was in the vehicle.

"Why hello, Jackie! Donna, is that you?" Kitty ducked her head a little, as did Donna from inside the car, to get a better look at each other.

"Yea, it's me Mrs. Forman." She confirmed with a smile.

"Well isn't this just a pleasant surprise," Kitty clasped her hands together, "oh, would you girls like to tag along with me? I've got nothing to do…and these guys are going to that bachelor party." She rolled her eyes as Red cast his eyes upward as in a 'here we go' expression.

"Well actually, Mrs. Forman, we were headed to Maxie's to see what the plans were for tonight." Jackie informed her. Kitty looked deflated. Jackie noticed and saved, "A-and since we caught you here, we were wondering if you'd like to come and join us." She declared with a smile, they really were going to ask, otherwise they would've kept on driving to their destination.

"Oh, well…I don't want to impose…" Kitty began.

"Of course you aren't Mrs. Forman!" Donna piped up. "We'd love it if you'd come along. There wasn't any talk about a party or anything like that for Maxie, so we were just gonna go and suggest things for us to do" she gestured between herself and Jackie, "…and we know how you and your 'wild' friends spent the time at your own bachelorette party." Donna winked, and Kitty giggled.

Red rolled his eyes. "Well, we'd love to stay and take a trip down memory lane…but I can think of a few frosty beverages that just can't wait to be wrapped in my lips."

Kitty turned, "They better be the only things wrapped in your lips Red Forman." She said sternly.

Red gave off a kid-caught-in-the-cookie-jar expression, "ahem, yes, dear."

"Well, we best be off, have fun girls…but not too much!" Mac called from the driver's seat as he backed up his van so as not to hit Lulu's car as he and Red drove off.

"Oh, don't worry…" Jackie said silently mostly to herself and Donna, since the men had driven off and Kitty was sliding into the back seat.

"Ok, then, off we go girls!" Kitty said aloud as both girls smiled and giggled, off to Maxie and Lulu's.

………………………………………………

"Well, this is my fourth beer, and I must say…I am not feeling a thing!" Fez declared aloud, slamming his arm down on something hard, yet soft.

"Yea…except my thigh, man…" a weirded out Johnny gently picked up Fez's hand from its perch on his thigh and placed it on his own lap.

"Oh, yes…well…in any case, might I say…well done." He smiled at Johnny, Johnny smiling back queerly and taking another swig of his beer with a wide roll of his eyes as if to say 'awkward…'

"Speaking of getting to second base…" Coleman chuckled, "when does the '_entertainment'_ arrive?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"They'll be here in a bit Coleman," Matt explained, "until then…please, we'd all appreciate it if you'd keep _it_ down." He said, gesturing to his nether regions.

"Yea, it's still early, we just started drinking too soon." Ethan said, propped up on the bar.

"Well I'm with Coleman…they'd better get here soon cuz this is my third beer and I'm still the only good lookin' one in this room." Kelso announced aloud, receiving eye rolls and grins from the rest of the guys.

"Hey…I resent that." Patrick raised his beer in mock seriousness. Just then the door creaked open.

"ALRIGHT! The entertainment's he-here…" Kelso began excitedly jumping up from his stool, then deflating, still up.

"Sit your ass down meat head." Red addressed as he entered the establishment, Mac in tow.

"Ah, yes…and the party's now begun" Hyde smirked and raised his beer, "here, here!"

"What party? The one in your ass? Cuz my foot has an invitation!" Red bellowed while getting a nice cold one from Coleman, then said softly, "Smartass…"

As Coleman handed both Red and Mac a beer, he glanced over their shoulders and gave off a wolfish grin, "Well hey, hey! Speak of the devil…pretty ladies come on in!" he sauntered over from behind the bar to escort the night's entertainment inside.

"Wooo! YEA!!!" Kelso and the rest of the guys chanted, also bursting out with other inappropriate cat calls and such.

Five girls walked in, a redhead, two African Americans, a Hispanic, and a blonde. A makeshift stage was made up as the girls winked and began their sultry dances to the arousing music. The redhead began to flirtatiously wink and perform lude motions to Red.

"Hey Red, I think '_Red_' overthere likes you." Eric joked to his dad, receiving an annoyed 'oh-you-did-not-just-say-that' expression, while shutting his eyes tight and placing a hand over them.

"Now Eric, I'm married and don't need this kind of stimulation…and even if I did…that one reminds me of the neighbor girl when she was natural…it'd be…awkward…to say the least" he glanced sideways and took a drink of his beer.

Eric's expression turned from one of mischief, to one of shock and disgust, facing away from his dad and eating some assorted nuts. "Yea…forget I said anything."

Hyde sat on a stool facing the girls. He noticed the blonde one giving him eyes and started feeling a little uncomfortable, make no mistake, she was hot…he just didn't feel right. He went on over to Eric and smirked.

"I always knew I'd catch you with nuts in your mouth." He said menacingly over Eric, who just glared at him all the while crunching on some peanuts and cashews.

"Make all the jokes you want…these things are awesome!" he continued to stuff his face.

"Calm down, you look like a rabid squirrel stocking up for winter." He said, referring to Eric's huge nut-filled cheeks.

Eric was about to respond when the door creaked open once again to reveal a strong stoic figure and a shorter nervous-looking one.

"Hey, hey! The bachelor himself has just arrived!...and the bodyguard too!" Coleman exclaimed, a tanned dark-haired beauty draped around him, he'd found out her name was Carmelita.

"Yea now the party can really start," Milo slurred a bit, "now grab a gal Spin…and not the way you were grabbed this morning!" he raised his beer…yep, he was more than buzzed.

"NO ONE ELSE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT YOU….DRUNK!!!" Eric exclaimed through a full mouth, spitting pieces of nut at Hyde, who brushed them off with a disgusted face.

Everyone started cracking up all the while Red rolled his eyes, getting an idea of what must have happened and Mac stared with huge owl-like eyes at Spinelli in a shocked way, but was too buzzed to actually do anything; he didn't really know what was going on and as a cocoa-skinned honey swayed her hips over to him, all logical thought seemed to have dissipated.

"Hey there, Commissioner…" the woman sat near his lap, fingering his hair, "the name's Cherisse…you look a little tense…" she began to massage Mac's shoulders, receiving sighs of contentment as, of course, it felt nice.

"Ah…to be single and stupid…" Red said to mostly himself, drinking more of his beer. He then turned to his adopted son, "So Steven, how are things going with you and the 'loud one'?" he chuckled as he took another swig.

Steven took a swig of his own before answering, "Pretty good…why do you ask?" he turned to his adoptive father.

"Oh, no reason in particular…I've just noticed that little blonde number giving you more attention than any other idiot in this joint…and I was just thinkin'…not that it's any of my business…but if you wanted things to stay 'pretty good', I'd lay off the sauce and not give that girl any reason to think you're interested." He advised, speaking casually.

Hyde looked at the man who seemed to care little about them, yet still fought for their own good. "I hear ya, Red. I've noticed it too…that's why I'm mostly with you old folk." He smirked.

"Don't be a wise ass…and for your information, I'm a stallion…" Red said casually in a Jack Nicholson-like manner and got up from his stool to use the restroom, leaving Hyde to imagine what no young person should or would ever imagine about their parents or parents in general. It was gross.

Just as he got up the blonde woman sauntered on over, swaying her hips very suggestively.

"Incoming." Johnny and Ethan both whispered to Hyde, as they had been eavesdropping to his and Red's conversation. Johnny getting up to grab at a snack, Ethan taking over Johnny's seat as he smiled and waggled his eyebrows, following the blonde with his gaze as she sat next to Steven.

"Why hello there, gorgeous." Ethan gave off his knee buckling smile. The blonde smirked at him but paid little attention.

"Hey there Stud…" she came and sat in the stool that was previously occupied by Red, right next to Hyde.

"Hey." Was all he said as he took another drink of beer.

"Oh I think you've had enough…" she came on over and grabbed his beer from him, placing her knee to separate his legs, "or not enough…either way I think this," she gestured to the bottle, "is distracting you from the one thing that can really get you to relax and have fun." She said sultrily, now straddling his lap in one swift motion, Steven just looked at her uninterestedly, though still thinking in the back of his mind that this could only spell trouble, trouble with a capital 'T'.

……………………………………


	23. Chapter 23

"So gals…" Kitty clapped her hands together as she, her two adopted daughters, and Maxie and Lulu sat in the living room, looking rather bored.

Maxie broke out of her 'whatever' state, "Oh, gosh…I'm so sorry…I guess I was so preoccupied with the other arrangements that we," she gestured between herself and Lulu, "didn't really plan on anything fun…" she said sullenly.

"Isn't the point of being 'Maid of Honor' to take charge of things like this…to, you know…please the bride." Jackie said incredulously through a pointed stare in Lulu's direction.

"You're absolutely right, Jackie," Lulu replied with mock sweetness, sarcasm dripping like honey off of every word, also eyeing the shirt that was decidedly Hyde's, "but you know, both Maxie and I have _JOBS_," she emphasized, knowing the two other girls were unemployed, "so we mutually decided that a bachelorette party wasn't all that important…especially since we thought It'd just be the two of us." She finished, content with herself.

Jackie seethed silently but said nothing.

"Now, now," Kitty tried to reason between the obvious tention, "let's see…hmm…oh! How about we go buy an industrial sized bag of chocolate covered almonds and bag them into cute little baggies for the wedding reception…you know…so people can take home with them." She fussed excitedly.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman, but Kate's taking care of all that…" Maxie trailed off.

"Oh, I see…" Kitty deflated, though quickly got over it and began to think of other activities they could do. Nothing came up.

"What about-" Donna began, but was interrupted by Jackie, which was fine because she was totally grasping at random straws anyway.

"What about if we go and crash the bachelor party!" Jackie exclaimed, with bright eyes, for she actually thought it would be fun. There's Steven's influence for ya.

Lulu was going to protest, but her eyes softened as if in thought. "You know…that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." She mused.

"Really?" Jackie couldn't believe she actually agreed with her.

"Yea, I mean…it's not like we have anything else to grab at…" she droned. It was sort of a back handed compliment, Jackie would know, for she was the queen of such compliments, but she took it anyway.

"Yea, rock on, Jackie." Donna complimented while playfully nudging her friend, "looks like the cheerleader has a badass bone."

"Oh, girls, I don't think Maxie would want to go to a party where it's most likely some hoochie mama bimbo is draped all over her fiancé and he's drinking beers egging them on!" Kitty ranted, thinking of Red rather than Spinelli.

"Actually Mrs. Forman, that sounds kindof fun…minus the last part…I'm in." Maxie accepted, placing her hand out in front of her, expecting the others to follow.

"Great!" Lulu followed, as did Donna, then Jackie. All the girl's stared at Kitty, waiting to see if she was in or out.

Kitty weighed her options, but secretly this was the kind of fun and action she had missed out on, so decided to go with it. She dropped her unsure expression for one of giddiness and stuck her hand in. "Oh this is so exciting!" she gushed and gave off her signature laugh.

"Alright Mrs. Forman!" Jackie praised. "So let's boogie girls" she got up and did a little jig as she did.

"You're such a rebel!" Maxie teased, grabbing a light jacket for it was a little chilly out.

"Okay, I'll go start the car to warm it up." Lulu smiled, clearly excited herself.

"Oh I'll come with you dear," Kitty tailed behind Lulu, who smiled and gave a nod as she grabbed her car keys. "Hurry up girls! Oh I feel just like a call girl!" Kitty laughed as the door closed behind her.

"She is hilarious!" Maxie said between fits of giggles.

"Yea, you should see her when she's not sober." Donna giggled in response, putting on her own blazer. "You ready 'Badass'?" she teased while fixing her lapel, looking over at Jackie.

"Yea! Hang on, lemme just get a coat…and get some jeans." She said as she rushed off to her temporary room. She stripped off her pants from the day before and donned some slim-fitting bootcuts. She decided to keep the AC/DC shirt for its comfort and casualness…not to mention the fact that it was Hyde's. She then started fingering through her options of jackets when she noticed Hyde's jacket again. She smiled sweetly as she picked it off the hanger and draped it over her, inhaling his scent which was miraculously still there…with a hint of something else also familiar-

"Come on Jackie! You only need one!" Donna called, removing Jackie from her pin-pointing of the scent. Thrown out of her concentration, Jackie skimmed out the room and into the living room with Donna and Maxie waiting by the door.

"Oh, I guess now we know why she was taking so long." Maxie smirked at Donna who quirked an eye brow in amusement.

Jackie stuck her tongue out at Maxie in good humor and skipped between the two girls into the hallway to head down to the car.

"Finally! What, did you go out and buy material to make a jacket?" Kitty said in mild frustration. It was hilarious that she was seemingly the one of the group who was more into this than any other.

"So-rryyy!" Jackie quipped, sliding into the car next to Kitty, Donna sliding after her in the backseat, as Maxie climbed in the front passenger.

"Alright!" Maxie clapped, "off we go, girls!"

….

"Alright!" cried Kelso, "'Ginger' over there has seriously got the moves!" he said, referring to the redhead on the makeshift stage.

"You got that right, mate." Ethan agreed. He then brought his attention back to Hyde and the blonde. "So…" he tried to interrupt the 'moment' they were having yet again… he was a good guy, and noticed Hyde was uncomfortable with the situation. "Have you got a name, peach?" he asked the snaky blonde, trying to pry her from Hyde…not just for his comfort, but for his own pleasure as well.

She turned her head slightly to him, smirked, and then back to her prey. "Sam" she said simply as she started to rub herself along to the music between Steven's legs, running her overly-long nailed finger from his temple to the tip of his chin, then tracing down his neck, "the name is Sam."

"Lovely." Ethan commented, figuring there was no way to win this chick over. "Well Hyde…it seems there's no point in fighting it," he placed a strong hand on his new buddy's shoulder, "just try to relax and have a little fun…it's just harmless entertainment…Jackie will never know." He smiled reassuringly.

Hyde began to chill somewhat. Ethan was right, I mean, it wasn't like he was going to sleep with this girl…people had this kinda fun all the time at bachelor parties…Jackie should know that. As soon as he began to relax, Sam asked, "So who's Jackie?-" right before he became rigid once more at said brunette's voice that resonated throughout the entire building…the glasses seemed to shake.

…..

"So here we are." Lulu said, parking a little ways from the front entrance so as not to be seen from any windows. They all just sat there, unsure, as if their nerve had been shot and someone called their bluff.

"Yea." Both Donna and Maxie voiced, making 'what now?' faces.

"Well…" Kitty began, "well it's just so late and look how dirty the place looks after hours…we don't absolutely _have to_ go in if you _really_ don't want to." She said this as if she were 'taking one for the team', though she had lost her nerve as well.

There were shrugs from the other girls until Jackie spoke up, finding her nerve once more.

"Oh don't tell me all of you are chicken!" she voiced in the car. "We didn't come all this way just to quit and go back! Our men are in there having the time of their lives during 'adult swim' while we're left to doggy paddle in the kiddie pool!" she stated assertively.

"Umm, is that supposed to be some kind of innuendo?" Lulu gave her a queer look.

"What? NO!" Jackie finalized, "Come on," she began to unbuckle her seatbelt and open the car door over Donna as she climbed over her friend to set foot on the asphalt. "Are you all coming or what?" she placed her hands on her hips, which looked a little funny, what with Hyde's larger Jacket not fitting her form too well.

"Wow, no wonder you're Red's favorite," Kitty mused, "you take charge like the freakin' General!" she gave off her signature laugh, fingering at her own safetybelt to unlatch it. "You're right…girls!" she addressed the rest of them, "we came here to crash a party and crash a party is what we're gonna do!"

Jackie was satisfied with herself and showed it through her toothy, giddy smile. She began walking to the entrance, thinking the others were tagging along right behind her.

They watched her get a head start. "So," Donna said as they all watched Jackie strut closer to the building, "was that all hot air?" she turned to look at Kitty, who seemed all gung-ho in her speech, but now looked like the cowardly lion.

"Oh, hush Donna." Kitty said in a low voice, her seatbelt unbuckled, but her butt still seated.

"Well I guess we can't let her go alone…" Maxie reasoned, unbuckling herself as well.

"It was her idea…" Lulu mentioned, still firmly in her seat, though she did kinda feel bad for letting her brunette rival go alone.

"Yea, but you totally agreed to it right after she suggested it!" Maxie defended.

"Ugh! I know!" She placed her head on the steering wheel for a second. "Fine, let's go…" she opened the door, as did the rest of the women and trotted up to where Jackie had been in the doorway talking to what looked like Coleman…and she looked pissed…then, as they got closer, they shortly got an eyeful of why.

….

"Well, Miss Carmelita…no I have never actually been to Mexico but I hear it's quite _hot_." Coleman said eyeing her with the last word as the tanned beauty made small talk and danced for him at the same time. He was having the time of his…not life, but maybe…week? when he caught sight of a shadow by the entrance…and it was no male shadow at that. "Uh-oh," Coleman said as he began to break away from the Mexican Mamacita.

"What?" Johnny said from the bar, as he was practically the only one not being preoccupied by a stripper…just with a beer.

"Looks like we got some trouble ahead of us." He looked to his side to where Steven sat with Sam all over him, noticing that the shadow was indeed a woman, and not just any woman…Hyde's woman.

Johnny caught his glance, then made his own glance to the door where, indeed, Jackie lingered by, looking behind her as if waiting for someone else. This looked like a classic party crashing, he smirked.

"I'll be right back, mama." Coleman informed as he tore himself reluctantly from her grips, she looking deflated, but then went to the stage where her redheaded friend summoned to do the next dance alongside her, to which she complied.

…..

As Jackie reached the entrance she noticed she was completely alone, not one of those cowards had the bal- um, gall, to follow through. Just as she was about to turn around and head back she noticed the girls already getting out of the car, so she turned around again without waiting and cracked open the door a bit but was blocked from entering by the leering man from before.

"Whoa, there, 'Hotlips'" he placed his hands out to his sides as if to block her body and vision from what was happening inside. "Nice outfit." He eyed the 'rocker' style Jackie had adopted apparently. She rolled her eyes. "This is a private party," his expression then contorted from what Jackie concluded to be a worrisome expression, to that of a pervert, "unless you," he looked behind her, seeing the rest of the chicks strutting up the asphalt, "and your friends plan on doin' a little number yourselves."

Jackie scoffed at him, then played it off cooly, "Well, actually-"

"-Hey there, Jackie. I'll take it from here Coleman." Johnny greeted, but Coleman didn't move, not wanting Jackie to see her boyfriend having, well, a good time…after all, them guys had to stick together, otherwise what kind of a world would they be living in?

Jackie broke her focus on Coleman as her eyes glanced over to Johnny. Big mistake. As she did so, the space between the two men blocking her entrance from the establishment perfectly framed what she deemed the most horrifying, disgusting display she had ever seen…and she had seen Bob naked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jackie's shrill scream echoed throughout the establishment and caused most of the eyes to fall on her, the others were either way too drunk on beer or boobs to know what was going on. Steven was neither and his eyes were wider than Spinelli's under his shades.

She was about to muscle her way in between the two 'door men', but Coleman wouldn't allow it.

"Now, now, 'sugar plum', I can't go on and let you barge in like this during an event even if it looks bad," he began, "but you should know this happens all the time at these kinds of parties, which is why chicks aren't invited…it's harmless fun, no worries." He tried to console her.

Jackie knew very well what happened at bachelor parties. She wasn't that naïve, and it really didn't bother her, the idea that some woman would be dancing for Steven, she knew it would happen. It was just this particular girl, the way she was around him like she took a special interest in her boyfriend and no one else, which certainly was not cool by Jackie's standards. She decided she'd let this go for now and silently cursed at him at his place beneath the blonde whore.

"Fine." She said with venom in her voice that shook Coleman a little. She then looked around impatiently as if to get distracted, then found a small table with fancy nut mix propped on it, she reached over, "but I'm taking these nuts," she shook them in Coleman's face, and he just nodded as if to say 'of course, take 'em, they're yours', then faced Steven once more, " AND YOUR'S WILL BE MINE LATER HYDE!" she then turned on her heal to see the other women standing behind her, a little shocked by the display themselves. Jackie huffed, "Let's go." She said as she strut passed them, munching on some cashews, back to the car.

The four women left all had their hands raised to their mouths in some form of distaste.

"Oh. My. God." Kitty narrowed her eyes at Coleman and turned to follow Jackie.

"What she said." Donna stated as she too began her trek back to the car.

"You know," began Maxie, with her eyes narrowed in Hyde's direction. "Everything in here seemed innocent…you know, for bachelor party standards…except for that." She pointed in Hyde and Sam's direction. Even Lulu eyed him a little disgusted as she followed Maxie without saying a word.

Steven knew he was in deep shit, especially with Jackie's use of only his last name.

"So I take it that was Jackie?" Sam got up from Steven's lap, a little amused, but figuring she didn't need that kind of drama and went to the other end of the bar for a drink, then headed to the stage for some more dancing.

Red had been watching from a short distance at the display and casually walked back up to the bar for another cold one, seemingly out of nowhere, according to Hyde, as all he felt was a cool breeze left behind by a body walking by and an all too familiar voice saying, "Told ya so…dumbass." in an unsurprised voice.

Hyde placed his drink that he had taken back from Sam back on the bar, rubbing his eyes from under his aviators.

"Shit." was all he could say.

….

**Hey guys! Long time no update…I know…sorry : ( but here's a new chappie :D and I think it's pretty long and eventful lol…more to come, hope you enjoyed it…I don't much like the ending but I'll make up for it in later chapters…oh, and 'Sam' was actually a direct reference to the stripper that Hyde married in season 8…only here, they never met…just thought it be funny to actually make her have an appearance…plz read and review, thanks!**


End file.
